Beyond Fate
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Sequel to Fate and takes place a year after Fate ended. When an old foe returns the rangers must morph once again to save the World. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya, Billy/Hayley, Anton/Kat, Connor/Kira
1. Birthday Party

A/N: This is the sequel to Fate! I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and the upcoming story. This takes place a year after Fate ended. I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter.

XXXX

_On a planet not too far away_

"I do believe that now is the time. We have gained enough power to take down the Power Rangers, sire." A strange life-form said to his master in a sneer. He was ready to strike those rangers now because he had been training for this for the past several years.

"Yes we have gained the power but we will wait until I command the attack. I want those Power Rangers to suffer for all that they have caused me. It has to be the perfect time." The master said as the life-form nodded. They would continue to prepare for the journey back to Earth because the time was at hand. The planet Earth would be under their control after those rangers were destroyed. It would begin close to where everything started, Reefside. It was such a picture perfect town but not for long. Those rangers thought that they could hide what fools they were. He knew where each and everyone of them lived.

XXXX

_Reefside_

Kim looked at the clock once again. How long was this going to take? It felt like it had already been an hour since she had set the timer. In reality it had only been about thirty seconds. Picking up the instructions she reread what she was looking for. Sighing she sat down once again and picked up the stick. Was it two lines that were supposed to turn blue or just one? Maybe she should've got the easy read one, the one that spelled everything out she thought jumping up again. Looking at the clock once again she sighed and sat down once more and closed her eyes. This was taking too long and she couldn't take this too much longer. Why did she ever think that this was a good idea without Tommy there? He was better at this type of thing. He was very patient unlike her.

"Oh please hurry up." She said as she pictured a beautiful baby girl in Tommy's arms and a little boy running through the yard. She wanted a baby with Tommy more than anything. They had had a great first year of marriage because it was normal with no ranger fights which was a blessing. She loved being a ranger but sometimes you just needed to be normal.

Tommy had surprised her yesterday with a diamond past, present, and future necklace which made her smile as she touched the pendent around her neck. She was more surprised that he had remembered their anniversary without any hints from her than him actually getting her a present. Thinking back over the past year, she had to smile again. Jason and Trini's son was growing like a weed and looking so much like his daddy.

Rocky and Aisha were finally getting married and thank goodness that it would be soon. He had finally popped the question after getting advice from everyone in the ranger world. He was just nervous that Aisha would say no. Of course, Kim knew that Aisha wouldn't have said no and she had tried to explain that to Rocky but he won't listen. Jason had convinced him that Aisha would laugh and say no the moment he asked her to marry him. When Kim had found that out she had a little talk with Jason and reassured Rocky that Aisha was going to say yes. Opening her eyes, Kim smiled when she thought of the bridesmaid's dress in the first guest bedroom. It was yellow of course but Kim actually didn't mind too much since it was Aisha's big day. She and Rocky were following tradition and using their ranger colors. The bridesmaids were wearing yellow and carrying red roses. The groomsmen would have red cummerbunds and bow-ties. They would also wear yellow roses on their jackets. Aisha would carry red and yellow roses and her dress also had a ribbon of red going down the back. Kim had asked about Rocky's second color, blue. They both smiled before pointing to the ribbons holding the flowers together. Laughing Kim asked if that was all the blue that would be in the wedding and they had said yes. It had not been a bog part of them so they only used it little. Coming back to the present as the alarm on her phone went off; Kim picked up the stick and held her breath. It was time to find out what their future held.

"Please, please be two lines." She whispered to herself as she heard the front door open. Tommy was finally home and just in time to share in the results be they good or bad.

XXXX

Tommy smiled as he pulled up in the drive. He enjoyed coming home to Kim being already home. It was rare that she beat him home anymore with her late classes at the gym. She had joined Rocky and Jason and expanded the gymnastics part. He was proud of her going into business with Jason and Rocky but if anyone could work with those two then it would be his wonderful wife. After grabbing his briefcase, he got out of his Jeep and walked up to the house. He smiled as he opened the door and smelled their dinner already fixed. One good thing about Kim beating him home was that she could cook better than him but he was learning. Apparently she had made a roast for tonight then he remembered that they were going over to Jason and Trini's for Nick's first birthday. Kim had told them last night that she would make a pot roast for the party. Tommy looked in the kitchen where he thought his wife would be but did not see her there. He didn't worry though because knowing her she hadn't heard him come in. She had been wrapped up the party plans for Nick's 1st birthday party all week. He couldn't believe that he had been married a year and that Nick was now one.

"Kimberly!" He yelled when he can up empty in the living room as well. He did see the pile of presents that she had stacked up on the couch for them to take over there though. How many presents did one little boy need, he thought.

"I'm coming." She yelled back and he smiled, she was in their room by the sound of it. He should've guess that she would be in their room. Thinking that she was getting ready for the party he continued to their room. He saw her come out of their bathroom and paused when she saw him. Looking at her now, made him want to shout for joy. He loved this impossible woman and was thankful that she loved him.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a good day?" He asked as he walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her soundly on the lips. He felt her arms come up around his neck.

"Yes, I did." She replied when he finally let her get some air. "I do have some news for you though." She said looking him in the eyes and lowering her arms. She backed up until her legs hit their bed frame.

"Who do I need to beat up?" He asked with a smile as he walked over to the dresser. Thinking that Jason or Rocky had done something made him smile, he would take pleasure in beating them up if only to please his wife. He stripped off his shirt so that he could change into something more comfortable.

"No one that I know of; but please look at me." Kim said as he turned back around to look at her. He saw a look that he had never seen in Kim's eyes before. It made him pause to really listen to what she was about to tell him. Something was bothering her and he wanted to know what it was.

"I'm listening." He said as he walked past her and sat down on the end of the bed. She jumped up and he watched her pace in front of him before coming to pause in front of him. He wanted to grab her hands and tell her to him what was wrong but she had to do this one her own way even though she was scaring him by the way she was acting. His patience would only stretch so far.

"Tommy, I have some news but I'm not sure how you are going to take it." She started as she looked down at her hands. She prayed that she could tell him without passing out.

"Kim you are scaring me." He said grabbing her hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes. He had never seen Kim like this.

"I'm sorry but one of the reasons I can home early was that I was sick, actually every day this week I have been feeling queasy and light-headed." She started before stopping again. "I knew that there had to be something wrong with me." She started again before pausing.

"What? Kim what is wrong with you?" He asked as he jumped up and looked down at her. "Kimberly, I need to know now." He said standing before her.

"It's okay. I'm fine now and I found out why I have been so sick then be better an hour later. We're pregnant!" She said as he paused trying to process what she had just said. It took him only seconds to work through her words and when he did he picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and kissing her again. This was the best news.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else wrong with you?" He asked suddenly. When she nodded he smiled.

"I take it that you're happy about this news." Kim said as he smiled even more.

"Yes I am but are you? I know that this soon but I want to start a family with you." He said putting a finger under her chin and raising her face to meet his. He wanted to know that this news was pleasing to her as it was to him. He was already thinking about their son or daughter playing around the house and in the yard.

"I'm ready to start a family with you too and yes I am happy about this." She said as he was brought back to the present as Kim grabbed his head and kissed him again showing him how much this news pleased her. He wrapped his arms around her and eased her back on the bed behind her as slowly as he could in his present state of mind. They had a little time before they had to be at the party and he planned to celebrate their happy news at this moment since they would be with the others for most of the night.

XXXX

"Where are Tommy and Kim?" Aisha asked as she came in and set the presents down. Rocky was carrying the food right behind her. It had been a risk with him carrying in the food but the presents were lighter and she knew that she could manage them.

"I guess that they are still at home but they have a few minutes still and his kids are supposed to be here too." Trini said as she took the food from Rocky and set it on the table with all the other food. Even though the dinos had graduated they were stilled referred to as Tommy's kids and they probably would be until they were married and having kids.

"Trini, just how many people have you invited?" Jason asked walking into the room with Nick on his hip. He was getting almost too big for Jason or Trini to carry around but they wanted to keep carrying him for a while longer.

"A few, now there's my handsome boy." Trini said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Nick's head and Jason's cheek.

"Yea only a year and I'm not the center of your world anymore. Go figure that." Jason said with a smile before leaning over and kissing Trini's lips. He loved teasing her about their world now being centered around their child and not ranger stuff. Of course there hadn't been any ranger stuff in over a year but that was beside the point. Nick was the center of their world.

"Hey I still have to eat and I would rather not lose my supper before I have even eaten it." Rocky said before he took off running. It was a good thing that Trini had taken the food because the war was on now. Jason was after him as Trini and Aisha just laughed. Neither girl knew how they worked together and got any work done.

"Are they at war again?" Hayley asked as she and Billy walked in with presents and food as well. They had past Jason and Rocky on their way in.

"Yea but I won't worry about it. Everyone's use to them and it makes both of them happy." Aisha said as Trini nodded. They were both smiling. They all knew to leave them alone because no one wanted to be dragged into their prank war.

"At least nothing changes with those two." Kat said with a smile as she and Anton walked into the house after Billy and Hayley with their presents and food. They were still dating but they were talking about getting married. She was helping him overcome being Mesogogg much like Kim had helped Tommy overcome being the Evil Green Ranger. They were pinks after all, and that meant helping others out while bringing them close to the group.

"That's true." Billy said as they looked out in the front yard at Jason and Rocky. Jason had finally caught Rocky and he was holding him down while laughing. Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent drove up in the driveway and paused. They just shook their heads before getting out of the car and walking up to the house. After over a year, they had learned that those two always did this when everyone got together.

"Hey, Jason, Rocky." Connor said as he passed them.

"Connor." They both said as Rocky struggled to get up. Jason had him pinned well though. Tommy and Kim came upon them in that same position minutes later. Tommy smiled as Kim ran over to the boys. Tommy wanted to call out that she be careful but they had agreed to wait to tell everyone after she went to the doctor. They just wanted to be sure and not get everyone's hopes up if it turned out that she wasn't pregnant. He knew that Kim knew what her body could take so he left her to deal with Jason and Rocky besides she was the only one that would ever approach them while they were fighting. He guessed that it helped that they were scared of her.

"Jason! Rocky! We are at Nick's birthday party and you are out here fighting. Jason let Rocky up and Rocky please quit that screaming. It is torture to any normal human being." Kim said with a laugh. The look on their faces was priceless. Jason finally let Rocky up and they dusted off their clothes before facing her.

"Kimberly Anne, what are you doing arriving late to your god son's birthday party?" Jason said as Rocky nodded before grabbing Kim and pulling her in tight for a hug.

"Can't breath." Kim gasped out as Jason laughed. Rocky always greeted her like this because he said that he had several years to make up for while she had been in Florida and he planned to continue greeting her this way every time he saw her.

"Rocky, if you don't want our fearless leader to beat you to a bloody pulp, I would suggest that you let his wife breath. He is kind of in love with her and would be very upset if she died." Jason said as Rocky released Kim with a smile.

"Thanks Jason and I am not late." She said as she turned around and headed to the house. Everyone was waiting on the front porch for the three of them.

"It is about time that you two remember that you are grown men and not children." Trini said as they drew near.

"Hey Trini!" Kim said as she walked up the porch and hugged Trini first before moving on to everyone else.

"Well I guess since everyone's here that we need to get this birthday party started." Jason said as everyone cheered. They walked back into the house and got everything ready to eat. After everyone finished their meals Trini brought out the cake with a huge candle in the shape of a one on it. She set in on the table in front of Jason would was holding Nick in his lap. Aisha grabbed the lighter before Rocky and lit the candle as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. Nick was confused by all the attention he was getting and because of that he buried his head into Jason's shoulder. He smiled down at his son and turned him back to the cake. He showed him how to blow out the candle but Nick said no and buried his head again. Trini smiled as Jason blew out the candle for his son. She then took the cake and started cutting it and giving everyone a piece. After everyone had a piece Trini grabbed the smaller cake in the fridge and gave it to Jason for Nick to tear into.

"Is this a good idea?" Jason asked as Nick looked down at his cake. He just knew that he would be getting cake all over him.

"Yes." Trini said simply. Nick looked at his mom then his dad before reaching out a small hand to the cake. He then proceeded to slam his other hand into the cake. He was making a mess but it was okay. Kim watched as more of the cake landed in Jason's lap than in Nick's mouth but the little boy didn't care. He was having a ball. His dad didn't look like he was having a ball; no Jason looked like he wanted to be somewhere else other than holding his son at that moment.

"You will both need a bath." Tommy said with a smile. Kim hit his shoulder to warn him not to make too much fun of Jason.

"Oh believe me I know." Jason said as he looked down at his son then back to Tommy. Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party as Nick opened his presents. Most of his presents were toys but some were clothes in the colors of Red, Gold, and Yellow. Trini noticed the trend before Jason and it caused her to laugh. It was very fortunate that her color had been yellow instead of pink. Nick in pink wouldn't be a pretty sight and Jason would flip if his son was wearing pink.

XXXX

"Do you think that you can handle a baby right now?" Tommy asked Kim later that night in bed. He had her wrapped tightly in his arms and nestled into his side. The moonlight grazed the edge of the bed and Kim drew circles on his forearm with her fingertips.

"Yea I think so. It would take some adjusting but I know that I am ready if you are." She said as she leaned up and over him to look in his eyes.

"I am ready for you to grow heavy with my child. It will be an adjustment but I think if we can handle Zedd, Rita, and all the other bad guys, we can handle parenthood." Tommy said with a smile as he kissed her. They talked into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms. It was a peaceful sleep for both of them like it had been for the past year. They didn't have to worry about anyone attacking the planet or so they thought. Their lives were able to change and not because of the baby.

XXXX

"Zordon, I believe that an old enemy is on his way back to Earth. Do I need to inform the rangers?" Alpha asked from the computers. He had been monitoring the situation for the past couple of weeks.

"No, not yet, let's see if that is his path of attack. He might not attack the Earth this time." Zordon said looking out over Eltar. He did not want to call his rangers back to duty but he would if he needed too. He just hoped that he didn't need too. They deserved to live a normal life without stepping back into the spandex that had defined their teenage years much more than he would've like. He also knew that given a choice, each of them would take the mantle up once again and be the Power Rangers. They had done it every time he had asked them.

XXXX

"Target Earth!" The enemy of old said to himself more than anyone else. He would get his revenge on those pesky rangers starting with Tommy and Kimberly. They would never what was coming. He had planned this for entirely too long and nothing would get in his way. He would rule the Earth.

XXXX

Tommy woke to Kim's moans in the night. He jerked up to find the danger but saw that no one was there. Looking down at his wife, he saw the trail of tears down her checks. He brushed them away and gently shook her awake.

"Kim, Kimberly." He said in her ear. She came awake with a start.

"Tommy?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Nightmares?" He asked looking concerned. The last time she had had nightmares was when Zedd had planted them right before she became evil. He hoped that this wasn't a bad sign but he just knew that it meant the Power Rangers would be once again needed.

XXXX

A lone figure stood on the edge of the monolight, with her green cape flapping in the wind. She knew that it was time once again to call upon the ancient Ninjetti animal spirits. It was time for the Power Rangers to fight again and this time it would take more than Tommy and Kimberly to defeat their enemy.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think of this first chapter? Please let me know. I am super excited about this story and hope that everyone is ready for it. I couldn't wait to bring back the characters of Fate for this new story. The next chapter should be out soon. Also for those of you that have not read Fate yet, you might want too, if just to see how everyone got to this point.


	2. An Old Foe Returns

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. This is the second chapter and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and put this story on your alert list. This chapter is for you.

XXXX

"Are you sure that you don't want me to wait on you?" Kim asked as she pulled up to the clinic in her SUV.

"_Kim, I'm sure there is no way that I can get away. Principal Randall said that she was sorry though." _Tommy said with a sigh. Kim knew that this was hard for him not to be with her at this first visit.

"Well if it makes you feel better, this visit is just to confirm that we are pregnant and to tell me to be safe." Kim said as Tommy sighed once again. Smiling she got out of her car with her pink phone to her ear.

"_I know but I promise you that I will be at every appointment after this."_ He said in firm tones. Laughing softy, she walked into the doctor's office the next afternoon. Telling him bye she snapped the phone shut and put it in her purse. This had been the earliest appointment that she could get this week. She only felt bad because Tommy couldn't get off work and come with her. He had been fusing her entire way to the doctor. It was a good thing that he was on lunch break. Smiling she walked up the desk and got all her paperwork so that she could get that filled out. She found an open seat next to window and took it. Twenty minutes later she was called back and was placed in a room. She looked around and saw that it was a typical patient room with charts and framed art on the walls. The décor had changed little since she started coming here; the only thing that really changed was the staff. A nurse knocked on the door frame and got her weight and height before taking her back to the room and leaving her alone once again. She only sat there for a few more minutes before her doctor walked in.

"Kimberly, it is a pleasure to see you without any injuries." Dr. Martin said with a smile as he sat down on the stool at the foot of the exam table. He had been her doctor all through high school and when she came back from Florida. It was a good thing that he had moved to Reefside to practice or she would be force to drive to Angel Grove to see him.

"I am trying to be careful since I am older now and because it hurts more." She said with a smile thinking of all the injuries that she had came in with over the years. Most of those injuries were caused by gymnastics but a few of those covered up her ranger injuries.

"Careful? Kimberly, I just saw you three months ago with a sprained wrist from a new dismount that you were showing the girls. Why you were attempting to do a back hand spring into a full triple twist, I will never know. Those girls are too young to that difficult of a move. How is that wrist by the way?" He asked with a smile. Kimberly was a great gymnast and an even better teacher.

"Doing good and it doesn't hurt anymore thanks to you but that's not the reason I am here." She said shifting on the table.

"What is the reason, Mrs. Oliver?" He asked her with a smile. He thought back on all the years she had been coming to him. She had been his patient since she had been thirteen. Most of the time when he saw her she was hurt from a move she had tried to do on those four inches of wood they called the beam. He always wondered why she tried new moves when her routine was top of the line anyway.

"Well I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. I just wanted to make sure and find out what I need to do." She said looking down at him.

He had assumed that was the reason since she had been married for a year now. "Well we can run your blood work now and let you know in a few minutes." He said standing up and calling for a nurse. "I will leave you while Laura takes care of your workup." He said as Kim nodded.

"As Dr. Martin said, my name is Laura and I will try not to let this hurt too much. I know how needles hurt some people." The nurse said as she got everything ready on the table next to Kim.

"Oh I'm not afraid of needles." Kim said with a smile as the nurse nodded. Kim turned away as the nurse inserted the needle and true to her word, Kim barely felt it. She watched as Laura drew the required amount before removing the needle and rushing out with the vials of blood. Kim sat there and hummed to herself while she waited for the results. They weren't long in coming thank goodness. She had already done the waiting game yesterday with the at-home pregnancy test. The doctor and nurse walked in thirty minutes later with charts. He asked her to lay back and prop her feet into the stir-ups at the sides of the bed. He did a physical examination on her to make sure that everything looked fine and that there were not physical problems.

"Well Mrs. Oliver, I do believe that you are correct. You, miss are three months pregnant." Dr. Martin said with a smile as he started removing his gloves.

"What? Three months? Shouldn't I have known before now? I mean I know that I have never been regular because of gymnastics but I just started seeing signs last week." Kim said looking panicked. She thought that something was wrong with her and her pregnancy. Why hadn't she known until now?

"Oh no you are perfectly normal, some women know early but some it takes a little longer. Everything looks good and you are in perfect health. I do have a few rules for you during the rest of your pregnancy." The doctor stated which made Kim pause. She wondered what the rules would be if everything was fine.

"Rules?" Kim said looking more worried by the moment.

"Yes, first off no gymnastics until after the baby is born. I know you teach classes but they must be taught on the floor. No jumps, splits, flips, or anything else that takes your feet off of the ground. Secondly I want you to enjoy this time. You and your husband have created a new life that is totally yours. Thirdly get plenty of rest and eat as much as you want too. No diets, because you will need to gain as much weight as you can for the baby." He said with a smile.

"I can't do any gymnastics at all?" She asked him.

"No, the only thing you can do is teach your class from the floor. Also I am sending these rules to your husband, Jason, and Rocky. If I need too, I will send them to all of your friends." He told her in a stern tone. He knew that she loved gymnastics and would do anything to be on the beam but it was great risk to her baby.

"Fine, I promise to stay on the ground. I don't want to risk my baby." She said looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. He would still send the instructions out because he knew her very well. She would have to show one of the girls a move on the beam then another before she was doing a whole routine on it. It was in her nature to want to help her students even if it meant risking her health or the health of her unborn child. He gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something to calm her morning sickness that didn't seem to hit in the morning. She left the office in a daze but finally made it home to see that Tommy had beaten her home. Thinking about all the doctor had said made her pause before getting out of her car. What would happen if the Earth needed the Power Rangers? How could she help Tommy defend the Earth while she was pregnant?

XXXX

"So I take it we are pregnant since I got this list of rules at work?" Tommy asked as she walked in smiling. He sat down his list of instructions on the table.

"Yea he wanted to make sure that I behaved while I was pregnant. He sent one to Jason and Rocky too. Everyone should show up here later tonight to ask questions." She said as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Yea Jason called earlier and said that he and Trini would be over. Should I order pizza for everyone?" He asked her with a smile. He was reaching for the phone when she answered him.

"Yes. I'm in the mood for pepperoni and sausage." She said walking out of the kitchen. He listened as she went to their bedroom. Turning back he snatched up the phone and hit the speed dial for the local pizza joint. He order 20 pizzas and hoped that it would be enough with Rocky and Connor coming. Knowing Jason like he did, everyone had been called and was informed to meet there tonight. Everyone would want to share in their news of another Power Ranger baby coming into the world.

XXXX

"Okay so the doctor faxed over a list of rules for Kim? I bet he thought she wouldn't listen to him so he sent you a list and Tommy." Trini said looking over at her husband.

"Yea that's my guess too. Are you ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded and grabbed their son. He took the diaper bag from her and led her out the door. It was very convenient that they lived next door. They could just walk over to Tommy and Kim's.

XXXX

"Aisha, hurry up. Jason and Trini are going to beat us over there." Rocky hollered up the stairs. He and Aisha had decided to buy a house and knew that it made better sense to just live together than for one of them to rent somewhere when they were getting married in a few weeks.

"Rocky, they live next door! They are going to beat everyone there. Just chill." She yelled back to him as he sighed and leaned against the railing of the staircase. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs at the ankles. He stayed like that until she came down the stairs twenty minutes later.

"Finally." He muttered as she hit the back of his head. "Ow!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. She laughed and pushed him out the door. They finally got into the car and made their way to Tommy and Kim's.

XXXX

Everyone finally made it Tommy and Kim's after Rocky and Aisha pulled up. Kim explained why the doctor sent out the list of rules. They all nodded and told her that she was following every rule. She sighed before she started laughing. The next six months were going to be a joy with everyone watching over her. They all ate and talked about a little Tommy or Kim running around in a few months. It would be great if they had a little girl so that Nick could watch over her like Jason did with Kim when they were little. Everyone finally started going home after they found out how late it was and that Kim needed to get her rest. She and Tommy said their goodbyes before turning in for the night. It wasn't long before another nightmare hit Kim. She was very pregnant and an old foe had come back to attack the Earth once again. Tommy was fighting alone because she was unable to morph in her condition. She watched him fight and fight until he couldn't any longer. Watching him fall to the foe was all that she could take. Bolting upright she took a deep breath. It didn't help calm her fear though. She could still him lying on the ground not moving. Something was wrong and she knew in her heart that the Power Rangers would once again be needed but how would she fight now in her condition. She would not lose Tommy because she was pregnant and couldn't fight. Something had to be done.

XXXX

The next morning Tommy was making breakfast when Kim walked downstairs. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and one that he planned to spend with his wife.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said smiling at her from the stove. Kim paused to admire the picture that he presented standing there in just a pair of well-worn jeans. It was a pair of jeans that she loved seeing on him since they molded his body perfectly.

"Good morning." She said walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her head for a minute against his bare back, she breathed in his scent. Leaning around him to see what he had cooked, she smiled when she saw the eggs he was attempting to make. "I think that those are beyond done." She said with a smile and kissed his bare shoulder blade.

"Oh, no. I wanted this to be perfect." He said with a sigh and a laugh.

"It's the thought that counts." She said stepping back from him.

"I guess we can always go out to eat." He said looking at the stove then back to her. He noticed that she was worrying over something. "Kim what's wrong?" He asked turning to face her after he took the eggs off the stove.

"I had a nightmare last night. Do you think that any of our old foes could come back like Zedd and Rita did?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe but I doubt it. Why?" He asked becoming more worried about her. He knew that her nightmares were making her worried which was not good in her present condition. One of her rules was not to be stressed or worried.

"I don't know but it scares me to think that they could." She said looking away.

"Who do you think is coming back?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't know maybe Divatox or the Machine Empire, or even Ivan Ooze." She whispered so low that Tommy had to strain to hear.

"Ivan Ooze? He was destroyed by Ryan's Comet and the Machine Empire was destroyed as well by the Zeo team. Also Divatox was turned back good if I'm not mistaken by Zordon's wave." He said quietly gathering her close.

"Zedd and Rita were also turned good and look at them. Also what if Ivan Ooze ejected from his machine in time, I mean we don't know for sure that he is gone. There is a lot of doubt about any of the evils we have faced." She said looking up at him.

"Have you called Zordon or Billy about this?" He asked her. He could clearly see her worry and that worried him. She didn't jump to conclusions over ranger stuff and that made him think about the possibility that some evil was back and Kim could sense it.

"I tried but they are not answering. I've never known them not to answer." She said shifting back.

"They will, just give them time. Now you quit worrying because it's not good for you or the baby." He said trying to calm her fears. He would call both Zordon and Billy later to get to the bottom of Kim's fears.

"But what if something happens that we are needed? I will not be able to help you will at least in the foreseeable future." She said looking worried again.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise." He said before leaning in to kiss her softly. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company. It was the perfect day that only foretold of the danger lurking around the corner.

XXXX

The following Monday Kim was gathering her stuff up. She had already changed back into her street clothes so that she could head home. Jason and Rocky had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't to stay the whole day. At three o'clock they were pushing her out the door. She smiled and waved bye to them. Unlocking the doors of her car, she threw her purse in the passenger seat before she started to get in before she was stopped.

"Well, well Kimberly it is nice to see you once again." A voice said from behind her. She swung around to see who it was and the breath left her body in a whoosh.

"I knew it." Kim said under her breath. She slipped into a fighting stance until she saw that she was surrounded. Knowing that she couldn't risk her baby, she lowered her guard. She knew that Tommy would save her and she needed to be unharmed when he did.

"I was expecting your knight in shining armor to be with you but you will do just fine by yourself." The voice said as they walked closer before disappearing with Kimberly.

XXXX

"Hey Jase, do you know where Kim is?" Tommy asked as he walked through the house. He had assumed that Kim would leave early today but apparently not. It was after five now and he had had a long day at school and it Hayley's. He had tried to get a hold of Zordon and Billy once again but neither was answering.

"She is supposed to be at home. We made her leave at 3 today." Jason said coming to his feet. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Never one to ignore his gut feeling, he started walking to the door as Tommy spoke once again.

"I'm on my way." Tommy said flipping his phone shut. He ran out to his Jeep and climbed in. Something was wrong with his wife, he could feel it. Cranking the vehicle and throwing it into reverse, he floored it. He only remembered his seatbelt when he hit the highway. Saying a curse, he drew it on only to release it as he turned in the drive at the gym.

XXXX

"Jason, what's wrong?" Rocky said as Jason walked out of his office looking paler than Rocky had ever seen him.

"Kim is missing." He said in passing.

"What? Where is Tommy?" Rocky asked him jumping up to follow after him.

"On his way." Jason said as he looked at Rocky for the first time. They looked at each other and walked outside. Tommy was pulling up as they made their way outside. The Jeep threw gravel in several directions as Tommy came to a stop. He jumped out before the dust could even settle back to the ground.

"Okay Hayley is on her way to the house to find out where she is. I can't get a hold of Billy but maybe she can. Where is her car?" Tommy asked looking from Rocky to Jason.

"Back here." Jason said as they walked around the building and came to a stop at Kim's car. The door was open but there was no sign of the Pink Ranger anywhere. Tommy walked over to the car and looked in. He saw her purse in the passenger seat lying on its side. She probably had just thrown it in there. Kneeling down he looked up the car for anything that might give him a clue as to where she was. He looked to the front of the car and looked at the front driver tire. He saw something. Jumping up he closed the door and knelt down by the tire.

"What is it?" Jason said as he and Rocky charged forward and knelt down beside him.

"I know who has Kimberly." He said pointing to what he found. Rocky hissed under his breath as Jason looked between them.

"What's going on?" He asked once again. He didn't understand what the big deal was over some purple slime by Kim's car. Tommy looked up at Jason with a fury that Jason had only seen once. He saw Tommy's eyes flash green as he clenched his fist in rage. Whoever had Kimberly would pay for taking her from him.

XXXX

"Connor, will you please tell us why we are heading to Dr. O's? We have classes later today." Ethan said as Trent, Ethan, and Kira all nodded. They had decided to all attend University in Angel Grove so that they could be close to everyone. They were still learning about all the other rangers and growing closer to them.

"Rocky called and said that Kimberly has been kidnapped. I know that Dr. O is going to need all the help he can get." He said turning off the highway toward Reefside. Thank goodness that Dr. O and Kim lived on this side of Reefside. It would save them some time. Kira suddenly knew that reason that Connor was taking the curves on two wheels. Connor was closer to them than his own parents and if they needed him then he was going to be there.

"Kimberly has been captured? By whom?" Kira asked. She knew that al the rangers were in an uproar especially since Kim was pregnant. She was unsettled that Kim had been captured again. Something big was going on.

"Someone named Ivan Ooze." Connor said as Kira looked over at him. She knew that name and it was hard to believe that he was back. Supposedly the rangers had destroyed him by throwing him into the path of Ryan's Comet years ago. How was he back and why did he want Kimberly?

XXXX

"What are doing back? I thought we destroyed you." Kim said from behind the bars. He had taken her to the moon palace since Zedd and Rita were no longer there. He knew that the rangers had destroyed them over a year ago and now it was his time. It was his time to finish what he had started several years ago, to destroy the Power Rangers.

"You my dear are only the first piece to my puzzle. I will destroy you and your dear husband. The Falcon and the Crane will fly no more." Ivan Ooze said as he walked away from her. Kim prayed that Tommy found her and soon. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had too. She tried to focus all of her energy because she knew that she would need to call upon her powers once again. Tommy was not fighting Ivan Ooze by himself.

XXXX

"Zordon, it is time to see your rangers." Dulcea said as she appeared before him.

"I know. Ivan Ooze has Kimberly." He said looking at the master warrior.

"What? We must find her before the Falcon gives into his rage over losing the Crane." She said as Zordon nodded. It was time to reveal the remaining part of their legacy as rangers.

"Its time to reveal the rest to them, Dulcea." Zordon said as she nodded. She knew that remaining rangers would be paying her a visit very soon as their animal spirits called out to them. The Ninjetti had to come together now to defeat Ivan Ooze once again.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had to bring back Ivan Ooze for the sequel. He was just an awesome bad guy in the movie. Anyway the next chaper should be out soon and don't foget to let me know what you think.


	3. Taking Action

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It was fun to write and just breaths life into the characters and the story. Also huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I am so excited that you are actually reading and reviewing the chapters.

XXXX

"Alpha, please monitor Kimberly's status. I don't want any harm to come to her." Zordon said as Alpha nodded. "Also prepare for our journey back to Earth. The rangers will need our help." Zordon said looking back at Dulcea. She at least didn't look too grim for their journey back to Earth.

XXXX

Ivan Ooze looked at his captive and wondered why she wasn't weeping and begging him to let her out. No, she was just sitting on the floor with her eyes closed as if she was trying to transport her way out of here. He needed to do something to shake that little world of hers, but what?

XXXX

"Hayley, have you found out anything?" Trini asked as she walked downstairs. Nick was on her hip before she set him in the floor to play with his toys he had brought. Jason had called her and told her what was going on. She grabbed Nick and walked over to Tommy and Kim's to help Hayley with anything she needed until the boys got there.

"No and I can't get in touch with Billy. He is not answering his cell or that blasted Aquitar phone he gave me to call him on." Hayley gritted out. She was not prepared for another evil surfacing. Why couldn't they stay away from Tommy and Kim? This was supposed to be a happy time for the new parents. She didn't know what would happen if Kim or the baby was hurt. Tommy just might go over the deep end.

"Well sometimes Billy forgets to charge the phone even though he is a genius but I will try for you. I will try contact him on our communicators." She said with a smile before setting Nick down in the corner with his toys. Like all the other rangers, she still wore her communicator on her wrist.

"Communicator, why didn't I think of that? I'm sure that Tommy has left his here somewhere." Hayley said as Trini laughed. Knowing Tommy, his communicator was laying on his dresser where Kim put it each night. Trini raised her wrist to her mouth and called Billy. She only had to wait a second before he answered.

"Trini? Why are you using your communicator?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"Because you won't answer your phones, but the reason I'm calling is that Kim has been captured." Trini said as she heard footsteps upstairs. Someone was here. Moments later Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Aisha, Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent all came downstairs.

"WHAT? How did this happen? Oh never mind, I'm on my way. I should be there in a few minutes." Billy said.

"Okay see you in a few." Trini said knowing that Billy would teleport them if need be. "Well?" She asked Tommy. He didn't look like he was taking this very well but at least he was holding it together for the moment.

"Ivan Ooze has her. I don't know how or why but he does have her. She said this morning that she had a feeling that something was wrong. She has been having nightmares about one of our enemies coming back like Zedd and Rita. I told her not to worry about it but I was wrong." He said turning from her to walk over to the computer. Everyone knew that Tommy would take this hard but not that he would blame himself for her being taken. He couldn't have prevented it and he wasn't around but then again that was the problem. He wasn't around when she was taken.

"Tommy," Trini started before Jason stopped her with a shake of his head. "I contacted Billy and he is on his way." She said as he nodded. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well how about we get something for everyone to eat." Aisha said as Trini, Kat, and Tanya nodded. They started walking upstairs as everyone else looked around. Kira looked at Connor and saw his nod before she followed the girls upstairs to help in anyway she could.

XXXX

"Are we really going to be cooking while everyone else is downstairs trying to find Kim?" Kira asked when she stopped in the kitchen.

"Yes and no, everyone needs to eat something but more importantly Tommy needs to be with the guys right now." Aisha said as the other girls nodded.

"Why does he need to be with the guys?" Kira asked trying to understand. There were still so many things that she didn't understand. She didn't know how the girls knew that Tommy needed to be left alone.

"He can break down in front of them whereas if we were down there he would bottle everything up and try to be the fearless leader again." Kat supplied, answering Kira's unspoken question, as she opened the pantry.

"I guess that makes sense but I don't know how you know these things." She said as she sat down at the table. Fingering the placemat, she looked up at the women with her. They looked normal but you could tell that there was an understanding with them.

"Too many years of being rangers and friends." Tanya said with a smile.

"I think that we need to either go shopping or order take-out." Trini said looking at what they had found. Apparently Kim and Tommy hadn't been shopping yet.

"Pizza." Aisha, Kat, Kira, and Tanya said at once before they started laughing. .

"Okay I will place the order and hope that Billy gets here soon." Trini said grabbing the phone. The other girls walked into the living room and sat down.

"Kat, where is Anton?" Kira asked suddenly. She wondered where he was since Kat was here by herself.

"He is on assignment in New York. I called and told him about Kim. He told me to keep a close eye on Tommy." Kat stated.

"Does everyone look out for Dr. O?" Kira asked as everyone nodded. Hayley appeared moments later and saw down next to Tanya and Kat on the couch.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be helping find Kim?" Trini asked walking into the living room.

"Billy is down there now and Rocky told me to come up here." She said looking at Aisha.

"Hey don't look at me, I can't help it that he sent you up here. At least he didn't play a prank on you." Aisha pointed out with a smile.

"Oh crap, you don't think that he has his bag do you?" She asked looking around the room. This would not be a good thing if Rocky bought his prank bag.

"Well since he came from work, I doubt it but I don't put it past him to have it in his car." Aisha said with a smile. They heard shouts coming from downstairs and knew that something had happened. Jumping up they all ran downstairs to see what was going on.

XXXX

"I found her!" Billy shouted as everyone crowded around the computer. The girls all pushed through so that they could see as well. Billy had brought up a visual of Kim. She was just sitting down right now looking very relaxed which was odd.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked trying to hold it together. She didn't look hurt but he still needed to check her over to make sure that she and the baby was fine.

"In the moon palace but I have some other news." He started as everyone turned to look at him. "I didn't find her by her power signature but by the baby's." He said looking at Tommy. This was probably not the best time for this news but Tommy needed to know what was going on with his baby.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked trying to piece everything together. It was like Billy was speaking a foreign language.

"I'm not sure." He said quietly. He knew that saying that could quite possibly send Tommy over the edge but he didn't know why Tommy and Kim's baby had a power signature. A power signature was only associated with a Power Ranger.

"The baby has a power signature? Its faint though right? I mean it's not like any of ours is it?" Jason asked. "I mean the baby is not a ranger." He said with worry as he looked at Billy.

"Yes it is like ours, the baby has powers. They are a combination of yours and Kim's powers though I am not sure what that will mean to Kimberly's body." Billy said looking at Tommy who was looking like he needed to drink.

"What?" He asked trying to comprehend what Billy was telling him. At least everyone else looked like they didn't know what Billy was saying either.

"You mean the baby is a Power Ranger?" Connor finally asked from the back.

"Well not really a Power Ranger but the baby does have powers like a ranger." Billy answered.

"Oh wow, Dr. O. You and Kim have the first Power Ranger baby. I wonder if the baby will have a little power ranger suit?" Connor said as Tommy walked away. He went upstairs as everyone stayed where they were. He needed time to process what Billy was telling him and what it would mean to him and Kim.

"Connor." Kira said as he shrugged.

"What? It's a good question." He said as Rocky started laughing. Rocky was the only one that found it funny though. He could see Connor's point.

"No I think the better question is what color will the baby be? I mean Kim is pink but Tommy has been five colors" Rocky said as Aisha slapped his arm. Billy shook his head and turned back to the computer. He had to find a way to save Kimberly and the baby. The baby played some part in this but he didn't know what but he would find out.

"Wait how do you figure five?" Connor asked as everyone left the two Reds alone. He had been trying to figure out how Rocky had come up with five colors for Dr. O.

"Green, White, Red, Black, then White again." Rocky said counting them off on his fingers. "That makes five."

"Wait you counted White twice. It should only be four colors." Connor said.

"No White is totally twice since those powers were destroyed." Rocky argued back.

"Boys, it doesn't matter about how many colors Tommy has been. We need to find Kimberly." Trini said to both of them.

"Sorry." They both said as Trini glared at them. They both backed away from the Original Yellow Ranger and her glowing red eyes. They still wanted to know what color the baby would be.

XXXX

"How did you get back?" Kim asked as she stood up next to the bars. Ivan Ooze just laughed. "I asked you how you are back. We destroyed you." Kim said in anger.

"No, my dear, I'm afraid I escape Ryan's Comet by disconnecting from my creation. I spent several years in space before I finally came back to the moon. I started working on my plan and waited. I knew that the time would come for me. You and your friends will be destroyed this time around. No Ninjetti animals to save you this time because I heard that Master Vile destroyed those years ago." Ivan Ooze said from atop the throne of Zedd. He had cleared out all the junk from the palace for his stay before he attacked Earth.

"You will not destroy the Power Rangers. I will not let you." She said keeping the information about hers and Tommy's new powers to herself. They would need that advantage to win against him.

"Oh I think that your doctor has told you no activity off the ground and I do believe that being a ranger will cause you to be jumping around. You don't want to stress the baby, now do you?" He said causing her blood to turn cold. He knew that she was pregnant. She prayed that Tommy would find her and fast for both of their sakes.

XXXX

"Billy, how do we get her back?" Jason asked after several minutes of silence.

"Tommy will need to sneak in there and get her." He said as Jason nodded. He kind of figured that Tommy would be the one to go in and get her.

"Do you think he can find her?" Aisha asked.

"I can go with him. I know my way around." Kat said quietly behind everyone.

"Kat, you don't have any powers. This is too much of a risk for you." Jason said as everyone nodded. He had slipped into leader mode just like the old days.

"I have my Zeo powers and each of you would take this risk if you knew your way around. Trust me, I can do this." She said looking at Jason. This was her chance to really prove that she was a ranger. She needed to do this to prove it to herself.

"Kat's right, Jason, she knows that palace better than anyone. If anyone should go with Tommy, it should be Katherine." Trini said coming to stand beside the second Pink Ranger. "Besides who would ever expect anyone to go with Tommy to rescue Kim?" She asked sweetly.

"How can I fight you?" Jason muttered under his breath. Billy started making plans to get Tommy and Kat into the Moon Palace and out with Kim in tow. They couldn't risk Tommy teleporting in to get Kim. He could teleport to the moon near the palace but with Kat going, they would need to use Billy's teleportation.

"Who is going to tell Tommy?" Connor asked. He had just bought up the first problem, telling Tommy that he could not do this alone.

"I will." Jason said. "Kat, do you want to join me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said simply. It would take both of them to convince Tommy that he needed help getting Kim back.

XXXX

Jason and Kat paused at the top of the stairs. They saw Tommy standing in front of the window facing the drive. He was broken more than either had seen him, it worse than when Zedd had taken her from his side. This time, it was his family that had been taken.

"Tommy." Jason said as Tommy spun around to face them. They saw traces of tears on his cheeks as he quickly brushed them away.

"Has Billy found a way for me to get her?" He asked looking at them. He was becoming the fearless leader once again. Gone was the broken man that they had glimpsed at, replaced by the White Ranger ready for battle to save his Pink Princess.

"Yes but you are going to have a little help from Kat. She knows that palace better than anyone." Jason said as Kat nodded.

"When do we leave?" He asked surprising them. They guessed that he would give them a fight over anyone going with him but he wasn't.

"You're not going to fight us on this?" Kat asked him looking a little worried.

"No because every second counts, we need to get to Kim as soon as possible." He said walking downstairs to join the others. Jason and Kat shared a look before joining everyone else. It was time to save Kimberly.

XXXX

Dulcea looked from Zordon and Alpha out over Eltar. This planet had finally found peace after Zordon's wave went through space. This was how Earth was supposed to be, at peace. It would be once Ivan Ooze was destroyed. It was time for peace to come to Earth and the Power Rangers. Remembering the last of the legacy brought a smile to her face.

_An old foe will return who was long thought perished that the Falcon and the Crane cannot fight by themselves. The Lion and the remaining Ninjetti will rise up and help the Falcon and Crane bring down this foe and a new life will come forth to seal their fate as the Greatest Rangers ever to answer the call but the new life must come forth or the Universe will forever be lost._

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I had to have the Connor/Rocky discussion. It was simply too hard not to have them ask the question. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon and I hope that everyone will let me know what you thought about this one.


	4. Rescuing Kim

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story or even book-marked this story. I hope that you like this chapter.

XXXX

Kim looked over at the creature guarding her. He or rather it looked like the purple men from long ago with the dreads in purple along with being made by some kind of slime which still grossed her out. She prayed that the tengas were not back as well. She hated those birds. Ivan's tengas seemed stronger than Zedd and Rita's. It was like they had taken the idea and didn't add one ingredient to make them stronger. Ivan's were harder to fight but then she remembered fighting them without her powers maybe they would be a little easier since she had powers now. The putties were hard to fight when she first became a ranger. Sighing she walked to the far wall and tried to focus her energy. It had been over a year since she had had to use her powers and that sacred her a little. She should've practice her powers and built them up in case of another attack to Earth. Taking off her ring, she focused on lifting it with her mind. The ring barely floated up the first few times until finally she got it eye level. Thankfully the guards were paying her little attention. She could lift a ring but what about an actual being that was bigger than her. She would just have to pray that when the time came that she could fight back and still get out without hurting her child.

XXXX

"Billy, please outline the plan." Tommy said pulling up a chair next to the Original Blue Ranger. He knew that Billy had a plan since Jason and Kat had gotten him.

"Well we are going to teleport you as close to the moon palace as possible. I don't want to alert them to you and Kat being there though. Also I want you to conserve your strength so that is another reason that I am teleporting you in besides the fact that you can't teleport Kat with you. After that Kat will get you inside to Kim. She is being held in the upper dungeon." He said looking at Tommy. Everyone had crowded around so that they could hear Billy's plan as well. It sounded good to them but they knew that anything could go wrong. They were rangers and knew plans always went wrong.

"Well whenever you are ready, I'm ready to go." Tommy stated standing up and moving to the back of the room. Kat stood up to walk over to him when Trini pulled her to the side. The Yellow Ranger had one thing that she wanted to stress to the Pink Zeo.

"Take care of both of them and for goodness sake make sure that Tommy doesn't do anything stupid." Trini said in low tones as Kat nodded. Trini then let her go so that she could go and stand next to Tommy at the back of the room.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Tommy asked her. He wanted to make sure that she really wanted to go because this was going to be hard enough without having to worry about her.

"I'm sure. I am returning a favor from long ago." She said with smile as Billy keyed in their destination. The pair was in engulfed in energy beams in the colors of White and Purple. Everyone watched them disappeared before they even realized that Kat's color was wrong.

"Billy did you change Kat's color?" Aisha asked him as she came to stand next to him.

"No. I'm not sure why she was teleported in purple instead of pink but I will start running scans on that after they get Kim back." He said as he turned back to the computer to monitor Tommy and Kat's progress. Hayley sat down beside him to give him another pair of eyes to watch for problems. Everyone else just spilt off into small groups trying to stay calm and not worry about three of their friends within the grasp of Ivan Ooze.

XXXX

"Connor what's wrong?" Kira asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend on the back steps. She had been searching for him for the past ten minutes when she finally looked out the sliding glass back doors. There he sat in his red Nike shirt and his well-worn jeans. Sitting there, he looked like a lost puppy that made her heart ache. He was closer to Tommy and Kim than any of the other Dinos. It was probably because they had rescued him and then took him under their wing to show him how to be a ranger. He was a better ranger because of Tommy and Kim. They all were better rangers because of the Power Couple. Learning to fight as one unit was their biggest lesson and one that they still had to remember.

"I just don't get how Rocky comes up with five colors, I mean it just doesn't work out." He said with a sigh as he looked out over the back yard. He relaxed in her presence which made her smile. Even though he was a jock, he didn't feel comfortable with everyone.

"Are you serious? Kim is being held hostage in a dungeon on the moon and all you can think about is how many ranger colors Dr. O has been." She said in a huff. "I can't believe you; I mean I thought that Dr. O and Kim meant more to you than that." She said really trying to understand her boyfriend.

"They do but if I think about her being in danger and him having to go after her, I will go mad. I wanted to go but I know that Kat knows that palace better than anyone of us. This way I can keep my cool and be ready if we are needed." He said turning to look at her. Kira paused then and really looked at her boyfriend. There were very few times that she got to see this side of him but when she did it made her love him even more. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. She wanted to provide him the comfort that he won't ask for but that he needed. Connor knew that he should be strong but the comfort of Kira's arms had him sinker even further into them. He didn't even have to say that he needed her, she just knew.

"I am sorry to break this up but Tommy and Kat are up on the visuals downstairs." Trent said from behind them. Kira eased back as Connor kissed her forehead before standing up. He reached down and helped Kira to her feet and they walked into the house and downstairs to watch. This was a big mission for the rangers.

XXXX

Kimberly closed her eyes and felt Tommy near to her. Someone was with him but she wasn't sure who but he was here. She felt her powers rise as she morphed into the Pink Ranger. She had been really working on her focus and felt it honed and ready to attack.

"How is this possible?" The guard said as he looked over at his prisoner. How could she morph when she was thought to be powerless? He would need to inform Ivan about this development. Apparently the Ninjetti had already been awakened which meant that the plan would have to change now.

"I am a Power Ranger, that's how this happened." She said in a low calm voice with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She would not let them defeat her.

"You are supposed to be powerless." He said stepping toward her. This had to be an illusion. She could not be the Pink Crane.

"But I'm not powerless, am I?" She said with a smile. Tommy was closing in and fast.

XXXX

"Tommy, they are just right up there." Kat whispered as Tommy nodded. He could sense Kimberly near and it made him smile. His powers rose up and he morphed into the White Falcon before Kat's eyes. He just knew that Kim was standing in her cell with her Pink robes covering her tiny body. Kat took a step back. Seeing him standing before her in the White Ranger robes from long ago, made Kat remember her time here in the palace. She remembered when Kim was lying downstairs and hers powers being drained from her and she was glad that Tommy let her come on this rescue mission. It was time for her to repay Kim. It was time to save the Original Pink Ranger.

"I'm taking the right and you take the left." Tommy said as Kat nodded. She quietly morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger. She stuck to the shadows as she got into position. Tommy's plan was to take down the guard while Kat unlocked the cell. She was to get Kim to safety if anything went wrong. Praying that nothing went wrong, she got ready to move in. This was going to be difficult.

"You are still no match for Ivan Ooze. He is even more powerful than you will ever be." The guard said as Tommy came flying through the air and tackled him from behind as Kat rushed forward and unlocked the cell before she was grabbed from behind. Another guard had walked up and saw what was happening. He rushed in and grabbed Kat's shoulder but he threw the Zeo Ranger against the far wall while trying to block Kim's escape from the cell.

"Kat?!" Kim yelled as she held up her hand and threw the guard out of her wall and against the same wall that Kat had hit only moments ago. Kim's powers were increasing with each second as she lifted the guard again and slammed him back into the wall. She knew that her powers were stronger with Tommy so near her. Kat had finally gotten up as Kim rushed to her side. Tommy had finally knocked the guard unconscious. Both of the women turned to look at Tommy who had finally gotten up and they started running. They needed to get out before more guards came running. Kim and Tommy followed Kat out as Billy hit the switch once their feet touched the surface of the moon and they were teleported back to the house in three beams of colored energy.

XXXX

Ivan walked into the throne room to see two of his guards lying on the ground. "What is going?" He yelled when he noticed the open cell door. His yell sent guard rushing into the throne room with their weapons raised high. "Where is she?" He asked as the guards were helped up.

"I'm sorry sire but two other rangers showed up and rescued her." The main guard said as Ivan glared at him.

"How did they get in?" He asked looking at the guards.

"We're not sure." One of the other guards said stepping forward. "We did not detect them until just a few minutes ago." He said as Ivan struck him down. One of the other guards stepped forward as if to catch him until he saw the look on his master's face. The guard that had been struck hit the floor with a thud. The others just stood around not wanting to incur their master's wrath by helping up the fallen guard.

"I want them found." He said stocking out of the room leaving the guards scrambling in his wake. They knew that they had to locate that blasted Pink Ranger and soon. She was the key to their plan or at least her baby was.

XXXX

"I want a full body exam on her." Tommy said as he pulled up one of his exam tables and pushed Kim back onto the table.

"Tommy, I'm fine." Kim said as she scooted back on the table. She smiled as she felt his hands trembled at her sides. He might look like the unbreakable Power Ranger leader legend but only she knew how this affected him which made her love him all the more. He wasn't always strong but he hid it from everyone but her.

"Just go with me on this while I explain about our child." He said as she nodded. She laid back and let Billy run a scanner over her waiting for Tommy to speak. The scanner a beeped a few times as Billy passed it over her body.

"It will take a few minutes for the results." Billy said as Tommy nodded and picked up Kim's left hand. He fingered her wedding band then looked her in the eyes. He remembered when he had slid that little piece of metal onto her finger just a short year ago. The pink diamond winked at him as he took a deep breath.

"Go ahead and tell me." She said with sigh. She could tell that he had something big to tell her about their child but she had already guessed that when she was captured by Ivan Ooze.

"Well apparently our baby has powers like we do as rangers." He said looking into her doe-brown eyes that he sank into without even thinking about it.

"Okay, well what can we do?" She asked looking to Billy. He would explain it better to her than Tommy would at this moment. He was still getting over having to her back right now.

"I'm not sure but Zordon and Alpha are on their way. They will tell us what this means to you two." Billy said looking from Tommy to Kim. "But for now, Kim please take it easy." He said as the computer beeped. "The results are in and it seems that you and the baby are alright. Your body shows no stress which is good and it seems that the baby shielded you." Billy said looking from Kim to Tommy this time.

"Shielded me? What does that mean?" Kim asked clearly puzzled. Everyone else in the room wanted to know what that meant as well.

"Its like the baby knows to protect Kim like Tommy always protects Kim." Billy stated in a calm voice. He wasn't sure how Tommy and Kim would take that bit of news.

"Then the baby is a boy, crap!" Connor said as everyone turned to look at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He was hoping for a girl for Dr. O and Kim.

"I didn't say that the baby was a boy." Billy muttered under his breath. This was getting out of hand. "It's too soon to tell right now anyway." He said.

"What?" Kim asked as Rocky started laughing. "Why is Rocky laughing like a loon?" She asked as Rocky got louder and was now holding his sides from all the laughter. Adam and Zack were grinning but they held their hands over their mouths to cover their grins.

"You don't want to know." Aisha said as she hit her soon-to-be husband in the shoulder. She couldn't believe that he was this amused by Connor's comment. "We will explain later." She said glaring back at Rocky. Zack and Adam straightened up and stopped their grins. They didn't need Aisha mad at them as well.

"What? It was funny." He said stepping away from her and rubbing his shoulder as best he could. Aisha could still hit hard but thanks goodness not as hard as Kim but then again Tommy and Jason had taught Kim how to fight many years ago. It still amazed him that tiny Kim could throw a punch better than him sometimes.

"Anyway what do you mean about the baby shielding Kim? Is the baby's power something with shields?" Trini asked trying to get back to the conversation at hand. She really wanted to know what all of this meant and how everyone was going to help Tommy and Kim get through this with an evil being trying to take over the planet.

"Well that could be possible but I'm just not sure. I do feel that Kim being pregnant with this baby is the reason that Ivan Ooze has chosen now to be back." Billy said as he rubbed between his eyes. He had been staring at the computer screen for too long and he still didn't have any real answers for his friends.

"It is the reason that he is back." Dulcea said as she, Zordon, and Alpha appeared in the room. "He is back because of your baby."

"What do you mean; he's back because of our baby?" Kim asked sliding off the table to stand at Tommy's side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know that he was with her through this.

"Your baby is the combination of all the Ninjetti powers. It is time for the sleeping Ninjetti to awaken." Zordon said as Dulcea nodded. It would take all of the rangers working together to destroy Ivan Ooze this time. Kim nodded before walking up stairs leaving everyone standing there looking at each other. Tommy knew that this was hard for her to take in right now so he gave her a few minutes before joining her in their bedroom.

XXXX

"We are going to get through this." Tommy said striding into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Will we? Because I'm not so sure anymore." She said from the bathroom floor. She had become so nauseated walking into their bedroom that she had flown into the bathroom and knelt before the toilet.

Tommy looked at his wife who was paler than he had seen her in a while and came to sit down beside her on the floor. He gathered her up and rocked her against his chest. "I am sure." He said softy into her hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby." He said.

"This is our child, Tommy. How could this be happening right now?" She asked against his chest.

"Yes it's our child and we are going to protect him or her by defeating Ivan Ooze. This is not our faults that he is back." He said as she smiled. His chest rumbled with each word he said. Snuggling deeper into his chest, she breathed in his scent. She could smell the new body wash that she had gotten him at Christmas but even that couldn't cover up the essence of Tommy. Taking a big whiff, she thought back to the boy he was in high school. He still smelled like that which made her smile.

"I'm scared." She said quietly as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"I know and I am too a little but with Zordon and Dulcea leading us I know that we will be okay." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Well one thing is for sure." She said leaning back to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Everyone is about to need lessons on being a Ninjetti Ranger." She said with a laugh. He joined her before getting up then helping her to her feet. Stepping back he watched as she splashed some water on her face before patting her face dry with a nearby hand towel.

"Ready?" He asked her as she nodded. They walked hand-in-hand back downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. It was time to reveal their destinies to them starting with Tommy and Kim's baby.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know that this chapter had a lot more going on but they had to rescue Kim and learn more about their destinies as rangers. The next chapter should be out soon.


	5. Journey's Beginning

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and like always, I do not own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

XXXX

Everyone watched as Tommy and Kimberly came down the stairs and sat down. Zordon nodded before he began. "Okay since everyone is back down here, I will start." Zordon said as everyone nodded. He knew that they were prepared as they ever would be. "Ivan Ooze is back because the Ninjetti Animal Spirits are weak right now. The powers have been locked away for years until Tommy and Kimberly's baby came along. Their baby has unlocked the hidden cave where the Ninjetti spirits have been resting and the animals are looking for their rangers. They know that Ivan Ooze is back and wanting to destroy them and you. The baby is the key to releasing all of the animal spirits so that the rest of you can become rangers once again. Ivan Ooze knows this and he will stop at nothing to destroy the child. You see the spirits are protecting the baby and Kim right now until you find them. If the baby is destroy then the remaining Ninjetti will be also and Ivan Ooze can never be defeated. Tommy and Kimberly's powers are not enough to destroy him. The powers must be found before Kimberly has the baby or they will not be found." Zordon said as everyone took a minute to soak up what he had just told them. Kim was squeezing Tommy's hand as hard as she could to keep from crying out.

"So what do we do first?" Tommy asked breaking the silence and slipping into leader mode. He had to take control and get moving. They had to get this mission started.

"First we must get the Ninjetti powers." Dulcea said stepping forward. This mission would be hard for the rangers because just like Tommy and Kim they had to face their greatest fears in order for the Ninjetti to accept them as hosts. Their journey would be difficult but not impossible for those who process the great power anything is possible.

"Will we need to journey back to Phadoes?" Aisha asked thinking that that would be the place to start since that's where their journey took place years ago.

"It depends on if your animal spirit wants you there. Tommy and Kim did not journey back to the planet to regain theirs. It is up to you to find out where your spirit is leading you." Dulcea said causing the rangers to look at one another. They were not sure where to even begin or even how to start.

"Rangers, I know that this is a lot for you to take in but rest assured that you are the chosen ones." Zordon said to his rangers. The Dinos stood at the back while the others learned of their destiny. How did they play into all of this, they wondered. Would their powers hold up against Ivan Ooze or would they have to sit this battle out?

"When do we begin?" Jason asked. He wanted to know how soon they would get to go after their animal spirit. They needed to find those powers and fast. Ivan Ooze won't wait for them to get their powers. He would strike while they were weak.

"That depends on your animal spirit, Jason." Zordon said as his former Red Ranger nodded. This was going to be hard on his rangers but he knew that they could do this mission. "But to begin your journey, you will be sent to the Island of Illusions." Zordon said as everyone paused. This was not the best news for the rangers. The ones that had been to the island did not want to go back.

"Everyone?" Zack asked as Zordon nodded. "Man, I hate that island." Zack muttered as everyone smiled. They knew what the Black Ranger meant. The island was not a fan favorite for the rangers who had went years ago. The others had heard stories about the island and knew that they didn't want to go there. This was one island that no one wanted to vacation on.

"Do Dr. O and Kim have to go as well?" Kira asked thinking that since they had their powers that they wouldn't have to go back.

"Yes they do but they will not have to go on another quest only to be there for their team." Dulcea said with a smile. Alpha punched in the coordinates for the hidden island and teleported the rangers there. The Dinos and Hayley looked as their friends disappeared. The Dinos would be the only defense between the Earth and Ivan Ooze unless the Space team made it back from KO-35 anytime soon.

"Hayley, please monitor the rangers and Earth. Ivan Ooze will try to stop them I am sure." Zordon said as Hayley nodded. She walked over the computer and brought up a visual of the rangers then activated the scanners to detect if anything started attacking the Earth. She prayed that nothing happened while the rangers were gone but knew that there was a chance.

"I want you four to be ready in case of an attack. Your powers should be enough to fight his army until the others get back." Zordon said as the Dinos nodded. They hoped that he was right because they had never faced anyone that even sounded like Ivan Ooze. Who would want to destroy an unborn child, an evil monster who wanted to take over the Universe, that's who. Hayley sighed and watched the rangers faced their greatest fears once again.

XXXX

"The rangers are on the Island of Illusions, sire." One of the purple guards said after he bowed low to Ivan Ooze.

"It's a good thing that we captured their helper from last time then. They may call out for Quagmire but he wouldn't come. He was chained up in the basement with a force field around him so that he could not escape. "They will not be able to do the island without his help." He said with a smile. Those rangers would slowly disappear one by one as he watched before he attacked the Earth for the final time. He could almost taste his victory; all he had to do was wait.

XXXX

"Man, I really, really do hate this island." Zack said as he walked into another spider's web. Quickly wiping it off his face, he prayed that they wouldn't be here that long. If he could've live another hundred years without ever stepping foot on this island, it won't be too soon.

"Zack-man, at least this time we knew we were going." Jason said slapping his back as the others laughed. At least there was something to laugh about. They didn't know how they were going to get their powers or even when they would get their powers.

"Yea well I think it might've been better if I didn't know I was coming here." Zack muttered as they rangers walked on. Since they had no clue where they were going, they just trusted their guts. Hopefully they were going the right way.

XXXX

"You can try all you want but you will not be able to leave." The guard said as Quagmire tried once again to disappear from the Moon Palace.

"You cannot keep me here." He shouted out as the guard laughed before walking away. Quagmire tried again but to no avail. He knew that he could not give up hope though, the rangers needed him.

"_They will be fine without you. You knew that this day would come." Dulcea said though the silence._

"Dulcea?" He said looking around for the Master Warrior of Phaedos.

"_Yes, you cannot see me because you know that I cannot step foot inside the palace but you will be alright. The rangers can do this because they have to do this." She said._

He sighed. "You are right." He said before closing his eyes. Knowing that the rangers would face their fears once again did not ease his mind. He knew that Dulcea was right though, they could do this. All he had to was have faith in them which was not easy when you could not watch their journey.

XXXX

"He has him." Dulcea said as Zordon and Alpha nodded.

"He has who?" Connor asked. He was starting to worry about them being on that island.

"Quagmire." Zordon said with a sigh. "He was there to help them the first time that they were there. Quagmire lives on the island." He said sitting down beside Hayley at the computer.

"Who has him?" Trent asked looking at him.

"Ivan Ooze." Dulcea said causing the Dinos to look at one another. This was not the best news that they could've gotten.

XXXX

"You know I think that the island has gotten prettier than the last time we were here." Kim said taking Tommy's hand.

"Maybe but then again we don't have to worry about anything this time like everyone else does." He said smiling down at her.

"Yea very true." She said looking back at her friends. They were walking ahead of her and Tommy and looking very tense. Kim noticed that Trini paused before turning to face everyone. "I think that its Trini turn." Kim whispered as Tommy nodded. They walked closer so that they could help in anyway they could. Trini was starting to disappear starting at her feet. Kim remembered from the last time with just her and Tommy that Quagmire would not be able to help so she didn't even cry out. Trini had to do this within herself.

XXXX

"_Trini."_ A voice said as Trini spun around. She looked around but didn't see her friends. All she saw was a Tiger standing before her staring at her. It was like the tiger could see into her very soul. She was not afraid of this creature though for she felt a calm peace surrounding the animal.

"_Trini, calm and peaceful, you are a solid center for the other Ninjetti. Your presence within the group may not be seen but can be felt. You are my host."_ The tiger said.

"I don't know. I can't do this by myself." Trini said. She looked around for her friends but she still didn't see them. How could they leave her here by herself? They were supposed to be a team.

"_Trini, trust in yourself."_ The tiger said as Trini closed her eyes and really looked deep. She knew that her friends would not have left her here to deal with this by herself. Her friends depended on her and she felt the tiger spirit engulfing her and strengthening her. Opening her eyes, she was engulfed in an Orange light and as the light receded Trini looked down at the Orange Ninjetti robes she now wore. She could hear the tiger's roar which made her smiled.

"Well I guess that our journey has started." Jason said as the others nodded. They could only wait for what animal came next. They had been worried about Trini when she didn't answer their calls and had started disappearing until they remembered that she probably couldn't see them. Her body had disappeared higher and higher when Zack had called for Quagmire and when he didn't come, Kim explained about the last time they had been here. He couldn't help her and Tommy in their journey. They would have to look deep and find the sleeping Ninjetti and just trust that they could do this.

XXXX

"Okay why won't he stop crying?" Trent asked as he tried to rock Nick. He had picked Nick up when the little boy had started crying but the little boy just kept crying though and would not go to sleep. You could tell that the boys had no clue what to do and were just trying to remember what they might've seen other people do with children.

"Maybe you're not doing it right, shouldn't you be holding his head or something." Ethan said trying to help. He had never been around a baby this much and not a crying baby.

"I don't know. This is the first child that I have held." Trent said as he stood up and started walking around the room. Nick didn't stop crying though, he was upset over something. They just didn't know what. "You know I think that my Chemistry class is easy than taking care of a baby." Trent said as Ethan nodded. He thought that any college class was easier than caring for a child.

"Hand him here." Kira said as she walked over to Trent with her arms opened. Nick looked at her through his red-rimmed eyes and reached for her too. Nick was used to Kira since she had babysat him a few times this past summer so he was comfortable with her more than anybody else there except for maybe Hayley but she was busy at the moment.

"Take him please." He said while handing Nick over in a hurry. Kira settled Nick against her chest and walked him upstairs. Nick had stopped crying and was now burying his face in Kira's shoulder. The boys followed to see what she would do to settle the child. They watched her walk over to the dishwasher to open it and grab a bottle out. She then took a can of formula out of the cabinet and measured out the right amount before grabbing the distilled water and poured it into the bottle. Screwing on the nipple, she shook it up while she walked over to the recliner in the living room. Sitting down, she gave Nick his bottle and started rocking him as he closed his eyes.

"Whoa, she's like a magician. I say that we leave her and see what is going on with the others." Trent whispered as Ethan nodded. They were more than happy to leave Nick with her since he seemed happy to be with her anyway.

"You guys go ahead; I will be down there in a few minutes." Connor said as they nodded and walked back downstairs in a hurry. Connor walked over to Kira and sat down in the chair next to hers. He noticed that little Nick was fast asleep. Kira pulled the bottle away from him and set it down on the nearby table then put him to her shoulder and continued to rock him.

"You can join the others, if you want." She said looking over at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"No, I am fine right here with you. I don't want to leave you alone right now." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles which sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. She leaned back even more and closed her eyes as Nick slept against her chest. Connor stayed at her side while she and Nick slept watching over them. Watching them sleep gave him a peace that he had never known. Even though Dr. O and the others were in another dimension but he wasn't worried about them this moment. He was content right he was at with his girlfriend and Nick.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Their journey for their powers has begun! I wanted their journey to showcase each of the rangers and their new animal spirits. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week sometime and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	6. More Ninjetti Revealed

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Mykkila09 this chapter was wrote in part for you, I think that you will like how it turned out. Anyway on to the chapter!

XXXX

"How are they doing?" Connor asked as he and Kira came downstairs with little Nick. He had been asleep for about two hours. They decided that it was time for them to go check on the Originals progress on the Island of Illusions.

"Well Trini has her powers and it looks like there are about to go to another dimension." Hayley said as she turned around to face them. Zordon and Dulcea were watching the monitors as the rangers continued their journey for their powers.

"What animal is Trini?" Kira asked suddenly. They didn't know what the rangers would be after this journey and it was interesting to know.

"She is the Orange Tiger." Dulcea said smiling. "I knew that she would be." She said as the others nodded. Dulcea was the Master Warrior of Phaedos and knew those Ninjetti spirits better than anyone. She could probably guess who would get what as their journey carried on but she didn't say anything more.

XXXX

_Moon Palace_

"Sire, the Orange Tiger has been awakened." The guard said to Ivan Ooze while trying to suppress his shiver of dread. He knew that this was not the best news to give his master.

"WHAT?! How did that happened?" He asked jumping up from his throne. He loomed over the guard waiting for the answer of his question.

"The rangers have awakened the Tiger Ninjetti." The guard said again bracing himself for the explosion. He didn't have to wait that long for it either.

"Prepare the tengas!" Ivan Ooze ordered before picking the guard up and throwing the guard against the far wall before stocking out of the throne room. The guard struggled to get up as two ran forward to help him up. He knew what he had to do now and that was to prepare the tenga warriors for a journey to that dreaded Island of Illusions. The rangers must be stopped before they awakened all of the sleeping Ninjetti. They would be unstoppable if they did.

XXXX

Trini was enjoying her new robes as she walked with the others. She couldn't wait to try out the new powers in battle. She felt lethal as a tiger now and knew what the others meant about these powers being infused in your body. It felt like these powers enhanced her own natural ability to fight and strengthen her to last longer in battle. The rangers made their way deeper into the forest of the island watching out for anything that might jump out at them. They had been here for longer than they had wanted but at least they were making some kind of headway on their mission. Kat was enjoying the beauty of the island and thinking about the first time she wore the Ninjetti robes. It had been her first time fighting on a team. Thinking back made her realize that she had come a long way as a ranger or had she? Was she really ready to accept a new power to destroy Ivan Ooze? Could she accept a new power and be a ranger with the others? They all had been rangers longer than she had been. She thought again about all her battles as a ranger and realized that she wasn't a great ranger; she wasn't even a good ranger. All of her failures were right there for all to see. Everyone must be wondering why she was even on this mission because of all of her failures. She brought down the entire team with her inability as a ranger. She shouldn't even be here in case she brought the team down. Suddenly they were transported to the cell where Kat had been held after she broke the spell over herself. Kat looked around to see that she was behind bars and a fine mist was covering the floor as Kim walked up to her in different clothes. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn when she fell off the beam that day, years ago. She even had the coat tied around her waist and her hair French-braided just the same. It was a bitter memory that only reminded Kat of her failures once more. Looking around, she noticed that she was alone with only Kimberly walking toward her. The others must've decided that they couldn't depend on her and sent Kim to tell her so.

"Kimberly?" She asked looking her over trying to figure out why she had changed. She had been wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes and her hair down. Why had she changed clothes to tell Kat to go home?

"What makes you think that you are good enough to be Ninjetti again?" Kim snarled out. She had her hands on her hips and faced the Second Pink Ranger. "You were not a ranger; I mean how could you think you were? You were only holding my spot until I decided if I wanted to come back." Kim said as tears slid down Kat's cheeks. Kat knew that what Kim said was right. She was only holding Kim's spot.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I tried." She said trying to come up with something that she had done right. She wasn't lying when she had told Kim that she had tried to be a good ranger.

"No you didn't try; a monkey could've done a better job at being a ranger than you. I should've never chosen you." Kim said. "You were not even worthy to touch the powers, you are definitely not now." Kim said walking away. Kat watched as the other rangers appeared behind Kim and nod their agreement before turning their backs on her. She stood there as a little furry bear and tree appeared beside her in the cell. The mist that was covering the floor started to rise and choke her.

"_Katherine." The little bear said. "You know that Kimberly would never say that to anyone, let alone the one that she chose to replace her." The little bear said. "She chose you to be the Pink Ranger. Zordon trusted her decision to make you the Pink Crane and you conquered many things as a ranger." The little bear said. _

"I failed as a ranger." Kat whispered as she looked closer at the little bear and discovered that it wasn't a bear at all but her favorite animal, the Koala. It wasn't gray though like her favorite animal, no it was purple and glowing bright. Looking at the little animal made her really think about what he had said. He was right; Kimberly won't have said that to her or anyone else. Kim was the one who always found the good in everyone. Kim was also the first one to forgive her for being evil. She had also forgiven Tommy for all that he had done as an Evil Ranger. Kim would not have said that to her or anyone else for that matter. Kat was a good ranger, or at least she grew into being a good ranger like everyone had. She started glowing purple and the Koala looked at her. She could feel the power just flowing through her body and lifting her up. The purple circled around her body before forming ribbons around her. The light receded and her Ninjetti robes were revealed. This power was so much lighter than the Crane and she knew that this was her Ninjetti Animal. She had only ever held the Crane and not really possessed it like she did the Koala. She could feel the power that these powers held and couldn't wait to try them out. Looking up she saw her friends running toward her, Kim was the first to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She had watched as Kat started fading faster and faster. It had been difficult to watch since Kat could not hear them and had to deal with her fears all alone. The now Purple Ranger had dealt with her fears though and had become an even stronger ranger than she had ever been. Her strength was one of the reasons that Kim had chosen her to replace her all those years ago. Kat was a force to be reckoned with when she brought her A game.

"You are a wonderful ranger, remember that." Kim said in her ear as Kat nodded and Kim let go of her. The others crowded around her and she felt like she really did belong with them for the first time as an active ranger because she had finally accepted that she was apart of this family. It was her own fears the entire time that had held her back from being the ranger that she was always meant to be.

"I must say, you are looking mighty fine in those purple robes." Rocky said as everyone laughed at his comment.

"Where are we?" Trini asked drawing everyone's attention back to the fact they were not on the Island of Illusions any longer.

"Who cares as long as we don't have to go back to that island?" Zack said.

"Well to answer your question, Trini. We are in the dungeons beneath the Moon Palace." Kat said as everyone looked at her.

"We are WHERE?" Kim asked very loudly. "We need to leave now." Kim said as everyone nodded and started walking. They had no clue where they were going or even if they were going in the right direction. They just knew that they needed to leave the dungeons and fast.

XXXX

"Where are those rangers?" Ivan Ooze asked. His guards stood at attention while they prepared to give him the bad news.

"They are in another dimension below the palace." The guard said.

"WHAT? No one thought to tell me that they were here. Was anyone planning on telling me?" He asked walking in front of each other the guards.

"They just arrived." The guard said from the opposite end of the line.

"Go get them!" He ordered as they nodded and took off in search of the rangers.

XXXX

The alarms started sounding back at house. Hayley started typing away as she brought up the problem.

"Okay Ivan Ooze has detected that the rangers are in the palace." She said as Connor interrupted.

"They are in the palace? What are they doing there?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Well they were there so that Kat could get her powers but it looks like they are going into another dimension right now. So don't worry about them." She said with a smile.

"Why are they going through so many dimensions and how are they going through some many dimensions?" Trent asked trying to figure out how they could be in one place then seconds later somewhere else.

"Their powers are pulling them into the dimensions. This is their journey to go through to get those powers. The Ninjetti are testing their hosts to see if they are worthy." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded. They were not worried about the rangers because they were worthy of the Ninjetti animal spirits.

XXXX

"So we are going to dimension hop while we get our powers?" Zack asked as Kim and Tommy nodded. They remembered their journey and all the dimensions that they had to go through. Those had been hard on the couple but thankfully it had only made them stronger and not broken them even more.

"I wonder where we are now." Jason asked as they continued walking trying to get any clues they could to find out where they were. He wanted to know who would get their powers next because it was getting harder and harder to get those powers. He had had to stand by once again as one of the rangers got their powers and dealt with their fears one on one. The fears were very real and something that Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to face. He had never looked deep enough to know what his greatest fear was and that was something that scared him somewhat. They didn't what to do next.

XXXX

The rangers walked closer to the shore of wherever they were and watched as the waves rolled in and out. Adam strayed off by himself and began to think. He reminded the mirror of regret and hoped that that wasn't his greatest fear. He had already had to deal with that fear years ago. He wasn't sure that he could do that again. His past fears were numerous but that didn't make them stronger than he could handle. Thinking again about the mirror of regret, he remembered that he was a ranger. Yes he had been chosen to replace Zack but he had taken the Black Ranger and made it his own. He had faced many monsters and had won with the help of his friends. Looking out over the water, Adam paused as a black frog appeared before him. Knowing that the frog was his past animal spirit made him feel more comfortable with regaining powers to help defeat Ivan Ooze, he had come to terms with being the Frog. The Frog was his Ninjetti spirit and would always be. Also Black was his color more than Green had ever been but then again Green was Tommy's first color and he had made it his own long before Adam had ever graced the color. Black was his ranger soul color along with the Frog.

"_Adam, we will fight together once again. You are the other part of me."_ The frog said to his host. Adam nodded and was shroud in black robes seconds later. Everyone turned around to see Adam now in his Ninjetti robes of late.

"Well I must say that you do the color more justice than I could." Zack said with a laugh. "And besides I am not a Frog." He said as everyone laughed. The others walked up to Adam.

"I'm glad that you overcame your fear. You didn't see how high you had faded by the time that your robes surrounded your body." Tanya said as she pulled her husband close and just held him tight. She didn't know how Tommy and Kim had gone through this last year by themselves. She was glad that everyone had been with her here because she wasn't sure that she could've handle losing Adam. He was her entire world. She backed up from him and started crying. How could she even think that they were strong enough to defeat this Ivan Ooze? If they didn't get to their powers in time then Tommy and Kim's baby would die. How did they win a fight without powers and lose a baby in the process? She didn't even realize that she had begun fading but the others did. Adam had to sit back and watch as his wife had to deal with her fear. It had come faster than anyone's so the others were shocked when she had started disappearing. How could they help her? She couldn't hear them or see them and she had never had to go through really facing her fears before. This was the ultimate challenge for the former Yellow Ranger.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	7. Getting Closer

A/N: I don't own aything. I am sorry about not getting this out sooner but I have been stuck on a certain part that I finally got past last night. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"You fools, how could you let them go? They were in the palace." Ivan said as he paced into front of his men and the tenga warriors. He needed those rangers dealt and now. They could not be allowed to awaken any more of those other powers. They would just continue to get stronger if they did.

XXXX

"Well Adam has his powers and I do believe that Tanya is right on his heels." Hayley said as the others just leaned forward. This was going to be a long night but the Dinos didn't want to leave without knowing how the Originals were doing. They had already contacted their teachers and had gotten the notes from today and arranged to get the notes for the next couple of days. They didn't know how long this would take and they needed to be on the alert incase Ivan Ooze attacked the Earth and to help watch little Nick for Jason and Trini. This was also exciting for them to watch as their heroes and mentors got new powers to battle an enemy of old.

XXXX

The others watched as Tanya fought her inner fears by herself. She was fading fast while they watched. Tanya closed her eyes and pictured all the battles that she had fought and won. The rangers had taken a beating but had won each of those battles and they could win this one with her help. She had to fight with them for them to win. A Silver Dolphin appeared before the former Yellow Ranger. Adam held his breath as he watched his wife battle back from almost disappearing. She could do this; he knew that she had too.

_Tanya you are my match. The rangers cannot go into this battle without us." The Dolphin said before continuing. "Your place is on this team and your mission is to help defeat Ivan Ooze" The dolphin said. _Tanya nodded and let the silver lights round her and light her body. The lights disappeared as Silver Ninjetti robes replaced them and in the Gold emblem on her chest was that of the dolphin. She looked down at it and rubbed her finger across it. This power felt awesome and let her know that this was one of the most powerful powers she had ever held. As she lowered her hood, her husband was the first to rush to her side. She was wrapped in his arms for a few seconds before he released her.

"Awesome!" Kim said looking over the robes. The silver looked good on the former Yellow Ranger.

"I can't believe that you are a dolphin. I mean it is weird that it is your favorite animal and now it's your Ninjetti spirit." Kat said as everyone started laughing. It was funny out their powers were turning out. Their animals it seemed had been calling out to them for years; they had just never known it.

XXXX

"Well, I think that they are going into another dimension, I just don't recognize it." Hayley said as Zordon leaned forward to see if he knew what dimension they were in.

"Hey that's Stone Canyon." Connor said from behind them.

"I believe that you are correct, Connor." Zordon said as Dulcea nodded.

"Why would they be back on Earth?" Trent asked as he turned to Zordon and Dulcea.

"Well since three of them are from Stone Canyon, I would assume that either Rocky or Aisha are about to gain their powers." Hayley said as Zordon and Dulcea nodded. The alarms started sounding as Hayley flipped around to the computer. She finally pulled up what had made the alarms go off.

"I guess that this means that Ivan Ooze is not going to lay off while the others go after their powers." Connor said as he stood up. Trent, Ethan, and Kira stood up with him and Kira handed Nick over to Dulcea. "Everyone ready?" Connor asked as they nodded. "Okay then Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hah!" All four of them shouted as the morphed once again. It had been over a year since they had morphed or even had to fight but it was like riding a bike. You never really forgot how to defend the Earth from the monsters some evil bent on taking over the Earth. They were rangers first and foremost and they would do their duty while the others were gaining their new powers. The rangers used the newly built teleportation system that Billy had put in to get to the monster sooner. The rangers were in for quite a workout since they had never faced Ivan's tengas. They would prove to be harder to fight than the tyrannodrones were and being that the rangers were out of practice this would be difficult.

"Do you think that they can fight those things?" Hayley asked looking up at Zordon and Dulcea.

"If not then we can call the Space Rangers or Dulcea can help out. I do believe that the tengas are scared of her." Zordon said.

"You fight?" Hayley asked as Alpha took over watching the battle just in case he needed to contact Andros.

"I didn't get to be the Master Warrior of Phaedos for nothing." Dulcea said as Hayley laughed. She didn't know this woman that well but she did like her.

"Just remind me never to make you mad, I would not like you to prove how you became the master." Hayley said turning back to the computer. She watched the battle along with Alpha as Zordon and Dulcea looked on. They were all waiting to see if the Space team would need to be called in. Hayley was also still watching the others as they made their way to someone else's powers. She wondered who would get theirs next.

XXXX

"Man, you know that this looks Stone Canyon." Rocky said as Aisha and Adam nodded. They were walking to the South of one of the many canyons that was in the area. Rocky looked out over the land and saw one of the many caves in the area. He remembered the time that he had gotten trapped in one of those caves. The fear that had overcame him sent a shiver down his spine. It was the same fear that he had had when Zordon had asked him to replace Jason. The fear that he was about to step in the Original Red Ranger's boots had caused him second and third thoughts. Was he good enough to be Jason's replacement? Could he even blend with Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy to form a tight fighting group? He paused and looked at the cave again and knew that he was not the ranger that Jason had been, had not even came close to being the ranger that Jason had been. What had Zordon seen in him to place so much trust in him to wear the Red Ranger uniform? It was a good thing that Tommy had been leader because he didn't have the knowledge to be leader or even been his second-in-command.

"_You are more than you seemed." A red ape said to his left._ The ape was glowing bright red and Rocky could feel the power radiating from the animal but he didn't feel worthy to wield those powers again. Those deserved to go to the Original Red Ranger who would always be a better Red Ranger than he would.

"_No I am apart of you. Jason has his own destiny to gain. You are my ranger." The ape stated._ Rocky nodded and then remembered all his victories as the Red Ranger before he became the Blue Ranger. Red did suit him better. The others all watched as Rocky was encased in a red light and when it receded he stood before them in his red robes of long ago with the gold emblem on his chest of his animal, the ape.

XXXX

"You know I don't know how they fought these crazy birds with no powers. I can't get any good hits in." Connor said as he kicked the nearest one away from him.

"I agree but then I also remember that we are the Power Rangers." Ethan said flipping away from a group of tengas.

"Yea but we have powers and if I am correct, Kim fought these when her power coin was stolen." Kira said punching one before kicking it away. "Now I want to know how she did that." She said taking a breath.

"She was an Original." Cassie said as she fire a blast past Kira.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked as he kicked another tenga away from him.

"Well Alpha thought that you needed help and I would say that you do. I hate these bird brains with every breath in my body." Andros said as he flipped down beside Connor and kicked away another one. Ashley and Cassie were blasting them away with their power blasters. With each hit, the tengas went down one by one but it take longer than they would've liked but at last the tengas were destroyed.

"Well I do believe that we will join you at the Command Center." Andros said as Connor nodded. They all teleported back to Tommy and Kim's basement to check on the other's progress and see what other threat there was because there was no monster at the park when they had gotten there.

XXXX

"I don't know where the monster went." Hayley said as she typed in several keystrokes. She searched the surrounding areas trying to find that stupid monster but still couldn't get a lock on him.

"What if the monster went into another dimension?" Ethan asked as Hayley looked up at him.

"You know that could've happened but the rangers are not in another dimension right now. They are in Stone Canyon." She said as Zordon shook his head. "Zordon?" She asked.

"They are in Stone Canyon but in another dimension at the same time. I believe that you will find the monster there. Ivan Ooze wanted the Dinos and the Space team distracted so that his monster could slip through and slip through he did." Zordon said.

"What? Now they have to defeat a monster with most of them not having powers." Connor asked as Zordon and Dulcea nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kira asked.

"No, I'm afraid that we will have to wait it out and pray that they will do what they do best and that is defeat the enemy." Dulcea said. Kira went over to pick up Nick who was playing in the corner. She knew that he would need to eat and be put to bed soon. She walked upstairs and placed him in the high chair as she tried to find him something to eat.

"Kira, talk to me." Connor said leaning against the counter.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean we let the monster get to them." She said as she grabbed the diaper bag and pulled out some baby food along with a spoon.

"We at least stopped the tengas though." He said coming to sit beside her and Nick.

"Yea but they could fight them because they have done that before but this monster; I mean Kim is pregnant and shouldn't even be having to fight right now. We should've been able to stop it from getting to them." She said as she fed Nick. Connor didn't say anything just put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He knew how she felt because he felt the same way. They should've stopped the monster from getting through to the others but they had done their best.

XXXX

"Have you found the monster yet?" Carlos asked as Andros and T.J. paced at the back of the room. Cassie, Ashley, Zhane, Trent, and Ethan all sat on the couch while Alpha and Hayley checked the computer. It had became a waiting game for the rangers, each wanting to go and fight the monster even though they knew that the Originals could handle themselves probably better than they could. They just wanted to be in the fight with them.

"No, I haven't found the monster but Rocky had his powers now." Hayley said. It brought small comfort to them though because there were still four rangers that had to obtain their powers which meant that they still weren't a whole team yet.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon so be on the lookout for it.


	8. Wolf, Snake, and a Bear

A/N: Okay I don't own anything. It has been way too long for this story but here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this one!

XXXX

"What happened to my tengas?" Ivan Ooze asked as he stormed into the throne room.

"The rangers defeated them." One of the guards said trying not to shake at the anger in his voice.

"Those young kids defeated my tenga warriors? Where was my monster?" Ivan asked.

The guard looked around but found he was the only one still around to answer him.

"The Space Rangers showed up to help." The guard started before he was thrown against the wall.

"The monster did get through to the dimension to the others." Another guard said from around the corner.

"Why wasn't I told that earlier?" He asked before storming out. He had to check on the progress of his monster and those blasted rangers.

XXXX

"So Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Trini, Kat, you, and me have powers." Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"Yea but that still leaves Zack, Billy, Aisha, and Jason." He said taking her hand.

"Did you ever think that this would take this long?" She asked him as the others walked in front of them.

"Actually I thought that it would take longer for them to start getting their powers." He said. "I mean it did take us a while." He pointed out.

"Well if I remember correctly we were looking for Connor and trying to deny that we still had feelings for each other." She said with a slight smile.

He paused and let the others continue on while he wanted a few minutes alone with her. "Kim, are you upset that you couldn't deny your love for me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Tommy, I have never regretted giving you my love. You are my hero and my rock and the father of my child." She said placing her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, my White Knight." She said.

"I love you too, my Pink Princess." He said leaning down to kiss her lips. They heard a commotion ahead and pulled apart. "I think that we better find the others." He said as she smiled.

XXXX

"Where are we now?" Zack asked as Tommy and Kim came up behind them.

"I think we are back on the Island." Kim said trying not to laugh. She knew that Zack hated this place more than anything.

"Oh no! I hate this place." Zack said as he walked ahead leaving the others just smiling at him.

"Zack watch out!" Trini yelled as he fell into a pit.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked as everyone circled the edge of the pit to look down at him.

"Yea just bruised." He said standing up and brushing off the dirt from his shirt and pants.

"Just hang on while we find something to get you out with." Jason said as Zack looked up at him.

"And if I didn't want to hang on, just where would I go?" Zack said as everyone laughed. Jason, Billy, and Tommy all left to find something to get Zack out of the pit. "Hey Kim you think that you teleport me out of here?" Zack asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure but I can try." She said.

"No don't, I do not want to fall again." He said laughingly.

"We should leave you down there." Aisha said as Trini and Kim nodded.

"Please don't. You know how much I hate pits." He said looking up at them. "There might be snakes in here." He said as he looked around, that would all he needed was a snake to be down here with him.

"Just hang tight, they will find something to get you out of there." Kim said.

XXXX

"You know a vine might work." Jason said as they walked further into the jungle on the island.

"You have been watching too many Tarzan movies again." Tommy said with a smile.

"Billy what do you think? Would a vine work?" Jason asked as he turned to face Billy. It was a shock to see that Billy was disappearing from the feet up.

"Man, Billy you have got to get through this." Tommy said as Jason nodded. They knew that they couldn't help Billy with this fear; he would have to do it himself.

XXXX

"Do you think that something happened to the boys?" Trini asked.

"No, they probably can't find anything to get him out with." Adam stated calmly.

"Uh guys, Zack is disappearing." Rocky said as the others rushed back to the edge of the pit to look down.

"Zack! Hang on!" Kim screamed. They didn't know how to help him since they couldn't get down there to him.

XXXX

Billy stood there and tried to find something to help Zack but he couldn't see anything. He didn't know how to help Zack out or even why he was on this mission. He had given up being a Power Ranger years ago. Zordon had made a mistake in choosing him as a ranger. He was just a science geek who messed up too many things.

"_Billy, you are so much more to the team. They need you more than even they know." A Blue Wolf said to the left of him._ Billy turned to look at his Ninjetti animal and felt the power of the wolf surrounding him. The Wolf was right; he was a vital part of the team. He had created many things that had helped them out in past years. Closing his eyes, he was infused with his Ninjetti spirit once again as his clothes were replaced by his Blue robes of years ago.

"Billy, man I am so glad that you got past that. You were almost gone." Tommy said as Billy lowered his hood and smiled.

"Thanks for being here." Billy said simply.

"We're a team." Jason said with a smile as they located a rope hanging from a nearby tree. "I think that we better get back or Zackman will freak." He said as they laughed.

XXXX

Zack stood there as all his past battles flew in front of his eyes. He had been a pretty good Black Ranger but that was now Adam's color. What could he do with a new color? He had barely managed to control the previous power and now he was supposed to handle something even more powerful. He couldn't do it.

"_Zack, you are a great ranger and this change will not affect that. You must take this and make it your own. You are the ranger that you are supposed to be." A Green Snake said a few inches from his face. _The snake didn't freak him out though. It was a calming presence that flowed through him as green ribbons surrounded him and formed his Ninjetti robes. He lowered his hood and rubbed the gold emblem on his chest. He was a snake. Who would've ever thought?

"Zack, are you alright?" Kim yelled down at him as the Green lights receded to reveal the new Green Ranger.

"Yea and you will never guess what animal I am." He yelled back.

"What?" Trini asked with a laugh.

"A snake!" He said as everyone just stared down at him.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Kim asked as Aisha and Rocky nodded.

"He's a snake!" Trini said with another laugh. Well that was one way to conquer a fear.

"What is everyone laughing about?" Tommy asked as he, Jason, and Billy walked back up to them.

"Zack's Ninjetti animal." Kim said as she looked at Billy and smiled. "Its good to see the Wolf back." She said walking up to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Kim." Billy said in her ear.

"Hey, I'm still down here." Zack yelled as Kim pulled back and let Billy do his thing.

"We know, we know." Rocky said. Billy managed to find a tree to tie one end of the rope so that the other end could be thrown down to Zack. The Green Ranger finally made his way out of the pit.

"Those robes look good on you." Kim said with a smile. "You know that I have a soft spot for green." She said as Tommy blushed.

"Thanks, I think." Zack said looking from Kim to Tommy.

"So a snake? So the Ninjetti animals have a sense of humor." Tommy said as everyone started laughing again. It was too funny that he was the Snake since he didn't like snakes at all.

"Yea, yea." Zack said as they started walking away. They continued on in silence as they waited for the next dimension change. They didn't know who would be next or where they would be.

XXXX

"Okay I thought that Zack was scare of snakes." Trent said as Andros nodded.

"He is but what better way to overcome a fear than to face it." T.J. said with a smile.

"You are correct." Zordon said with a smile of his own. The rangers were two steps closer to their goal. Everyone had had a long day and it was only going to be longer since Aisha and Jason still had to get their powers.

"You know I just realized that Dr. O was the Green Ranger and then became the Black Ranger and Adam was the Black Ranger before he became the Green Ranger. Now Zack was the Original Black Ranger but he's the new Green Ranger. Man what a circle." Connor said as Kira sighed. He was just too much sometimes but that was one reason that she loved him.

"Connor, you know that you are something else." Hayley said as everyone started laughing.

"What? Its true." Connor said as Kira took his hand and squeezed it. They turned back to the screen to watch as the rangers continued on their journey.

XXXX

Aisha looked at the new surroundings and wondered just where they were. It looked like the park in Angel Grove but she just wasn't sure anymore. They had been so many places in such a short time period that she was turned around. She looked up and saw Tommy and Kim walking ahead of her and smiled. They made such a perfect couple that she wanted the same thing with Rocky. How Tommy and Kim did what they did and still remain a couple was something short of a miracle. She wondered if she and Rocky could achieve what they had. Could they fight side by side on this mission? Looking at the man she was to marry made her doubt. Kim was special and so was Trini. They could fight with their husbands and still get the job done. She just didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could put Rocky through the same because she knew how hard Tommy took Kim being captured and Rocky would be no different. He would go mad if something happened to her. So the question was, she should step down and let someone else take her place? She couldn't risk the team or this mission. Suddenly a Yellow Bear appeared before her as she closed her eyes.

"_Aisha, you are the only one that can do this mission as the Yellow Ranger. I chose you because of your determination to fight and win against Ivan Ooze. The Bear and the Ape must be one like the Falcon and the Crane." The Yellow Bear said._ Aisha opened her eyes and thought about what her Ninjetti spirit said. Was it true that she was the only one that could be the Yellow Bear or were those just words meant to ease her mind? Could she take that chance?

"_Aisha what I say is true. The team needs you just like you need the team." The Yellow Bear said once again._ Aisha looked around and saw the others before looking back at her Ninjetti animal. She did need the team and they needed her. She was the only one that could wear the Yellow robes and fight along side of Rocky. As she thought about her and Rocky, she began to glow Yellow as the robes from years past encased her body to replace her street clothes. Lowering her hood seconds later, she rubbed the gold emblem of the bear on her chest and smiled. She was the Yellow Ranger and she would stand with the others.

"Oh I'm so glad that you overcame your fear. I thought I might lose you there for a second." Rocky said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"No worries, I'm not leaving you or the team." She said with a smile as the others gathered around her.

"Well I guess the only one left is you, big brother." Kim said as she looked at Jason. He inclined his head to acknowledge but said nothing. Everyone began walking once more and hoping that Jason was strong enough to encounter and overcome his fear. The problem was that no one knew what the first leader would encounter as a fear. He had overcame a lot while he was leader and even after Tommy became leader so what would Jason face?

XXXX

The monster watched as the rangers once again changed dimensions. It was almost time for him to finish his job. Those rangers wouldn't know what had happened when he was done. They would not get that last power and become an unstoppable force if he had anything to say about it. They would fail just as Tommy and Kim's baby would die. The Power Rangers would be no more.

XXXX

"Wow that looks like the old Command Center." Cassie said as the background changed around the rangers.

"It is." Zordon said with a grave voice He knew that Jason's fear was the only one left and by the looks of it, the fear would be fierce and demand a lot from his ranger but if anyone could battle this fear then Jason could. He had faith in his rangers and knew that with his team behind him then Jason couldn't fail.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Last Ninjetti Awakened

A/N: Okay so I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter since I know that everyone has been waiting for Jason's fear so here it is!

XXXX

"The Command Center, this is not a good sign for Jason." Kim said as Tommy nodded. He remembered coming in as the Green Ranger just turned good. Jason had been a strong Red Ranger then but had been overcoming his doubts as the leader of the Power Rangers. Jason had been an amazing leader and one that he had strived to become. Jason had become the leader that every ranger wanted to be after him. He was brave, strong, and never turned his back on another ranger when in need. Tommy knew that Jason could overcome this fear with the bravery and finesse that the Original Red Ranger possessed.

Jason wandered off by himself as everyone just walked around. There wasn't really anywhere they could go. Billy walked around the control panel just remembering all the times he had to fix it while Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya circled the viewing globe. Kim and Tommy stood off to one side talking softy while Trini watched over her husband. She was worried about his fear but she knew her husband could overcome this. He had too.

Jason looked at everyone and smiled. He had served with everyone in the room. Somehow they had all fused together into a team. How had he led that first group? He wasn't someone who had loads of experience like Andros had been when the Turbo Rangers went to him. Zordon had been there but he had taken a back seat to let them learn how to be rangers. Looking around, did he ever lead them or had he just stumbled into good luck?

"_Jason, you were the first leader." A golden lion said._ Jason looked to his right to see the lion and shook his head. He was the first leader but thinking back he remembered all his failures. Kim had been captured twice, Tommy had lost his powers twice, everyone had lost their powers trying to get back their parents, Zordon had been lost to them, they lost their zords twice, Trini and Billy had been placed in a glass bottle, several monsters had almost won until another one of the rangers had stepped forward and he had been weak on more than one occasion.

"_You are correct, Jason. You have had many failures as the leader. Your best friends had looked to but you failed them." The lion said._

Jason closed his eyes and pictured his failures. He had been a bad leader with no experience as a ranger.

"_Don't forget about your failure as the Gold Ranger." The lion said._ Jason had forgotten about his short time as the Gold Ranger. He had been called after Trey had to leave. Tommy had suggested for him to take over for the Gold Ranger. Looking back, it had been short and he hadn't been strong enough to hang onto the powers. They had been trying to separate and he as the first Red Ranger could not hold the powers as one. Trey had been called back in to take back the powers so that Jason won't die from those powers. Thinking about almost dying made Jason think, those powers couldn't be handled by a normal human. They had been forged so that a Prince could wield them against any enemy of the Kingdom. It hadn't been that Jason hadn't been strong enough to hold those powers; it was that Jason wasn't royal enough. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the others and smiled. He might remember all the bad times but he remembered when Tommy had came back to resume the Green Ranger power and fought every battle as if it was his last. He remembered Trini overcoming her fear of heights, of Kim taking care of several monsters with her bow, Billy inventing the communicators, of Zack taking control when called upon, and of Tommy coming back after losing his powers as the White Ranger. Jason had saw a lot as his time as leader and had been more than happy to pass on his leadership to Tommy. He couldn't have picked anyone better than his best friend and one that had overcame a lot to be a ranger. Tommy had been a great leader just as he had been. Even though he had been a little green when he first started, he felt that he had grown into the job and had come to enjoy it.

"_Jason, you are far more than even you know. You are the ranger that Tommy looked up too along with every other Red Ranger after you. Even though you started as the Red Ranger, you will be the Gold Ranger for you are the only one worthy enough to wear the color and the emblem of the lion." The lion said as Jason nodded._ Everyone turned to look at the golden lights that had surrounded Jason and they all smiled. Jason had almost disappeared completely which had scared Trini but she stayed where she was, he had to do this on his own. No one could help him to do this because the fight was within him. After the lights faded, Jason stood there in gold robes with a lion upon his chest. Everyone just stood there for a moment before Jason was surrounded by the rangers.

"Of course you're a lion." Kim said while smiling.

"Awesome." Tommy said simply as everyone nodded. The rangers were finally one.

Lurking in the shadows though was the monster. He slid around until he was close enough to the group. "I think its time that you visit one last place, one that you will never return from." He said as he opened up the dimension and watched as the rangers were sucked in. Ivan would be proud of him since he had finally gotten rid of those pesky rangers for good.

XXXX

"Hayley, where did they go?" Andros asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know but where ever it is, this can't be good." She said typing as fast as she could.

"Can we do anything?" Kira asked as Zordon shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The rangers must do this on their own but at least all the Ninjetti have been awakened." Dulcea said as everyone paced the room. Hayley, Andros, Ethan, and Alpha were working hard to find the rangers. They knew the longer they took to find the rangers, the longer it would be to bring them back.

XXXX

"Where are we now?" Kim asked as everyone looked around. They weren't sure why they had not been transported back to the basement but they had to found out.

"Please tell me that we are not on the Island of Illusions again." Zack said in a whine. He had had enough of that island.

"No we are not there but we have been here before." Billy said. "Or least some of us have." He clarified.

"Well I know that I don't recognize it, so it must be the first five." Tommy said looking at Jason.

The Gold Ranger looked around trying to place where he was but nothing was coming to him. "I'm not sure. It does look sort of familiar." He said looking back at everyone. "But I'm just not sure."

"Wait." Kim said as she turned to face the others. Mist was rising up around their feet and covering the ground. She knew where they were and it was not a good place.

XXXX

"I know where they are." Hayley said finally after about an hour of waiting.

"Where?" Connor asked from the back of the room.

"Venus Island." She said as Andros cursed under his breath.

"What is it with all the islands? I mean they are supposed to be place of paradise." Trent said suddenly. "These islands make me never want to visit the ocean again."

"Okay never mind that right now, what is Venus Island?" Kira asked looking at Andros. He was the only one besides Zordon, Alpha, and Dulcea who seemed to know about the island.

"Venus Island was one of Rita's dark dimensions. The rangers were teleported there after the Venus Fly Trap monster sucked them into it. They had to destroy the monster so that they could escape." Zordon said as Alpha nodded. He remembered that battle well.

"Okay but that monster was destroyed, so how did they get there?" Connor asked.

"Wait, the monster that escaped, could that have been the Venus Fly Trap?" Kira asked suddenly remembering the monster.

"No, it was not, that monster was one of Ivan's creatures but he may have gained control of the dimension. They were in the Command Center." Zordon said slowly.

"So Venus Island is somewhere near the Command Center in another dimension?" Ethan asked trying to understand.

"No, its not. Venus Island is on another planet out of this solar system. It is close to KO-35." Andros said as Zhane nodded behind him. "It is set up as a training ground now that Rita has been destroyed." He continued.

"So what does that mean for them?" Kira asked with concern.

"Well I'm not sure since the island exists in several dimensions." Andros stated as Kira sighed and sat back down with Nick. They were not making any lee way on getting to the rangers or even getting them back.

"Okay so how do they get back?" Trent asked.

"Teleport, it's the only way" Dulcea supplied. Everyone paused to look at the Master Warrior. They all wondered why she wasn't nervous about the rangers being in another dimension, Zordon and Alpha at least looked a little shaken at the thought of the Ninjetti being on that island.

XXXX

"Guys we are on Venus Island." Kim said.

"Okay what is Venus Island? Is it as bad as the Island of Illusions?" Tanya asked looking at Zack.

"Actually no but we need to find our way out of here." Zack said with a smile as Jason nodded. Everyone spread out so that they could find anything to teleport them back.

XXXX

"Zordon, I do believe I will go and meet the rangers on Phadoes." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded.

"Where is she going?" Connor asked as Dulcea disappeared.

"Phadoes." Zordon said looking at him.

"What? How are the rangers going to get from Venus Island to Phadoes?" Ethan asked trying to piece everything together.

"Together." Zordon said with a smile. Kira and Ethan nodded in understanding. Trent and Connor looked at each still not understanding. They didn't ask though because sometimes it was just better to wait and see and this was one of those times. They would find out when it happened.

XXXX

"Okay, we can't just keep looking blindly. There has to be some way to get out of here." Jason said as he looked at the others.

"What about how we got to Phadoes the first time?" Rocky asked.

"We teleported with the last of the Command Center's power." Adam said as Rocky nodded. Kim started smiling before grabbing Tommy's hand.

"We need to do this together." Kim said as she took Jason's hand in her other hand. Everyone followed suit as they started glowing their colors. They closed their eyes and focused on their new powers as they teleported to Phadoes to meet Dulcea.

XXXX

"How did those rangers get off that blasted island? I want my tengas readied. We will strike." Ivan Ooze said as the guard nodded and walked out. The tengas would be ready for the next attack. While the rangers were busy with Dulcea, he would attack Earth and destroy those other rangers.

XXXX

"Welcome to Phadoes, rangers." Dulcea said as they landed on the island. It was homecoming for some of the rangers and made them smile. Phadoes was like Earth in beauty but it was dangerous with its many booby traps to keep people away from the planet.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I wanted Jason's fear to be of himself and his doubts at being leader. Kudos to those who guessed that Jason was the Lion. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next should be out next week sometime.


	10. Together as One

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I am sorry for the late update but I just couldn't get past a few things but now I have. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Welcome back to Phadoes, Rangers." Dulcea said as everyone turned to face the Master Warrior who stood before them in her green robe. "It is time to complete your journey." She said with a smile as she turned and started walking. The rangers followed closely behind as she led them to ancient ruins for the end of their journey. They made their way up the mountain where the ancient Ninjetti Temple used to sit. Dulcea watched as the rangers lined up in front of her. She smiled as she looked over all of them standing proudly in front of her. All of them but Tommy and Kim were in their robes; it was time for the Ninjetti to become one.

XXXX

"Send my tengas!" Ivan yelled as his men nodded. They knew that it was time to attack Reefside once again while the Ninjetti were on Phadoes gaining their new powers. Ivan watched as his birds dropped into the park and began attacking the people there. He waited for the newer rangers to make an appearance because he knew that even Dulcea couldn't get the Ninjetti back in time to save the park.

XXXX

The alarms were sounding in the basement as Hayley bought up an image of the tengas in the park.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Connor yelled with Kira, Ethan, and Trent. They made all the arm motions and stood there for a few seconds in their uniforms before jumping on their bikes to make their way to the park.

"Hayley, if they need help call Andros. The Space Rangers will be able to help out." Zordon said as she nodded. The Space Rangers had teleported back to their ship earlier to work through some drills and do some regular maintenance. They would be prepared though for an attack if the Dinos needed them.

"Zordon, do you think that the others will be long?" Hayley asked as she looked over at Nick sleeping on a blanket in the corner.

"Not sure but Dulcea is there with them, all we have to worried about is the tengas and that monster." He said as she nodded. They turned back to the screen to watch the Dinos in action. They could take care of themselves as long as no monster showed up since they were still learning to fight Ivan's tengas.

XXXX

"You know I really hate these birds!" Kira screamed as the boys covered their ears. The tengas that had surrounded her flew to the ground in pain.

"I think that Kira's scream has gotten more powerful than it use to be." Ethan said as Trent nodded. They had also noticed how Connor and Kira stayed close to one another while they fought like Tommy and Kim did. It was kind of a shock that they had gotten that close in such a short time period. Watching the two of them now, you would've never thought that they hadn't known each other before becoming rangers a little over a year ago. Jolted back into the battle, they continued to fight the tengas as the monster made his way back to the park to join in the fight with them.

XXXX

"Its time my rangers." Dulcea said as they nodded. "Now I want you all to look deep inside yourselves and release the Ninjetti from within." She said as they raised their heads and closed their eyes. Each looked deep and saw their animal spirit locked within as they released the last barrier within themselves they all started glowing their colors. The last two were Tommy and Kim who were standing side by side. All the other Ninjetti spirits were released as the Falcon and Crane flew out of Tommy and Kim and encased their bodies in their Ninjetti robes. The rangers stood there in a rainbow of light as the color faded to reveal all of them in their robes. Dulcea smiled as she looked over them. Tommy and Kim's baby would be safe now that the Ninjetti had been released from the baby's control. The Lion and the other Ninjetti were finally taking their places beside the Falcon and the Crane. Ivan Ooze would not stand a chance against them now.

"Oh wow." Kim said as she looked around at her friends in their robes.

"I second that." Rocky said as everyone smiled. They were ready to face Ivan Ooze now.

"I am sorry to rush you but I fear that you need to get back to Reefside now. Ivan Ooze has sent an army of tengas to the park and the Dinos need your help." Dulcea said as Tommy nodded.

"Okay everyone, It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted for the first time in a long time. "Falcon!" He shouted to start off the line up.

"Frog!" Adam stated.

"Crane!" Kim screamed.

"Wolf!" Billy said.

"Bear!" Aisha shouted.

"Ape!" Rocky yelled.

"Snake!" Zack stated.

"Koala!" Kat yelled.

"Tiger!" Trini shouted.

"Lion!" Jason stated firmly. Dulcea watched as they morphed and teleported back to Earth. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and smiled. Zordon's rangers had finally achieved their destinies and they only had one last goal to reach and that was to defeat Ivan Ooze one last time.

XXXX

"You know we might need to call in for help." Kira said as she flipped over a group of tengas. She landed on her feet no problem as she was grabbed from behind by one of the tengas only to be thrown to the side as the tenga holding her was knocked to the side by a pink arrow.

"Did you say that you needed help?" Kim asked with a laugh. She lowered her bow to her side. The others spread out and started taking out the tenags as if they were the putties from long ago. The Dinos all watched as the Ninjetti started taking care of business. Colors were flying everywhere as the rangers flipped, kicked, and punched their way through the group of tengas. The last one was finally destroyed by a double kick from Tommy. The tengas landed against a nearby tree and flew to the ground before disappearing totally. They looked around before joining back up.

"I guess we will see you back at the Command Center." Tommy said as the Dinos nodded and jumped on their bikes. The Ninjetti teleported back in colored energy beams and landed in the basement seconds later.

"I must say that those uniforms look more stable than the robes." Hayley said with a smile as she walked over to Billy. Everyone powered as the Dinos pulled in.

"Well I see that Reefside is still here so you must have done a good job of defending it while we were gone." Tommy said as Kim hit his shoulder.

"Yea we only had to call in the Space Rangers once." Ethan said.

"Well I must say that Kira did an amazing job of taking care of Nick." Trini said as she hugged her son close.

"Hey we helped." Connor said looking offended.

"Oh yes, I am sure that you helped by handing Nick over to Kira when he needed changed and fed." Tommy said as everyone laughed.

"Yea because that's how Tommy takes care of Nick." Kim said with a smile. She looked up at Tommy and saw his blush. It was just too much fun to pick on the boys.

"Yea, Jason is the same way and it's his son." Trini said as Jason shook his head. Trini and Kim were a mess sometimes.

"Okay anyway there is still a monster out there that we need to find before it starts attacking somewhere." Hayley said as everyone nodded.

"Well let's eat then find that monster." Tommy said as Rocky and Connor nodded. The idea of eating was the better idea for them anyway. Everyone but Zordon and Alpha followed Rocky and Connor upstairs so that they could get something to eat. It was going to be a long day trying to locate one monster and they needed some food.

XXXX

"Okay since the boys are all downstairs, how was it taking care of Nick? Was he good?" Trini asked Kira.

"He was perfect and Connor was helpful now Trent and Ethan were not because when Nick cried they handed him to me." Kira said with a smile. "The first time Nick cried, they didn't know what to do. It was funny seeing their faces as I took him upstairs and fed him." She said still smiling.

"I think that the first time Nick cried Jason cried too. He had no clue what to do." Trini said.

"Well it was no better with Rocky and Tommy." Aisha pointed out. "Remember when we went shopping and left Nick with them and Jason?" Aisha asked.

"Oh yea, they called like a thousand times. You would've thought that Jason didn't know how to take care of his own son." Kim said.

"Well at least Tommy has gotten some practice before you have yours." Trini said.

"Yea that's true." Kim said. "Hey, Kat is Anton going to be back in time for Rocky and Aisha's wedding?" She asked.

"He says he is but I'm not sure. Whatever he is doing there is taking longer than he first thought." Kat said with a sigh.

"Well its still a few weeks away so don't worry too much." Aisha said with a smile. "You know I think that we need a day without all the ranger stuff." She stated.

"I agree." Tanya said propping up her feet on the coffee table.

"Well I'm always up for some shopping since I am going to be needing a new wardrobe." Kim said.

"Kim, you are always up for shopping." Trini said as everyone laughed.

"You're right but Aisha loves it too." Kim pointed out.

"True." Aisha conceded. "But not as much as Mrs. Oliver here." Aisha said hugging Kim close.

"Whatever." Kim said pushing Aisha's shoulder. The women stayed upstairs until Rocky asked them if they were going to help them find this monster.

XXXX

"Okay so we have searched every place where a Power Ranger team has been and no sign of the monster." Tommy said rubbing between his eyes. He got up and started pacing the room as the girls came down the stairs.

"Well I assume that you haven't found the monster yet." Kim said walking up to Tommy. He stopped pacing to stand next to his wife.

"You assume correctly." He said as Hayley walked over to the computer to take Tommy's place. Billy and Ethan were at one computer while Hayley was at the other one. Zordon and Alpha had teleported to the Megaship to use their computers to search different planets for the monster.

"We will find the monster but I think that we need a break." Kim said to her husband.

"No we need to find this monster." He said.

"No." She said as everyone turned to look at them. "We have been up too long with getting our powers back then fighting as soon as we got back to Earth. Everyone needs a break." Kim said looking into Tommy's eyes. She saw the tired look he gave her and knew that she was making the right decision. If Tommy was showing signs of exhaustion then everyone must be.

"Okay, okay we will pick this up tomorrow." He said looking at everyone and seeing their relief. They were tired and he realized that he was too. He had to remember that they weren't teenagers anymore and Kim was pregnant. These past couple of days had taken a lot out of the rangers and they needed to be on top of their game if they were going to defeat Ivan Ooze. Everyone got up and made their way upstairs as Hayley stayed right where she was.

"Hayley, you can give it a break as well." Kim said walking over to her.

"Actually I'm fine. I got rest unlike you." She said with a smile.

"I'm staying too." Billy said looking over at them.

"Well I'm not going to argue with you over this. You know where the couch is when you get tired since I am sure that all of the spare beds are taken now." She said as they nodded. Ethan had also stayed since he had gotten rest as well and knew that he won't sleep when there was a monster still out there that they had to find. Kira, Connor, and Trent went home to rest since they didn't do much with computers anyway and Tommy had told them to go home.

XXXX

Kira walked into her house and sighed. Her parents weren't home which was a good thing. She didn't know what she would say about not being at school which reminded her to turn in one of her assignments. Since she had talked to all of her teachers earlier, they had told her to take all the time she needed and to just turn in her work by email. It worked out for her perfectly since she had claimed it was a family problem that she needed to go home for. They had all understood as long as she turned in all of her work ahead of time. The phone started ringing then and she rushed over to grab it. She knew that it was Connor, making sure that she made it home alright.

"Hello Connor." She said with a smile in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure that you made it alright." He said as she smiled wider. He was such a gentleman sometimes.

"I did." She said as a door opened behind her back.

"Okay I guess call me when you get ready to go back over there. I'll come pick you up." He said.

"Okay that sounds grr." She started to say as she was pulled from the phone. The line was still open as Connor listened to Kira scream no and someone laugh in the back ground.

"KIRA! KIRA!" Connor screamed into the phone trying to get her to answer. He went into Red Ranger mode then. He had to get back his girlfriend from whoever had just taken her.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I wanted it to be Kira captured this time because Kim has already been captured and I wanted to shine some light on Connor. He is about to step up just like Tommy did a long time ago. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon.


	11. Where is Kira?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Connor ran into Kira's house and saw her phone on the floor with her bag beside. She must've dropped it when she answered the phone or when she was taken. The rug was rolled up at one corner and moved off to the side a little. It was at a weird right angle to the room now. He then remembered that the front door had been slightly opened when he had run in. Kira never would've left the front door open even if she had just come in. He had a sinking feeling that the monster had gotten Kira and knew that he had to get back to Dr. O's. They were the only ones that could locate Kira. The others were just not going to get the rest that they need because they needed to get Kira back now or he was going to lose it. Before running back out; he fixed the rug, hung up the phone, and grabbed Kira's bag. He didn't want her parents to worry and since they didn't know that she was back home for the moment, they won't think that she was missing. He ran back to his car and gunned it to Dr. O's, praying that Kira was found soon. She couldn't be harmed.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright?" Tommy asked as he looked around the corner at his wife lying on the bed. She had dark circles around her eyes from where she had not gotten any sleep that past few days.

"Yea I am just a little tired but I think that has more to do with the baby than the mission." She said looking up at him trying to reassure him that she was fine.

"Maybe you should take it easy for the next few days." He suggested leaning against the doorframe. He didn't want to order her to rest since she was an active ranger right now but he could suggest that she take it easy.

"No, I just need a little rest that's all. I will be fine." She said smiling at him and patting the open spot on the bed beside her.

"If you are sure." He said coming to sit on the bed next to her. He was just worried about her since she was pregnant. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

"I am." She said cuddling up to his side. Tommy just smiled and shifted down some more to make her more comfortable. He barely had his eyes closed when he heard Connor yelling in the living room. Sighing he slid out from under Kim's arm to see what was going on. He had told him to go home and get some rest. They all needed to be ready when the monster was found.

XXXX

"Connor, slow down." Rocky said. He was standing in front of the Red Ranger. It had freaked him out when Connor busted into the house like a lunatic.

"Kira is gone." Connor said once again in a loud voice. He was breathing hard and trying to talk at the same time.

"Connor, Kim is trying to sleep. Now in a more normal tone, please tell me what's going on." Tommy said rubbing his neck. Connor was a Red and they tended to go a little overboard sometimes. He hoped that this was one of those times and not something more serious.

"I was on the phone with her when someone captured her." He said as Tommy started yelling. Everyone ran into the living room to see what was going on including Kim who was supposed to be sleeping.

"What is going on?" Kim asked looking at Connor. She was at the edge of the door looking at the Red Ranger very calmly.

"Someone has Kira." He said as Kim looked at him. She went into Pink Ranger mode then.

"What? Why would they take Kira? She is nothing to them." Kim stated as she looked at Tommy before turning back to Connor. "Its because of you." She said suddenly looking at him.

"What?" Everyone asked trying to understand what Kim was saying. Had she just said that Kira was taken because of Connor? It couldn't be.

"It's because of you that she is gone. How much does Kira mean to you?" She asked walking up to him and making him look her in the eye.

"Everything, I love her." He said slowly as Kim nodded.

"Yea that's what I thought. I was taken because of Tommy. Zedd knew that one way to get to Tommy was to take me." She said. "We will get her back, I promise you that." She said before walking away from him. Everyone watched her walk downstairs before they all joined her. The Pink Ranger was mad and making it known. They would get Kira back if Kim had anything to say about it.

XXXX

"Okay we need to check all of Zedd and Rita's dimensions. Ivan has access to them somehow." Kim said as Hayley nodded and began typing in the dimensions that were in Tommy's files. There were some many dimensions that she could be in.

"What about Master Vile's dimensions? He can probably access those too." Billy said looking over at Kim and Hayley.

"Check those too." Kim said as Billy nodded. He plugged into all the dimensions that he could find.

"How many dimensions did they have?" Hayley asked as more and more dimensions popped up on screen.

"Who knows, I just know that they never really used the same one twice except Tommy's." Kim said with a sigh before walking past them through another day at the end of the basement.

"She is not taking this too well, is she?" Hayley asked without looking up.

"No she's not but she will be okay." Billy said as everyone else came down the stairs.

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asked when he noticed that she wasn't in the room.

"She went through that door." Billy said pointing to the far end.

"Okay." Tommy said simply and sat down beside Hayley. He took half the list from her and started searching for Kira's energy signature. They had a lot of dimensions to go through before the day was over.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Connor asked in the silence.

"She is angry that Kira was taken this time." Trini said as she rocked Nick to sleep.

"Why though?" He pressed trying to understand the Pink Ranger a little better.

"Because she knows that if she was taken, she could get herself out. She is sacred that something might happen to Kira before we find her." Tommy said turning to face the Red Dino Ranger. Connor was so young but you could see the wisdom behind his eyes and he knew that this was serious.

XXXX

Kim picked a few notes on her guitar as her notebook lay open in front of her. Since Tommy had yet to get her a beam for the house, she spent a lot of time writing songs. Somehow he had convinced Adam and Tanya to help set up the studio but she was thankful for the retreat. Everything had just been too much on her lately and since her doctor had forbidden her from gymnastics this was her only release. Looking down at the words she had wrote, she picked through another series of cords until she settle into the one that fit the lyrics the best. Taking a breath she began to sing from her heart.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
__Everybody needs a song  
__Beautiful melody  
__When the night is so long  
__Cause there is no guarantee  
__That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I  
__I, I look at you  
__When the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore  
__That's when I  
__I, I look at you_

Kim continued playing as she looked around at the pictures in the room. One of her favorites was sitting on the table across from her in a silver frame. It was one of her and Tommy and had been taken right after she had been rescued from Zedd's machine that had been draining her powers slowly away. Her entire world had been falling apart while she lay on that table but Tommy had saved the day. The look in her eyes said everything as did his. He had been her world back then and he still was. It only took one look in his eyes and everything was alright.

_When I look at you  
__I see forgiveness  
__I see the truth  
__You love me for who I am  
__Like the stars hold the moon  
__Right there where they belong  
__And I know I'm not alone _

She was thankful that Tommy had forgiven her for everything including the letter. He represented the truth to her and loved her through all the lies. He was her world and she never wanted that to change. She closed her eyes for the chorus.

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I  
__I, I look at you  
__When the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore  
__That's when I  
__I, I look at you_

She opened her eyes and they landed on another picture. This one was taken last year after they had defeated Zedd and Rita. Tommy had his arms wrapped around her waist as her arms were around his neck. It had a moment of pure joy that they had finally defeated Zedd and Rita and Trini had caught it on camera and it always made her smile.

_You appear just like a dream to me  
__Just like kaleidoscope colors  
__That cover me  
__All I need  
__Every breath that I breathe  
__Don't you know  
__You're beautiful _

_Yea, yea when the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore  
__That's when I  
__I, I look at you  
__I look at you _

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Kim smiled as she penned the last words that had just come to her. The song was perfect and described her relationship with Tommy. Whenever her world fell apart he was right there with her picking up the pieces and putting them back together. Setting the guitar down, she closed her notebook and leaned back in the chair. She thought about the baby that she would bring in the world in a few months. It was such a joy but it also scared her. This was not going like she planned but then when did anything in her life goes as planned. She and Tommy could handle it though because they had too.

"You know if you actually played it might help." Connor said from the doorway pointing to the guitar next to her.

"Hey Connor, come in." She said with a smile. "I just finished."

"Are you worried that we won't get Kira back?" He asked taking the couch in the corner not wanting any small talk at the moment.

"No because we will get her back." Kim said leaning forward looking into his eyes. "I will not let her stay in whatever dimension she is being held in. She is a ranger and she bleongs with you."

"What makes you so confident that we will get her back?" He asked shifting back but never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Because I know that we will, we have too." She said in a strong voice. "We are the Power Rangers."

XXXX

"Do you think that one of us needs to go in there?" Trini asked looking at the studio door where Connor had disappeared minutes earlier.

"No, let them talk. He needs to get control or when we do find Kira, he just might lose it." Jason said looking over at his wife. She had put a sleeping Nick in the playpen only moments ago. He got up and walked over to her. Sitting down he took her hand in his.

"Okay." Trini said leaning into his side.

"How is it looking, Tommy?" Adam asked as Tommy stood up to stretch.

"Not good but at least we have eliminate a lot of Rita's dimensions." He said sitting back down. "The problem is that we still have Zedd's and Master Vile's not to mention some of Rita's that she never used." He said getting back to work. The others sighed.

"Well I'm going to grab some shut eye, just wake me when we find out something." Rocky said as Tommy nodded. Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Zack followed Rocky upstairs to get some rest as well. Jason and Trini stayed on the couch in case Tommy, Hayley, or Billy needed something. Trini could also help on the computers if need be. Trent and Ethan sat in the corner not speaking a word. They were just trying to be there for Connor even though he wasn't in the room anymore. They just couldn't believe that Kira had been captured but they knew that she would be found soon.

XXXX

"Let me go!" Kira screamed into the darkness. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she needed to get out of here. No one answered her but she knew that whoever it was, they were near. She could feel them watching her but she didn't know why they had taken her.

XXXX

The monster watched as Kira yelled through the darkness. No one would find her in this dimension because they would be searching all the evil dimensions not the good ones.

XXXX

"Andros, Tommy asked if you have found Kira yet." Ashley said as she walked onto the bridge.

"No but I think that I am getting close." He said looking at her.

"Why do you think that?" She asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Because instead of focusing on her energy signature, I am trying to locate her by her dino gem, it cannot be cloaked unlike her signature." He said as Ashley nodded.

"Andros, I have located Kira." DECA said as Ashley just smiled. Andros knew what he was talking about.

"DECA bring her up on the screen." Andros said as DECA did as she was told. The image bought up though shocked them.

"Isn't that?" Ashley said as Andros nodded and lifted his communicator to his mouth.

XXXX

"_Tommy?" Andros said. _

Tommy lifted his wrist up to answer Andros. "This is Tommy, go ahead Andros." He said looking around the room. Everyone had came back downstairs after getting about an hour's sleep. They just couldn't rest while Kira was missing.

"_We've found Kira." He said. _

Everyone looked at Tommy as he stood up. "Where is she?" He asked as the others stood up as well. It was time to go into action.

"_She is the catacombs under the Command Center." He stated calmly._

"Okay, thanks. I will get Hayley and Billy to find us a way in. Also be on standby in case we need extra help." He said as Billy and Hayley began flying through the keyboard.

"_Will do and good luck Tommy." Andros said before signing off. _

"Kira is in the catacombs, like we were after it blew up?" Kat asked looking at Tommy. She remembered those catacombs as they walked around trying to follow Zordon's voice.

"Apparently but how I don't know." He said walking over to the door of the studio. He had to let Connor and Kim know because knowing was only the first step in getting Kira back.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also the song is When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus and you can find it on The Last Song soundtrack. I just love that song and thought that it was perfect for Kim and Connor's moods. Anyway don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	12. Finding a Way

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"We found Kira." Tommy said after opening the door to the studio. He saw Kim and Connor sitting across from each other just talking.

"Where?" Kim asked as she and Connor stood up slowly. Kim knew that wherever she was, was probably not good.

"The Command Center." Tommy stated simply shocking both of them.

"What?" Kim and Connor said at the same time.

"How could she be in the Command Center?" Kim asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not sure but she is." He said as she nodded. "Come on we are trying to find a way to get to her." Tommy said before spinning around and walking out. Connor and Kim followed close behind to see if they could help.

"Hey Billy, you got anything?" Kim asked coming up behind him. He was always the first one she asked because she knew that if a way could be found then Billy would find it.

"No she is in another dimension of the Command Center." He said rubbing his eyes. "I don't know how we can get to her."

"What about your teleportation things that we used last time? I mean they got us to Connor." She said as Billy shook his head.

"Well that would be great but Rocky sort of broke them last year." Billy said looking back at Rocky. "Well I guess not sort of but in fact broke them into separate pieces."

"What? How did he break them?" Kim asked glancing back at the Red Ranger who was now as red as his shirt.

"Why don't you tell her Ape-man while I work on how to get to Kira." Billy said turning back to the computer.

"Rocky?" Kim asked before she covered her mouth and took off running upstairs.

"Dude you were just saved by morning sickness." Trent pointed out with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Rocky muttered as Tommy sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was not going well. He had one ranger missing and another with morning sickness.

"Wait, it's the afternoon, why is it called morning sickness?" Connor asked looking at them.

"I don't know, don't look at me." Rocky said shrugging.

"It's just called that." Jason said as Trini nodded.

"But why?" Connor asked as Ethan and Trent snickered in the back. They didn't know either but they were not going to question it.

"Man, I don't know." Jason said throwing up his hands. Connor always had questions about the craziest things.

"Its just a name but it came happen at any time in the day." Trini stated with a smile.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Connor muttered before sitting down beside Trent and Ethan.

"Billy, is there anyway that we can fix your device?" Trini asked looking back at Rocky.

"I wish but even Andros couldn't fix it." Billy said before smiling. "But I think I know something that might get us there." He said jumping up and teleporting away in a blue beam of energy leaving everyone clueless as to where he had gone.

"Does anyone know what he meant by that?" Adam asked.

"No but I'm sure that he will be back and explained to us." Aisha said.

"Then Trini will have to explain it to us again." Jason said as Trini punched his arm.

"I know that's right." Rocky said as Aisha hit his shoulder.

"Be nice. You are the one that broke his other device." Aisha said sharply.

"Exactly how did Rocky break it?" Kim asked from the side. She had finally come back downstairs after her stomach settled. She was standing next to the computer where Tommy was busy typing in things.

"Well you see Trini had set it down in the driveway near her car after you and Tommy teleported to get Connor. Well I sort of backed over it but really if you think about it, its Trini's fault." He said rubbing his neck.

"What? I told you that they were there. You were with me when I set them down." Trini said.

"Rocky!" Kim said before sighing. "I would say that I can't believe it but that would be a lie. I can believe it." She laughed.

"Well at least I do have another way to get to Kira." Billy said from behind her.

"What?" She asked as she turned around. "The RADBUG! Billy, you are amazing." Kim said running over to the car. Billy's car had been in the garage for the past several years but it still ran and it could still fly.

"What's so special about a bug?" Connor asked as everyone gathered around the car.

"What's not special about a bug?" Aisha asked as she smiled. Everyone knew that the Volkswagen was her favorite car.

"Well besides the fact that it's a great car, this one can fly." Tommy stated.

"What?" Connor, Ethan, and Trent asked.

"Yea, when Tommy messed up our teleportation in the Command Center we flew the RADBUG to the Command Center and actually before Billy created the communicators we had to use it to get to the Command Center." Trini said thinking back.

"Okay now I am impressed." Connor stated.

"You should be." Rocky said with a smile.

"Okay who goes to get Kira? I mean that bug will only seat 5 and that's pushing it." Connor asked eyeing the small car.

"Well how about the Original Ninjetti but Kim." Tommy asked looking at everyone.

"What? No, I am going." She said.

"No you need to stay here in case you get sick again." He said.

"If I stay then you do too." She said looking at him.

"Then who will go if I don't?" He asked her.

"How about the new Ninjetti? They need practice and to learn their powers." She said before throwing a hand over her mouth and running back upstairs.

"Well I guess she's not going but she does have a point. The newer ninjetti can go." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Well that will still leave one out if Billy goes." Hayley pointed out.

"Billy can stay here too." Rocky said.

"Then who is going to drive that thing?" Trent asked as Ethan nodded.

"Trini or Zack can drive it." Billy pointed out.

"Okay it's settled then; Trini or Zack can drive and rescue Kira." Aisha said as Billy nodded.

"As long as Rocky doesn't drive, it's fine with me." Billy said with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." Rocky said as Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, and Tanya piled into the RADBUG. No one noticed that Connor had backed away from them to leave a different way. He would find a way to Kira without the RADBUG.

"Be careful guys." Adam said as everyone in the bug waved before disappearing.

"I'm going to check on Kim." Tommy said as everyone nodded and said okay. He was worried because she hadn't come back downstairs yet.

XXXX

Kim sat up and leaned against the bathtub. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. This time had been too much on her body. She was weary and really didn't want to get up and go back downstairs.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked from the doorway. He saw how weak she looked and wished that he could help her but there was nothing he could do except be here with her.

"I see that you didn't go, fearless leader." She said not raising her head. He heard a hint of a smile in her voice though.

"No some Pink Ranger suggested that the new Ninjetti needed to go." He said before getting serious. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No and don't even mention anything about food." She said looking up at him. "How am I ever going to be a Power Ranger and be pregnant at the same time? I can barely stand up right now." She asked as he came around behind her and scooted her up so that he could come in behind her. He pulled her back into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"We are going to be fine." He said as she leaned more into his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. We are going to make this work."

"I know." She said closing her eyes. He felt her body go limp and knew that she had finally given in to the sleep that she needed. Shifting, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to their bed. At the moment, he didn't care about the others going to get Kira. He knew that they could handle it and if they needed him, they knew where to find him. At this moment, his family needed him more.

XXXX

"Do you think that Kim is okay?" Rocky asked looking at the others.

"Yea she has Tommy with her but I'm worried about the others." Aisha said.

"Hey has anyone noticed that Connor is gone?" Adam asked as he looked around for the Red Dino Ranger. He had just noticed that Connor was gone when he realized that everything had been quiet after the others left.

"Crap! He has gone after Kira." Rocky said jumping up. He started pacing the room trying to think of a way to get Connor back without getting Kira hurt.

"Rocky, he will be alright. Jason is there if he gets into trouble." Aisha stated calmly. She knew that Connor would probably try to save her since Tommy had done the same thing years ago.

"Aisha's right. Sit down and be ready if they need us." Adam said as Rocky did as he was told. This was not how they would've liked to watch this but at least the others would learn a little about their new Ninjetti powers.

XXXX

Connor got off of his bike and looked up to where the old Command Center had once stood. He knew that getting here was the easy part, now all he had to do was get to the dimension that Kira was being held in. Sounded easy, but he knew that it wouldn't be. He started up the hill to find the hole that Dr. O and the other Zeos had fallen through all those years ago. He hoped that it was still here and not sealed up. It was the only way that he could see to get to her.

XXXX

"Andros, there is some movement near the Command Center." DECA said as Andros looked over to the screen. He knew who it was and wondered why Connor was there.

"DECA please monitor him and make sure that he stays out of trouble. Inform me the minute he needs help." The Red Space Ranger said before turning back to his computer. He was working on trying to find a way to get to Kira without tripping any alarms. The Command Center was rigged to explode if anyone stepped the wrong way.

XXXX

"Okay I just got a call from Andros, why didn't anyone tell me that Connor was gone?" Tommy asked from the doorway. He had woke up when his communicator had gone off. Slipping out of bed and out of the room, he had answered it only to find out that Connor had gone to the old Command Center site by himself. He had taken several deep breaths before checking on Kim on his way down to the basement where the others were waiting.

"We didn't want to disturb Kim." Rocky said looking up at him.

"Well I need to know when someone leaves on a mission that I didn't know was going." He sighed.

"You know now." Ethan said before receiving a glare from Tommy.

"Not the point." He muttered out before walking over to the computer next to Hayley.

"He's fine so don't worry and besides who went after Kim when Zedd had her by himself?" Billy asked without looking up. Everyone else was quiet. They knew that that was the real problem. Tommy didn't want Connor going by himself to rescue Kira because it was something that he had done long ago and had almost paid for it. Tommy had gotten Kim out but after a battle with Zedd. He didn't want Connor to have to go through that that with Kira.

"Just keep an eye on him." Tommy stated as Billy nodded. He would watch over the Red Dino Ranger if only to make sure that he wasn't captured too. They didn't need two rangers captured.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to bring back the RADBUG because that car was awesome. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon.


	13. More Trouble

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Tommy, we have a problem." Hayley said as he sighed before looking at her. The alarms starting going off which made everyone look to Hayley. "That is what I was getting too. Ivan has sent some tengas and whatever those purple guys are to the park." She said as the remaining Ninjetti stood up.

"If Kim wakes up please keep her here." Tommy said as Hayley nodded. She didn't know how she was going to keep the Pink Ranger here but she would try. The Rangers morphed and teleported to the park to battle the tengas and the purple ooze men.

XXXX

Kim rolled over in bed and saw that Tommy wasn't there. She must've slept longer than she thought. Getting up she walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Looking into the mirror, she sighed and ran the brush through her hair. Coming back out of the bathroom, she noticed the time and realized that she had only slept for like thirty minutes. She glanced around the room before going downstairs. The first thing she noticed was that Hayley, Trent, and Ethan were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"Kim, you're up." Hayley said as Kim nodded before looking behind her to the viewing screen. "Tommy wanted you to stay here." She stated.

"I know." Kim said quietly. Watching the others made her a little sad but she knew that right now she wasn't in any condition to fight.

"You're staying?" Ethan asked clearly shocked that Kimberly would stay behind while the others fought.

"Yes." She said simply before looking at the Blue Dino Ranger. "I can barely stand right now let alone fight. Also I tried that once and was captured." She said.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I tried fighting the tengas while I was exhausted and fainted in mid battle. Goldar captured me and Zedd started draining my powers." She said. "They don't need another ranger held captive." She muttered before turning back to the screen. Hayley had separate screens on, one with Tommy and the others in the park and on the other Jason and the others in the Command Center.

"Okay." Ethan said getting back to work. He was monitoring Connor to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.

"What is Connor doing at the Command Center?" Kim asked suddenly when she glanced at another screen to see Connor in Angel Grove.

"Uh, well, he kind of left to find another way to Kira." Ethan said as Trent nodded.

"Okay, Hayley please scan the Command Center for Kira's gem." Kim said walking back over to Hayley.

"Why?" She asked looking up at the Pink Ranger.

"Because the Command Center is rigged to explode if anyone makes one wrong move. We are going to have to find Connor a way to get to her." Kim said.

"WHAT? How did you know that the Command Center is rigged to blow?" Hayley asked while she worked on scanning the Command Center.

"Zordon told me about it last year and with the path that Connor's on he will bump into it." Kim said with a sigh.

"What?" Ethan and Trent asked.

"Wait, how can he bump into it when its not there?" Hayley asked turning around to face Kim.

"Oh, its there." Kim said with a smile.

"Okay how is it there? I mean I know that its there in other dimensions but how can Connor bump into it?" Ethan asked as the three of them looked at Kim standing in front of them.

"Well Zordon and Alpha felt that one day there might be a need for the Command Center once more so they rebuilt it and shielded it. No one but a select few even know that it's still there." She said with a smile.

"Does Tommy know?" Hayley asked as she turned back to the computer to once again scan the Command Center. She had one scan going on Kira and the other on where the explosives were. They didn't need the place coming down a third time.

"No, he doesn't but that's only because he would be the one torture over the information. If he does not know anything about it, he can't get hurt." She said looking back the screen with the fight in the park. "I wonder why Ooze wanted them in the park while he has Kira in the Command Center." She said more to herself than anything.

"Uh, Ivan's at the park." Ethan said as Kim saw him as well.

"Why is he there?" She asked looking back at the screen with the Command Center on it.

"Could that monster have gotten Kira?" Trent asked causing Kim to swing around towards him.

"What monster?" She asked stressing both words.

"Uh, well while you were on your quest Ivan Ooze sent a monster and some tengas to the park. The monster got away." Ethan said without looking at Kim.

"Okay then that explains the short trip to Venus Island then but not how the monster got into the Command Center. Ethan, run through the open dimensions to the Command Center." She stated as he nodded. "The others are not going to be in the right dimension after all." She said as she started pacing. "We have to get Connor to her and fast."

"You might want to sit down." Hayley suggested without looking back at the Pink Ranger. She was pouring through the scans trying to find something that would help. She wished that Billy was back because he knew more about the Command Center than she did. Kim did as she was told only because she was starting to feel a little weaker just by standing.

XXXX

"Wow the tengas are not any weaker than they were years ago." Aisha said as she kicked the nearest one. They had finally gotten most of the tengas destroyed along with the purple men.

"Well I think we might have gotten used to Zedd and Rita's tengas." Rocky said with a laugh. He punched one of the purple men into a tree and watched him dissolved into a purple puddle.

"Man that's still disgusting." Aisha muttered as she flipped away from some tengas. The Rangers finally defeated the last of them.

"Okay well we need to get back to check on the others and Connor." Tommy said as everyone nodded and teleported back to his basement.

XXXX

"They are on their way back." Hayley said as Kim nodded. She had watched the last of the battle and had felt a little upset that she couldn't be out there but she needed to be safe for the baby.

"Have you found Kira?" Kim asked her.

"Yea and she is in this dimension along with the other one. The monster is also there but for some reason is only in one dimension." Hayley said looking back at Kim who had started pacing again.

"Okay so the others will have to fight a monster that they didn't know was there, perfect." Kim said with a sigh. "Can we get in touch with them?" She asked trying to step up while Tommy was gone. Jason and the others needed to know what they were coming up against.

"No but maybe Billy can come up with something when they get here." She said trying to help.

"Help with what?" Billy asked as they appeared behind them. The demorphed and made their way toward Kim.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked as she nodded.

"We found out that a monster has Kira but I don't know how to get a hold of Jason to tell him." Hayley said as Billy nodded and walked over to the computer. Ethan got up and let the Original Blue Ranger take over.

XXXX

Jason and the others got out of the RADBUG and looked around. They really couldn't see anything beyond where they were. It was dark and they weren't sure exactly which way to go.

"Well at least I remembered to grab a flashlight." Trini said with a smile. She turned the light on and they looked around trying to decide which way to go.

"Okay so anyone know where to start?" Zack asked leaning over Trini's shoulder. Kat and Tanya just smiled and looked back at Jason.

"No but let's start over here." Jason pointed to the right. Everyone nodded and followed Jason as he led them through a hallway. He wasn't sure where it would lead to but they had to get Kira out.

XXXX

Connor looked around, trying to find a way in. He took a step as the ground opened up and he fell through. Looking up with a groan, he barely saw the sky and he wondered how far he fell. Standing up he brushed the dirt off and looked around. He saw a tunnel to his left and somehow knew that it would lead to Kira. Smiling he started walking down the tunnel. Hopefully he would get to her before anything happened to her.

XXXX

"Where is Connor?" Tommy asked when he noticed the Red Dino Ranger was missing form the screen.

"He fell into a hole." Hayley said as Tommy groaned.

"Well that's just great, we can't get in touch with Jason and now we've lost Connor." Tommy said as he flopped down in the nearest chair. Kim smiled as she looked at her husband. She knew that he would prefer to be there but he had listened to her and stayed behind to let the others get used to their powers. He was being a great leader though and that's all that mattered to her.

"I think that Connor is in the catacombs that we were in before becoming Zeo." Billy said drawing everyone's attention.

"That's good news right?" Rocky asked as Billy nodded.

"Yes it is since he can't get into too much trouble down there." Billy said with a smile. If Connor continued on the path he was taking, he would get to Kira before Jason and the others. He would watch him though because it was Connor and you just never knew what might happen with that boy.

XXXX

Kira tried once again to look around. It was still too dark to see anything but she felt calm. She felt that this place was home and could almost see the peace that lingered in the air. She could also feel that Connor was close to her but she didn't know why.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I know that they had still not gotten to Kira but they are making progress. The next chapter should be out soon.


	14. In the Command Center

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Kim looked over at her husband and knew that she needed to talk to him. He was angry at something and she needed to find out what that was. It was hurting the search for Kira and just no helping with everyone's moods. Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. Motioning for him to sit, she turned to face him while taking a deep breath.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy asked looking at her. It worried him a little that she had dragged him upstairs without telling him why.

"Nothing is wrong with me but what is wrong with you?" She asked as she started pacing.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to think what she was talking about.

"Tommy, you have huffed and sighed more in the past 30 minutes than I have ever heard from you. Are you angry that I wanted you to stay here?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"No, I'm not angry about that. I'm just…" He said before stopping.

"You're just what?" She asked kneeling in front of him.

"I'm worried about Connor and Kira." He said with a sigh.

"I know you are but why?" She asked taking his hands in hers.

Looking down at her, he smiled. "I don't know, its just that they haven't done this as long as we have. I mean I know that they are great rangers, it's just that its not us this time." He said as she nodded. She knew that this was about not being able to charge in and do things his way like he would've done if she had been captured.

"Tommy, this is a good thing for us. It's time for the others to step up and become better rangers. We can't do everything by ourselves." She said standing up. He nodded before pulling her into his lap.

"I'm just worried because I have to watch from the sidelines and that has never been my favorite place to watch." He said into her hair. "It reminds me of my Green Ranger days when I wasn't strong enough to stay in the fight with you." He said sadly.

"I know." She said quietly as he smiled. She could always brighten his day by just being with him. This was nice just sitting in peace holding his wife even though he wished that he was in the Command Center trying to get Kira back. He would always want to be the one that did everything because he didn't want to risk anyone else. He was a great leader though because he never asked his teammates to do anything that he won't do himself.

"Kim, I'm also worried about you and the baby. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said pulling back from her.

"I am fine and so is the baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to this family." She said looking into his eyes. "We are Power Rangers." She said as he nodded. Getting up they made their way back downstairs to see what was going on now. This time though, Tommy was in a much better mood after talking with his wife. She always knew what to say to him. It was her gift he supposed.

XXXX

Kira looked around her and tried once again to get her bearings. She could almost see into the darkness but she still didn't know what was around her. It was time to start moving around and find out where she was in case someone came after her. Taking one step at a time, she finally bumped into something. Reaching out her hand she felt a control panel. Feeling the rolls of buttons, she smiled. Apparently she was in a control room of some kind. Maybe she could work this to her advantage. She knew that these controls had to do something so she just pushed the first button and waited to see what if anything happened around her.

XXXX

Connor continued walking down the tunnel until he came to a door. Cursing silently he looked at the door and wondered how he was going to get it opened. It didn't have a knob or handle that he could see to actually open the door. He thought about trying to kick it in but for some reason he knew that won't work. At that moment the door slid open, blinking his eyes he slowly walked through the opening. After he passed the threshold the door slid back closed. Shrugging his shoulders he continued down the tunnel. He had to get to Kira and fast.

XXXX

Kira listened for any sounds after pushing the button but she didn't hear anything. The lights didn't come on either feeling for the next button she paused before she pushed it. She wasn't sure that this was a good idea but something had to be happened when she pushed the button, she just wasn't sure what. Taking a breath she pushed the next button and waited to see what happened then.

XXXX

"Kira has got to be around here somewhere." Trini said as they walked further into the Command Center. They were in the Northern end of it she was sure. She remembered when she and Billy worked on different experiments here. It was just hard to tell what room because it was still so dark and things were different.

"What if we take one of these doors? I mean they are all open right now." Kat said as Jason nodded. He looked at the three doors in front of him and chose the one to his right. Turning towards it he motioned everyone to follow him only to stop when the door slid shut.

"What just happened?" He asked as everyone looked around.

"I guess that someone or something doesn't want us to go that way." Zack said with a laugh trying to break the tension in the room. He knew that they needed to get to Kira but they also had to loosen up to be able to be on the alert for a sneak attack.

"Well let's try this one." Jason said turning to his left and lead the group through that doorway and down the hall. There were a little more light here with the accessory lights lining the pathway on the floor. It wasn't much light but it helped Trini gain her bearings. She knew where they where but now the question was, where was Kira. They walked deeper into the Command Center and made their way toward the main chamber where hopefully Kira waited for them.

XXXX

Releasing a breath, Kira moved onto the next button. She pushed it and saw some random light come on. She walked over to the light source and saw that it was in the floor. Apparently she had opened up an underground chamber. She wasn't taking it thought because she didn't know where it led or even if it would lead anywhere. It could be a dead end for all she knew. Walking back over to the panel she punched another button and saw some accessory lighting to come on. She finally got some light in here but she still didn't know where she was. Moving to the next button, she pushed it and more lights came on. She was getting somewhere. Pushing the next button did nothing that she could tell but the next one revealed exactly where she was and she couldn't believe it. Why was she in the Command Center?

XXXX

"Okay so Kira has turned on the power to the Command Center." Billy stated as everyone looked over at him. He had been shocked when the lights came on and Kira stood at one of the control panels looking around.

"How did she do that?" Trent asked him.

"Well there is a panel to the left that has all of the power controls on it. Apparently she turned on some lights until finally getting the main power. She also opened up the catacombs and the underground chamber where Zordon and Alpha created the White Ranger powers." He said as Kim and Tommy came back downstairs.

"Where is Connor?" Tommy asked very calmly and more in control than he was earlier. Everyone was happy to see that the leader they knew and loved was back in full force.

"He is closer to her than Jason and the others." The Blue Ranger said without looking up. "She opened the door for him while she was pushing buttons." He supplied as Tommy nodded.

"What about the monster, Billy?" Kim asked in concern.

"Well I can't find any traces of him near Kira but he is still in the Command Center with her." Hayley injected She was trying to help Billy with anything she could.

"I bet Jason and the others find the monster while Connor gets to Kira." Ethan said as Trent nodded. It was the same thing he had been thinking. The older rangers just looked at them and smiled. It was like they knew that that could be the case but they would neither agree nor disagree with what he had said.

"By the way, where is Zordon and Alpha?" Kim asked suddenly. "I mean I know that they were on the Megaship but they can't still be there, can they?" She asked looking at Hayley.

"Actually I'm not sure where they are at the moment but Andros had said that they had to leave to take care of something. He didn't say where though." Hayley supplied as Kim nodded. It wasn't like Zordon and Alpha to just disappear but then she remembered when they had disappeared to create Tommy's White Ranger powers. They had thought that it was safe to leave then but then Zedd had sent two monsters that the five of them couldn't defeat. Tommy had gotten new powers at just the right time to save the day.

"Maybe they went to Eltar to do something." Adam supplied trying to think of a reason that Zordon and Alpha would need to be away.

"I guess." Kim said looking back at Kira in the Command Center. She wished that someone would get to the Yellow Dino Ranger and soon.

XXXX

Kira looked around and tried to remember the blueprints that she had found in Dr. O's stuff last year. There should be an exit off of this room but she wasn't sure where. She never really knew why Dr. O had those blueprints but she was happy about it now. Turning back to the panel, she studied the buttons before deciding on one. Pushing it she closed her eyes as a door flew open behind her.

XXXX

Connor was running down the hallway because he had just heard a door open. He was close to Kira, he knew. Seeing the open door, he sped up and jumped through the door just as it closed behind him.

"CONNOR!" Kira shouted as she ran over to her boyfriend and helped him up.

"Kira, are you alright?" He asked looking up at her.

"I should be asking you that same question but I am alright." She said with a smile. Connor gained his feet and looked her over to make sure that she really was alright.

"Well how do we get out of here?" He asked with a smile as he looked around.

"What you come to save me but I have to find an escape plan. I see what kind of hero you are." She said with a laugh. "I think I know a way out of here though." She said walking back to the control panel.

"What about the monster?" He asked following close behind her.

"Well since I have been in the dark until a few minutes ago, I have no idea where the monster is but I don't want to wait around to find him either." She said studying the panel once more. There had to be a way out, she just had to find it.

XXXX

"Jason, wait." Kat said as everyone paused. Jason heard it then and ducked just in time.

"You will never find that Yellow Ranger." The monster screamed out as another blast hit the wall beside them.

"We are going to have to fight then find Kira." Jason said as everyone nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!" He yelled.

"Snake!" Zack said.

"Koala!' Kat yelled.

"Dolphin!" Tanya screamed.

"Tiger!" Trini stated.

"Lion!" Jason exclaimed. Seconds later they stood before the monster in their suits. The monster charged towards them as they took their battle stance.

XXXX

"Okay well Connor is with Kira but Jason and the others are fighting the monster." Billy said as everyone jumped up and crowded around the computer. They watched as Jason, Trini, Tanya, Kat, and Zack battled against the monster as they flipped, kicked, and punched around each other. The monster was finally destroyed with one swing of Jason's sword and a few blasts from the other rangers.

"Well at least that's one monster we don't have to worry about." Rocky said with a smile as Kim nodded with a smile of her own. Now all they had to worry about was getting Connor and Kira out. Trini could get the others out in the RADBUG but they weren't even close to Kira and Connor.

"Can we contact Trini now?" Aisha asked thinking that maybe Billy had found a way to get to them.

"No but I can contact Kira and Connor through the Command Center." Billy said with a smile as Hayley looked over at him. How had he managed to do that while keeping an eye on everything else? Sometimes Billy just amazed her.

"Well what are you waiting for, go ahead." Kim said. Billy smiled because he knew that Kim was ready for Kira and Connor to get back. They had been gone long enough.

XXXX

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Connor asked while watching Kira walk from one panel to the next.

"Maybe but be on alert because I'm not sure how this is going to go." She said looking at him.

"_Kira? Connor?" _A voice said through the intercom.

"Billy?" Connor said trying to figure out how Billy had contacted them. They didn't have communicators like the others.

"_Yes Connor, it's me."_ Billy said with a laugh. _"Kira I want to listen closely. The panel in front of you should have a series of different colored buttons directly in the center, do you see them?"_ Billy asked.

"Yes I do." Kira responded quickly.

"_Good, now I need you to push them in the correct order starting with green then black, pink, blue, yellow, and red."_ Billy stated as Kira pushed each button as he called out the color. Looking at the panel, she smiled. It was in the Original Morphin order.

"Okay now what?" She asked waiting for the next step.

"_Now push the silver one and get ready."_ He said as she did as she was told. She and Connor disappeared in Red and Yellow beams before reappearing in the basement. Jason and the others had just appeared in the RAD BUG as well.

"Trini that is the last time I let you drive." Jason said as he took a couple of deep breaths. His wife was a manic driver and that ride made him want to take her license away.

"Oh grow up, you big baby that ride was nothing." She said walking over to the others. Kat, Tanya, and Zack all gave Jason an empathic look before going to join the others. Billy walked over to the car and looked it over before smiling.

"What?" Jason asked the Blue Ranger.

"She didn't cause any damage so maybe next time we will be able to use it unlike my other devices." He said as everyone started laughing.

"It's Trini's fault." Rocky said over the laughter. "I mean who puts stuff behind a vehicle anyway." He said.

"Who backs out over the stuff without looking?" Trini asked with a smile of her own. The rangers were finally all back together.

"Hey I don't know about everyone else but I'm hungry." Kim said which caused everyone to look at the Pink Ranger.

"Kim, i thought that you were sick earlier." Adam asked her.

"Well I was but now I'm hungry." She said. "I think that I want Chinese, anyone else want some?" She asked looking at everyone.

"I don't know about everybody else but I'm up for some food." Rocky said.

"Hey me too." Connor said as Kim turned to go upstairs. Rocky and Connor followed her which made everyone laugh.

"Tommy, I do believe that her cravings have just kicked in. Welcome to the next few months of weird food and midnight runs to the local diner." Jason said as he slapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Man, it sucks to be you." Zack said as he came to stand on the other side of Tommy.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Tommy said with a smile. He was ready for Kim's food cravings if only to to see what she would and would not eat.

"Well we better get upstairs to place out orders before your wife hangs up and we have to fend for ourselves." Adam said as they nodded and bounded upstairs with everyone else.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?"

"A better question would be where am I taking you?" Ivan Ooze said as his purple ooze men surrounded his prey. He had been waiting a long time for this and now he would have is revenge.

XXXX

Standing on the edge of the monolith, Dulcea looked out over Phadoes. She just knew that there was something wrong. A gripping pain brought her to her knees with a cry. Something was not right and the rangers needed to know. Summoning up all of her powers, she teleported herself to the basement. The rangers had just came back downstairs to check on a few things and to make sure that Ivan hadn't planned another attack when they saw Dulcea land on the floor.

"Dulcea!" Kim shouted as she knelt by the Master Warrior. "Tommy something is wrong." She said as Tommy knelt down on the other side of the warrior.

"Rangers, you must get him back." Dulcea said before fainting.

"I wonder who she is talking about." Tanya said as Tommy picked Dulcea up and laid her on one of the table in the corner. Billy could monitor her progress until she woke up and told them who they had to get back. This was not great news since they had just gotten Kira back.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	15. Ivan has who?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"How is she?" Hayley asked Billy as he circled the table where Tommy had laid Dulcea.

"Not sure since she is not human. I don't know what her normal ranges are." He said as he picked up another scanner and ran it over her body. The Master Warrior was still passed out and they couldn't find anything wrong with her. Billy was starting to get worried since they had no clue who they were supposed to get back. He had run a scan and found out that all the rangers were fine and no one was missing. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Ivan wasn't playing fair anymore.

"Maybe you need a break." Hayley said drawing his attention back to her.

"I guess I do. It has been a crazy couple of days." He said as Hayley nodded. "I think I will take a nap just to rest my brain and eyes." He said as he headed for the stairs. Hayley smiled as she watched him leave. He had been working too hard but then so had everyone else. They were all a little stressed. She continued to run scans over Dulcea and search for whomever Ivan had taken.

XXXX

"Kira you will need to kick from your hip." Kim yelled as the Yellow Dino nodded. Everyone had come outside to give Billy the rest he needed. Kim and Aisha were sitting in lawn chairs as everyone else practiced their martial arts.

"Do you think that the Dinos have gotten better?" Aisha asked looking back at Kim.

"Yes I do but they still have a long way to go." She said glancing at Connor and Ethan. They were spending more time on their butts than on their feet. Tommy and Jason were not going easy on them which was good considering Ivan was not going easy on them. The Dinos had to step up and become better rangers.

"Well at least Tommy and Jason are on their A-game." Aisha said with a laugh. Rocky was practically dancing around with Adam. Trent was supposed to be with them but he had given up and was just standing on the side watching the Red Ranger.

"Yea well that may be why Connor and Ethan are not getting practice." Kim said with a smile.

"You could be right but at least they are getting something like learning how to fall. Trent on the other hand has just given up with Rocky." Aisha said as both of them started laughing. Tommy turned when he heard the sound of his wife's laughter. Connor took advantage and knocked him on his butt for a change.

"Good job, Connor." Jason said as he helped Tommy to his feet. "Oh mighty Falcon here should've been paying attention to the match instead of looking over at his wife." He said with a laugh. Tommy shoved him to the side while smiling.

"I know, I know." Tommy said scratching his neck trying to hide the fact that he was turning red.

"Come on, I think that they need a break." Jason said pointing to Connor and Ethan.

"Okay you two go over to Rocky and Adam and get that Ape on his butt." Tommy said as Connor and Ethan took off running. The next thing everyone started laughing as Rocky hit his butt and Connor and Ethan stood over him before throwing their bodies on top of him. Trent was the next to join the pile as Adam joined in too. Kim and Aisha watched as everyone else dog piled Rocky too. The two women didn't know what to think as all the rangers finally got off Rocky.

"I thought that they were all supposed to be practicing not tackling Rocky." Hayley commented from behind Kim and Aisha.

"Well I do believe that Tommy and Jason are behind this." Kim stated as Aisha nodded.

"Then I think that I will stay away from those two for a while." Hayley said with a smile.

"Why?" Aisha asked looking up at the red head.

"Well think about, when Rocky finds out that Tommy and Jason are behind this he will be after them." Hayley said as Kim and Aisha busted out laughing.

"Oh I never thought about that, he will pull out all the stops to get them. I will have to put Tommy on the couch so that I can get some sleep." Kim said looking back at the others still circled around Rocky. "I wonder what he will do this time." She stated.

"I don't think I even want to know." Hayley said.

"Too true." Aisha supplied.

XXXX

"You guys suck!" Rocky yelled as Kat helped him out. "I will get you!" He stated as he gained his feet.

"Whatever, Rocko. Now get back to practice." Jason said as Tommy shook his head. He knew that the next few days would be torture with Rocky trying to get them back but he was looking forward to that. Everyone got back to their workout while Billy rested.

XXXX

"I wonder if they even know you are gone." Ivan said as he circled his prey. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He should've finished the job the last time but he would not make the same mistake. This time he would die.

XXXX

Dulcea was running toward the dungeon as she felt a pain pierce her side. She crumpled to her knees and looked up. How had Ivan gotten to him so fast? He already had Quagmire and now him. She had to get to the rangers and warn them.

XXXX

"Okay go wake Billy." Hayley said as Ethan nodded. He had come back in to help Hayley out when the machines attached to Dulcea had started going off. The warrior was thrashing about and screaming out. Hayley rushed over to her and saw that her body was turning red but she didn't know what to do to help her. Feeling of her forehead she found it was hot to touch. Running upstairs to grab a wash cloth, she wet it before running back downstairs and put it on her.

"What's going on?" Billy asked as everyone ran downstairs to see what was happening too.

"I don't know. She just started moving and yelling out. I think she's in pain." Hayley said as Billy nodded. He walked over to the computer and started looking at the data that he had gathered. He noticed that her brain levels had spiked. What had caused that?

"What do you want us to do?" Kim asked from behind him.

"Keep her calm while I run through this data." He said without turning around. He knew that she had nodded though and walked back over to Dulcea. She nodded to Hayley and took over for her. Whispering, Kim knew that they needed to find out who Ivan had taken if only to calm Dulcea.

XXXX

Dulcea got up and started running again. She had to get to him and she had to get to him now. Screaming out his name she pushed herself further than she ever had.

XXXX

"What did she just say?" Tommy asked as Kim looked at him pale. All the color had gone from the Pink Ranger's face as everyone stood to attention. They weren't sure if they had heard correctly.

"Zordon, she said Zordon. Ivan has him." Kim stated before busting into tears. Tommy rushed to her side and pulled her into her arms.

"This is not good." Tommy said as everyone nodded.

Billy turned around to face them with even more news. "Guys, Zordon is not the only one that Ivan has." He said.

"Who else could he possibly have?" Kat asked looking at the Blue Ranger.

"Quagmire and Dimetria." He said as shock hit the rangers full force. Quagmire was one thing but for Ivan to have Zordon and Dimetria meant that they had to get on the ball and find out where he was holding them.

"Find them." Tommy stated as Billy nodded. He, Hayley, Ethan, and Trini got to work on finding out exactly Ivan was holding them. Time was of the essence now. They couldn't lose Zordon a second time.

XXXX

"My rangers will come for me." Zordon said as Ivan just laughed.

"They would have to find you first." Ivan said. "And trust me, they will never find you in time." He said before walking away. Zordon looked over at Quagmire who was chained to the wall and Dimetria was inside a tube across from him. He was only glad that Alpha wasn't here. If the little robot could make it to Eltar then he could contact the rangers and tell them where Ivan was keeping him. Alpha had managed to slip by without being noticed. Zordon had whispered to him to find the rangers and let them know exactly where he was. He could only hope that Alpha reached the rangers in time.

XXXX

"Rangers, I know where Zordon has been taken." Alpha said through the communicators. He had managed to get to the control panels on Eltar. He had to let them know where Ivan had taken Zordon before it was too late.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also a cookie for mae-E for guessing that Zordon was taken. The next chapter should be out soon.


	16. Zordon is where?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Okay so Alpha is on his way here along with the Space team and Karone. He couldn't keep the connection up in case Ivan found out where he was." Billy sighed out. They still didn't know where Zordon was but at least Alpha was on his way to tell them. He wanted to demand that Alpha tell him but he knew that it was safer this way. They just had to get here as soon as possible. He didn't like waiting and knew that it was just part of the job. Standing up he paced the length of the basement trying to come up with a way to get Zordon and the others back. Everyone else was upstairs trying to stay calm. This was a blow to the rangers and they knew it. Zordon was a big part of their lives and they were not going to lose him again. They would get him back. Billy looked back at Dulcea. She was still passed out but at least she wasn't thrashing about anymore. She seemed to be fine but he just didn't know how to help her. What was wrong with him? He couldn't find Zordon and he couldn't help Dulcea. He was the Blue Ranger and that meant that he should be able to find the answers.

"You know if you keep pacing, then I am going to have to have Tommy refinish the floor." Kim said. He turned to see the Pink Ranger leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Any news?" He asked walking up to her.

"No and I think that you already knew that since you are down here with the computers." She said standing up straight. "I want to know what's wrong with you." She said.

"I can't do this." He said simply.

"Billy, you can do anything." Kim said taking his hands. "You just have to learn that even you need help sometimes. I know that it is hard but you can lean on us." She said pulling him into her arms. "We are here for you when you are weak or don't know the answer." She said as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around one of the few people who had ever seen this side of him. She was one of his best friends and never demanded more of him than he could give. It was like she knew his limitations even when he didn't.

"Thanks Kim." He said pulling back from her.

"You are more than welcome. Now are you going to stay down here to monitor things or are you going to join us upstairs?" She asked looking up at him.

"I think I am going to stay down here for a while." He said with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything." He said as she nodded. His confidence was back and she was happy. Billy was almost like Tommy in that he held everything in before everything came crashing down. She had known that he was feeling helpless because she saw it in his eyes when he learned that Zordon was taken. Turning before she walked back upstairs, Kim looked at the Blue Ranger and knew that he would find a way to get to Zordon. She knew that he would because it's what he always did. Billy could find a way into Rita's Dark Dimension to get Jason and Tommy back. He had found a way to get Tommy to her while Zedd held her. He could do this; he just had to believe in himself.

XXXX

"Okay Alpha is on board. DECA hyper speed to Earth." Andros said as everyone sat down and prepared for the flight to Earth. It would take them nearly 8 hours from where they were but at least they were on their way now. When Alpha had relayed where Zordon was, Andros knew that they would need Karone's help. It was a good thing that she had been aboard when Alpha said where Zordon was being held because it saved time from him having to go get her then travel to Reefside.

"Andros, is there any way to get there faster?" Karone asked. She was concerned about not getting to Zordon in time. The rangers could not lose him a second time to Ivan Ooze.

"T.J. and Alpha are working on that." He said looking at his sister. This was the only time that he was happy that she had been Astronema because her knowledge would help in getting the others to Zordon.

"Okay just let me know if I need to do anything." She said walking over to her brother. "Try to take it easy." She said before kissing his cheek and walking away. He was glad that she would be able to help even if it did require her to revisit her past.

XXXX

"Okay so Andros is on his way with everyone else." Kim stated as Tommy nodded. "We need to be ready." She said looking at him. They were sitting on the front steps. Everyone was spread out just taking some alone time before chaos came knocking.

"I know because we they get here, Billy will be planning for Zordon's rescue." He said taking her hand in his.

"I think we all will be planning it." She said.

"Yea that's true since we will need to decide who goes and who stays or if anyone stays." He said as she frowned at him.

"Don't think for one minute that I am staying here this time. This is Zordon we are talking about Tommy." She said with a hint of anger.

"I wasn't saying that but you will be careful." He said looking over at her.

Kim gave him a look that said everything she was thinking. "I will." She said simply.

"Just making sure." He commented as she rolled her eyes before smiling at him. "I love you." He said as she smiled bigger.

"I know and that's why I love you, handsome." She said leaning into his side.

XXXX

"You know that she is going to want to go." Jason said as Trini paced with Nick in her arms.

"And I think that she should go. I mean she is a ranger too even if she is pregnant." She said patting Nick's back. The baby had been a little fussy the past few minutes. Trini looked over at her husband and sighed. "It is Zordon we are talking about. I mean Kim will go to the ends of the Earth for him or Tommy." She stated looking at him.

"I don't want her hurt though. Tommy will go over the deep end if anything happens to her." He stated from the bed. "Then we would have two rangers down."

"What makes you think that something will happen?" She asked him as she continued to pace the room.

"Just a feeling." He said. "I had this feeling before." He said causing her to look at him in concern. She had never really heard him talk like this before.

"When?" She asked clearly becoming worried by her husband's comments.

"When Tommy lost his powers the first time." He supplied looking at her.

Trini sighed and stopped in front of him. She laid Nick down on the bed before turning back to Jason. "What do you want to do? She will not stay here and we all know it." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I know." He said quietly. Looking over at his son, he knew that keeping Kim here would be hard and maybe not fair. She was attached to Zordon more than anyone except for maybe her husband.

"Jason, honestly I'm not going to stop Kim from going. She knows her limits and this is Zordon we are talking about." She said. "He is like a father to her and this would be like if Tommy was captured. She won't be left out." She stated as if he didn't hear her the first time.

"I know." He sighed because he did.

"Jason, if this was you and I was pregnant then no one would stop me from going after you. Besides if anyone should go after Zordon, it should be the very first ones. I mean we were hand-picked by Zordon to be the Power Rangers." She said sitting beside him.

"That's true. You know that everybody will probably be going on this rescue." He stated with a smile just remembering the fact that there were a lot of rangers that were active now.

"Oh I know but I think that that will help out. We will have plenty of people to get him back." She said leaning into his side.

"The only problem is getting all those people there and no one knowing about us being there." He injected in his leader voice that made her smile.

"There is that." She said. The two of them sat just watching their son sleep and thinking about their upcoming mission. They had no clue where they would be going to get back Zordon only that they would. There was no other choice for them. They would get Zordon back.

XXXX

"Rocky, go easy on them." Aisha yelled as Rocky just laughed. He had decided that he could help out with training the others while they waited. It was really a better idea for him since his brain tended to idle if he was waiting.

"You know this is not going to go well." Hayley stated to the left of her.

"I know but at least he is busy and not plotting any pranks." Kat said with a smile. She had thought it was great idea for them to be practicing. There was nothing else for them to do besides worrying over getting Zordon back.

"Well I think that we need to get out there with the boys." Kira said.

"You can go out there while we watch." Hayley stated while looking at Rocky, Adam, Zack, Trent, Connor, and Ethan.

"Actually I agree with Kira. We do need to practice and what else are we going to do? I mean besides waiting." Tanya stated as Aisha and Kat nodded. It was true they had nothing else to do while they waited for Alpha to get here.

"How about you four go practice and I help Billy out." Hayley proposed thinking that her boyfriend would probably be needing help pretty soon.

"Sounds great, if you need anything just come get one of us." Aisha said as Hayley nodded. She watched the girls run out to where the boys were practicing. It was too funny to watch as they joined in with them. Turning she made her way back in the house. She paused as she watched Tommy come in the front door.

"Tommy." She said as he looked up. She knew that he had been outside talking to Kim. Looking at him she wondered how that talk went. He didn't look upset or angry to her.

"Hey Hayley, where is everyone?" He asked looking around at the empty house.

"Well Jason and Trini are one of the bedrooms while everyone else is out back. Billy is still downstairs though watching over Dulcea." She stated looking at him.

"Okay I think that I will join him." He said as he walked downstairs. Hayley watched him before making the decision of going out to talk to Kim. She didn't want to disturb the boys and she knew that Kim was by herself out front.

XXXX

"Andros, we are closing in on Earth." DECA said as Andros sighed. They couldn't get there fast enough.

"Thanks, DECA." He said. "Keep me updated." He said spinning around in his chair. This was hard for him but at least they would be at Tommy's soon.

XXXX

"Kim?" Hayley said sitting down beside her.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" She asked turning to look at her.

"Oh nothing as far as I know. I just thought that you could use someone to talk too." She said looking out over the lawn.

"Actually I'm good just ready to find out where Zordon is so that we can go get him." Kim stated stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles.

"I know what you mean since I felt the same way while Tommy was captured." Hayley commented.

"When was Tommy captured?" Kim asked with a hint of a smile. Tommy had yet to tell her about being the Black Dino Ranger before she came back. She wanted to know and now was the perfect time for her to find out.

"It was a few weeks after Kira, Connor, and Ethan became rangers. He was only his way to meet up with everyone at the café when some tyrannodrones captured him for Mesogogg. I of course thought that he was late because it is Tommy." Hayley said as Kim laughed.

"Too true." Kim said.

"Anyway that's when they found out about me knowing about the Power Rangers. We finally found Tommy just as he found the Black Dino Ranger." She said. "You know I do believe that your child is destined to be a ranger." She said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked a little shaken from Hayley's sudden turn in conversation.

"Well look, you were chosen to be the Pink Ranger by Zordon. He knew that you were more than you seem. Tommy was chosen by Rita to be the Green Ranger. He might have been evil but she saw something in him that Zordon later saw when he chosen him to be the White Ranger. If that wasn't enough then you two are the Greatest Rangers ever. Your child has to be a ranger." Hayley said.

Kim just laughed and shook her head. "I don't think I want that life for my child but at least I will know if they are since we are connected to the entire ranger world." She said as Hayley nodded and laughed.

"Hey if you two girls are done chatting, Alpha is teleporting in." Tommy said from the doorway. Kim and Hayley jumped up and followed him downstairs. It was finally time to find out where Zordon was being held.

XXXX

"Andros, you came too." Tommy stated as the Red Space Ranger nodded.

"Karone is also with me. The others are still aboard the Megaship making sure that Ivan doesn't move Zordon before you can get there." He stated as Tommy nodded.

"Speaking of Zordon, where exactly is he?" Kim asked looking from Andros to Alpha.

"Zordon is being held in the Dark Fortress." The little robot said.

"What?" Everyone asked. Tommy, Billy, and Hayley were really the only ones who knew what the Dark Fortress was besides Alpha, Andros, and Karone.

"Okay wait." Kim said as everyone stopped talking. "What is the Dark Fortress and where is it?" She asked looking at Alpha but it was Karone that answered.

"The Dark Fortress was my base when I was Astronema and it is on an asteroid." She said as everyone looked around the room.

"So how do we get Zordon back?" Jason asked.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also I wanted a place that was just a little more evil than the moon palace so that's why I chose the Dark Fortress. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.


	17. That's your Plan?

A/N: Okay sorry about not getting this up last week but since it was a short week I just couldn't get it done. I hope that everyone likes this chapter, I had thought about skipping right to them getting to the Dark Fortress but it just won't work without this chapter. Anyway on to the chapter.

XXXX

It had been a little over an hour since Jason had asked his question. In that time you could tell who had been the leaders years ago. Kim just smiled as she watched the 'Reds' discuss how to get Zordon back while Billy, Alpha, Hayley, and Ethan actually work to get him back. Karone looked like she was getting upset. The 'Reds' were not listening to her as she tried to tell them that what they were suggesting would not work. Kim softly laughed because she knew what the other woman was going through. Trying to talk sense to Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were hard enough but throw in Andros and Connor and it was just about impossible. She knew though that once Billy had a plan then they would be much easier to talk too. Shaking her head she walked to her studio but before she could shut the door; Trini, Aisha, and Tanya followed her in.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Oh nothing, we just can't stand too much more of the 'Reds'." Aisha said as Trini and Tanya nodded. Kim laughed before sitting down in the chair facing the couch.

"You know sometimes those boys are just too much." Tanya said with a sigh. She was happy that she wasn't married to one of the 'Reds'.

"I agree but the one I feel sorry for is Karone. I mean she hasn't known them that long and she is seeing the bad side of them." Trini stated which caused Kim to laugh.

"You mean there is a good side." Kim stated after her laughter subsided.

"Kim you know its true." Aisha said as she nodded.

"Oh yeah I know its true but what can we do?" Kim said. "It's better for them to try to come up with a plan right now so that they don't screw up Billy's later and I mean they might stumble upon something great." She said as the others just shook their heads.

"I doubt that." Kat said from the doorway. She and Kira walked into the room to join the others.

"Okay so Karone and Hayley are the only girls left out there, man I don't envy them a bit." Aisha said with a laugh.

"Me either." Kat stated. All the girls just laughed as Adam and Trent walked into the room and sat on the floor.

"Wow, we have converted them as well." Kim said looking at Adam and Trent.

"I guess you have but have you heard them in the last five seconds? Connor and Rocky think that they should just go ninja on Ivan. Tommy and Jason are thinking full on attack while Andros wants to do a sneak attack." Adam sighed. He couldn't believe that those were some of the plans that sounded good to them. It sounded like all of their plans would involve someone getting hurt.

"What is Karone doing?" Kat asked looking a little worried about the former Pink Galaxy Ranger. She hadn't had the pleasure of working with Jason or Tommy. They were some of the craziest rangers because everyone after them always mentioned past battles that they were apart of like Tommy going after Kimberly in Zedd's lair or Jason facing Goldar alone in the Dark Dimension.

"Well she was trying to argue but then I think she gave up because she is sitting next to Hayley trying to help Billy find a better way to get Zordon and the others out." Trent said as Kim had to hold back her laughter. This was just too funny and it was also the result of too many leaders in one room.

"You know that you could go all Kim on them and they would shut up." Aisha pointed out as everyone nodded. Jason, Tommy, and Rocky were scared of Kim. Andros and Connor really didn't know that they were supposed to be scared.

"I know but this is better for them trust me." Kim stated at Trini nodded.

"Yea I guess you're right since we all know how they are without a plan in place." She said as everyone nodded again.

"Just look at it this way, at least Kim is not captured." Tanya said pointing to the Pink Ranger.

"In what way is that relevant?" Kim asked. She was puzzled as to why Tanya would bring that up.

"Because Jason and Rocky are not trying to hold back your beast of a husband from going after you before anyone has anything in place. I mean think about it, Tommy goes all Green Ranger when you are captured." She stated as Kimberly just smiled thinking about her husband.

"He does go all Green Ranger, doesn't he?" She sighed out. "I mean it's totally wrong but it does make me feel special." She said leaning back.

"Oh please, girl those hormones of yours have got to get better. You never like that he goes Green Ranger trying to get you back." Aisha said with a smile.

"Okay wait explain Dr. O going Green Ranger." Kira said. She was trying to fit what she knew about Dr. O into any situation that would make him turn evil and it just wasn't working out in her mind.

"Well when Tommy was the Green Ranger after we broke the spell over him, he would do anything to prove that he was one of us. Sometimes it was small things but sometimes he would risk his life. Like when we gave up our power coins, he morphed and grabbed the coins through a force field which basically shocked his body. He was pasted out for a few hours." Trini stated while Kim agreed with her. "He also faced several monsters without us trying to prove that he was ranger just like us. Kim tried to tell him that he didn't have to do anything to prove it to us but he didn't listen even when he became the White Ranger, he was still trying to prove that he was a Power Ranger."

"Okay now I get it. I thought when you meant Green Ranger that Dr. O was turning evil or something like that." Kira said drawing her legs up to her chest. The floor wasn't too comfortable but she would rather stay in here than be out there while they argued over whose plan to use.

"No, Tommy would have to be brainwashed to turn evil or at least I hope so since he was hard to beat as the Evil Green Ranger." Trini said as Kim hit her arm. "He would be even harder to beat as the White Ranger."

"Be nice." Kim said while smiling. She knew that Tommy would be hard to beat as an Evil Ranger but she knew that they could do it because there was always a part of Tommy's mind that was completely hers just like a part of hers was his.

"Hey do you hear that?" Tanya asked as everyone hushed and heard Rocky yelling.

"What is going on?" Kim asked as she threw open the door. Everyone jumped up to see what was going on.

XXXX

"What? I don't think that Kim will like that." Jason said. They didn't notice everyone looking at them.

"What wouldn't I like?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest. Jason and Rocky spun around to look at her and the others behind her. Tommy, Andros, and Connor were bent over a map trying to analyze the Dark Fortress.

"Using Tommy as bait." Jason said as Kim shook her head no.

"No I wouldn't like that and no one is going to be used as bait. Is that the best plan that you can come up with?" She asked as they shook their heads. "Do you really think that Ivan would trade Zordon for a ranger even if it is Tommy?" She asked.

"Oh well I guess we didn't think about that." Rocky said scratching his head.

"Uh yea I guess you didn't." She said walking over to the couch to sit down. Tommy smiled. Rocky's idea was crazy but he wasn't going to argue until they could come up with something better.

"Karone, what about this passage way?" He asked her. She got up from the computer and walked over to him. He pointed to the path on the blueprints.

"Well that's the south end, its not used that much. If he hasn't changed anything, it's just storage for the extra weapons." She said as Tommy smiled.

"That's prefect." He said as Kim looked over at him.

"Oh no, I don't think so." She said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking." He protested.

"What's going on?" Karone asked looking back at the others who were gathered at the couch.

"Well Kim knows that Tommy wants to go in there guns blazing to get Zordon back. If that storage area is still there with the weapons in it, he will have all the fire power he could possibly need." Trini said as Aisha, Tanya, and Adam shook their heads. They had all served with Tommy and they knew how his mind worked.

"Kim this may be the only way." He said turning to face his wife.

"No you will wait for Billy to find a way for us in there. I will not let you charge in there with no plan other than blow up anyone who is not on our side." Kim stated stepping closer to her husband.

"Kim, really. I remember not long ago a woman who demanded that I go after Connor without any way of getting back home." Tommy said as everyone smiled. It was funny to watch their fights.

"That was different, you had a way to him and Billy had a plan. You don't have a plan or even know the layout of the place." She stated waving her arms. "I will not have you rushing in without some idea where he is holding Zordon."

"Kim, what else are we going to do?" He asked.

"We wait until a sensible plan is formed." She said looking up at him.

"Billy, please hurry." He said without looking away from his wife. Everyone looked at the Pink and White Rangers and knew that a plan needed to be formed soon.

"Well since you told me to hurry, I'm done." Billy said with a smile as he looked up at Tommy.

"What?" Jason asked in surprise. He knew that Billy was good but dang that was fast even for Billy.

"I guess I might have to thank Tommy a little. The storage room is the best place to get in but the problem lies in actually getting to Zordon." He said standing up and walking to the blueprints.

"Explain." Tommy said simply.

"Well the hallway that leads off of the storage room is heavily guarded as far as I can tell. According to the scans that Andros provided, Zordon and the others are being held here, on the north side of the fortress." Billy said pointing to the opposite end.

"So what do we do?" Kim asked leaning over the blueprints. Everyone was trying to crowd around the table to see where Billy pointed.

"We need to split up once we hit that hallway. Some need to head east while the others head west. The tricky part will be gaining access to this hallway." Billy said pointing at one of the long halls next to the room where Zordon was.

"Why?" Trini asked.

"You need an access card." Karone answered. "Which I happened to still have." She said with a smile.

"How do you know that he didn't change it?" Connor asked.

"Because I am the only one alive who knows how to change it." She stated quietly.

"Okay." Connor said trusting that she knew what she was talking about.

"My one question is how do we get to the storage room? I mean it's not like we can teleport that far." Aisha said.

"That's where I come in; you will all teleport to the Megaship then from the Megaship teleport to the room." Andros said.

"Everyone?" Kira asked looking at the others. "Doesn't some need to stay behind in case Ivan attacks Earth while you go after Zordon?" She asked.

"Kira's right. I think that the Dinos should stay here." Kim said looking over at Tommy.

"Yea that's fine with us since Zordon was your mentor." Connor said showing his maturity in staying behind.

"If you need anything contact me. I will be monitoring Earth as well as the Dark Fortress." Andros stated while Kira, Connor, Trent, and Ethan nodded.

"When do we start?" Jason asked looking at everyone.

"Now." Tommy said. It was now or never to get Zordon back and they would get him back.

XXXX

"Do you think it was a good idea for Kim to go?" Kira asked as she sat down beside Hayley. They were still downstairs while the boys went for food.

"Probably not but I was not going to step in and tell her to stay here, I mean did you see her eyes. They were shooting fire at Tommy for him even thinking of going in without a plan." Hayley said looking at the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"I didn't see that but I'm not surprised. Kim is not just a ranger, she is an Original ranger." She said with a smile. "I guess I would be wary of whatever Connor wanted to do without having a plan first."

"I don't know about you but I would be wary if Connor had plan." Hayley said before laughing. Kira smiled before laughing as well.

"I guess I would too and I hope that we don't have to rely on him while the others are gone because we all know what his plan will be." Kira said as Hayley nodded.

"Ninja." They said together as Hayley started running scans of Reefside and Angel Grove. She knew that Andros would be doing the same but it didn't hurt to have two people looking.

XXXX

"We have to go through those tubes? Are you crazy?" Kim asked eyeing the Pink tube.

"Kim you have teleported more than most people in this room either to the Command Center, the Park, Ernie's, and even back in time. These tubes will be nothing to you." Tommy said trying to figure out why she was worried over the tubes.

"I guess its not really the tube but that I have to land on the board afterward." She said looking at him.

"Kimberly! You land on 4 inches of wood for fun now you are telling me that you can't land on a board that is more than five times the size of your beam." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"It's the landing in space that I'm worried about." She stated before walking away.

"She'll be fine." Andros said. "Everyone is worried about landing on the board. I would suggest some down time. It will be about five hours before we are in range for the boards." He said before walking away as well. Jason and Tommy smiled before heading to the lower deck. They knew where the simulation deck was and it had been a while since they had gotten to use it. What better time than now to workout. Aisha, Tanya, and Kat were hanging out with Cassie, Karone, and Ashley while the boys were with T.J., Carlos, and Zhane. Andros was where he said he would be, watching over the Dark Fortress and Earth. They needed to get Zordon back and soon. Ivan couldn't be allowed to destroy Zordon.

XXXX

"Come and find him little rangers." Ivan said as he watched the Megaship head towards the Dark Fortress.

"They will destroy you this time." Zordon said from behind him.

"Not before I turn that little Pink Ranger. Zedd was a fool; he should've waited until she was weak. Her mind will be mine." Ivan said as Zordon tensed up. He knew that Ivan had picked this time for a reason. Kimberly's mind would be weak against any attack he threw at her because her hormones would cloud her judgment but she overcame Zedd's brainwashing she could Ivan's too. He had faith in his Pink Ranger.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon and I promise that I will at least get them closer to Zordon in the next one.


	18. Russian Roulette

A/N: I don't own anything and I am sorry for not getting this out last week but I just didn't like the chapter the way it was until yesterday. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Kim stood on the observation deck all alone. She could feel that they were getting closer to Zordon. She just knew it but there was something wrong. It was like Zordon was telling her not to come which was silly; Zordon would not be telling her not to come. Gripping the railing she gathered her thoughts and tried to stay calm. They had to get Zordon back. He would not be allowed to stay in that fortress if she had anything to say about it. Sighing she placed one hand on her stomach. She couldn't feel the baby move yet and knew that it might be a few more months before that even happened. This was the reason that they had to get Zordon back because if they failed then future generations would not survive with Ivan running loose. With those thoughts Kim walked towards the ranger quarters. She needed to find Cassie's guitar. Since she couldn't do any gymnastics she would play. Finding Cassie's room, she grabbed the guitar and sat down to play. The Pink Space Ranger had already told her that she could play anything she wanted during their journey because she knew that Kim had to take it easy before the fight. Strumming, she finally settled into a song that had come to her when Ivan had first captured her.

_Take a breath, Take it deep  
__Calm yourself  
__He says to me  
__If you play, You play for keeps  
__Take the gun  
__And count to three  
__I'm sweating now  
__Moving slow  
__No time to think  
__My turn to go _

_And you can see my heart, beating  
__You can see it through my chest  
__That I'm terrified  
__But I'm not leaving  
__I know that I must past this test  
__So just pull the trigger _

Kim took a breath before going into the second verse. It was a game to him and he wanted her to sit down at the table with him but she knew if she did only one of them would walk away.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
__He says close your eyes  
__Sometimes it helps  
__And then I get  
__A scary thought  
__That he's here  
__Means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart, beating  
__You can see it through my chest  
__That I'm terrified  
__But I'm not leaving  
__I know that I must past this test  
__So just pull the trigger _

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
__I wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
__So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
__But it's too late to think of the value of my life _

_You can see my heart, beating  
__You can see it through my chest  
__That I'm terrified  
__But I'm not leaving, no  
__I know that I must past this test  
__You can see my heart, beating  
__  
You can see it through my chest  
__That I'm terrified  
__But I'm not leaving, no  
__Know that I must past this test  
__So just pull the trigger_

Kim sat there while the last cords remained of the song. She knew that it was almost time to join Ivan in his game. This time though he would lose because she would not leave Tommy. He was her rock and the one reason she had to win. Ivan would not conquer her no matter what he had planned.

XXXX

"Okay I want to know how we always get stuck with the baby." Connor said as he walked down the stairs with Nick in his arms.

"Because we have nothing else better to do other than sit around and waited for something to happen." Kira said as she took Nick from Connor's arms.

"You know you look good holding him." Connor whispered in her ear. She smiled as he pulled back before leaning up and kissing him. Nick giggled at them before shouting kiss.

"I think he learned that from his Uncle Rocky." Hayley said as Connor and Kira blushed.

"I would agree on that." Ethan said walking over to the computer. He typed in a few things to check his scans that he had set up. He wanted to make sure that Ivan didn't move Zordon before the rangers could get there.

"How is everything looking?" Trent asked coming to stand behind him.

"Good, Zordon and the others are still in the Dark Fortress and the Megaship is getting closer." He said pulling up a visual of the ship flying at super speed to get to the Dark Fortress as soon as possible.

"I guess that's a good thing at least for the rangers." Trent commented as Connor and Kira came to stand beside him behind Hayley.

"Yea well I don't trust him. He is planning something and knowing his past it's something big." Kira said grimly.

"As long as it's not those blasted machines." Ethan muttered as Connor and Trent laughed.

"Why Ethan? You like those kinds of things." Connor stated as Trent nodded. Hayley and Kira just sighed.

"Getting back to topic please, Ethan just keep an eye on him. I want to know the second he makes a move." Kira said as Hayley smiled. Kira was becoming more like Kim and Trini every day.

"You got it." Ethan said as he pulled up more images of the Dark Fortress and had the scans to run without ceasing. Kira backed away from them to check on Nick who was in his playpen minding his own business. Hayley got up to join Kira and to let the boys handle the computers for a while. Ethan and Trent would watch Connor to make sure that he didn't mess anything up.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yea I just want to be on the way there to help save Zordon." She sighed as Hayley nodded.

"I know what you mean. I felt like this every time you guys went into battle. It's just something that you get use to at some point." She said as Kira glanced at her.

"I guess I never saw it that way. I'm sorry that you couldn't join us, Hayley." She said sitting down beside her.

"Oh its not problem because when I think back to all the problems that you had as rangers my time was better served here." She stated with a smile.

"Well yea that's true." Kira said smiling back. They both turned to see the boys talking about how the rangers would go about getting Zordon back. Connor still wanted to go ninja on Ivan. Some things would never change.

XXXX

"Rocky, you cannot go ninja on him. We have a brilliant plan in place and nowhere in it does it say that you can go ninja on Ivan." Tommy said as Kim and Aisha snickered behind them. Tommy eyed them out of the corner of his eye but they didn't seem to notice.

"Look this is getting us nowhere, let Ape man do his thing and when he is capture let Kim go get him back." Jason said next to Tommy.

"Why Kim?" Andros asked from his position on the other side of Jason.

"Because she will give him heck for not going along with the plan and for getting caught." Trini said as Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Billy all nodded in agreement.

"I never thought about that." Andros said looking back at the Pink Ranger. "That may be a good idea." He said under his breath.

"I won't get captured." Rocky stated as Tommy sighed. This was getting out of hand. He had a pregnant ranger to worry about without having to worry about another ranger going ninja on the bad guy. Maybe he should let Rocky have at it. It would keep him sane at least.

"Why won't you get captured?" T.J. asked trying to figure out why the Red Ranger assumed he would not be captured.

"Because I'm not Kim or Tommy." He said with a smile.

"Hey!" Kim and Tommy said at the same time.

"There have been other people who have been captured as well." Kim stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe but not as much as you." Rocky said as Aisha rolled her eyes. This was not a great start to their mission but at least their minds were off the fact that in three hours they would be facing Ivan Ooze.

XXXX

"I wonder where your rangers are now." Ivan said as he smiled at Zordon. He could just feel the Pink Ranger near. The rangers couldn't get here fast enough. He would corner Kimberly and get her away from that husband of hers. He couldn't wait because she would his. She was coming to him now and she would play his game.

"They will defeat you Ivan." Zordon said breaking through his thoughts.

"Oh I doubt that. They wouldn't want to destroy the heart of their team now would they?" He said with a laugh. It was almost time. She was almost to the table.

XXXX

"Okay is everyone ready?" Tommy asked as everyone nodded. They were all standing at the tubes ready to teleport to the Dark Fortress. It had been the longest three hours but they were finally within range for the boards. "Good then its Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted as everyone made the movements. "Falcon!"

"Frog!" Adam said.

"Crane!" Kim screamed.

"Wolf!" Billy stated.

"Bear!" Aisha yelled.

"Ape!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Snake!" Zack yelled.

"Koala!" Kat said.

"Tiger!" Trini stated.

"Dolphin!" Tanya shouted.

"Lion!" Jason yelled rounding them off. The rangers stood there in their suits as the Space team looked on. They wanted to morph and join them but this was not their fight.

"Okay let's go." Tommy said as he jumped into the silver tube. Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy followed in their colored tubes. Jason, Trini, Tanya, Kat, and Zack were next and they just grabbed a tube and jumped. The Space team stood there for a second but turning towards the bridge, they would monitor the fight. If they couldn't join in then they would watch.

XXXX

"Okay that will be the last time I jumped into those tubes." Kim stated as she jumped off the board and landed next to Tommy.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" He asked with a smile since she couldn't see his face.

"Yes and stop smiling. Just because I can't see your face doesn't mean I don't know what you are doing." She said turning away from him.

"Yes ma'am." He said under his breath. "Okay we all know what to do, right?" He asked looking at Rocky.

"What? I know what to do." Rocky stated as everyone sighed. At least Rocky was on Tommy's team Jason had come up with the teams and Tommy had agreed. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Adam were on one team while Jason, Kat, Billy, Tanya, and Aisha were on the other. Kim had the access card for the room. Everyone knew that she could slip through and get to Zordon better than anyone. It just scared Tommy, Trini, and Jason that she was the one who could do it.

"Okay let's go." Kim said as Adam eased the door open. The teams split up and made their way down the hall. Jason's team encountered tengas while the others faced the purple men that grossed Kim out. She watched and found her opening. Slipping through she knew that this would have to be quick. Tommy watched as his wife eased her way pass Ooze's men. Hitting the man next to him, he gained an advantage and took out several more. The more he took down the closer he got to going after Kim. He just had to power past these purple men.

XXXX

Jason's team was doing better. They destroyed their tengas and continued towards the room where Zordon was. They had to get there to help Kim out.

XXXX

Tommy kicked the last of the purple men into the far wall before taking off after Kim. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Kim should've been back by now.

XXXX

Kim slipped past another guard and finally made it to the door that she needed. Grabbing the card out of her boot, she swiped it. The door slid open and all Kim could see was darkness. Something was wrong and she could feel it but she needed to get Zordon. She paused for only the briefest moment before stepping through the threshold. She didn't know where to start. The lights came on at that second. She saw Zordon, Quagmire, and Dimetria along the far wall. She made a step toward them when a voice stopped her.

"Hello Kimberly." Ivan said from behind her. She slowly turned to face him. This was the moment when she realized that she would have to play by his rules in order to get Zordon and the others back.

"Release them." She ordered in a strong voice. She was calm as she faced him.

"Oh I will but you have to do something for me." He stated with a smile. She was here finally where she was always meant to be. This was his game and she would play to get back her precious Zordon.

"What?" She questioned. Something was not right. He was not attacking her or even trying to capture her. He had something that he planned to use against her and she feared what it might be.

"In exchange for all of your friends to go free, you must surrender to me." He said circling her. Her breath was caught in her throat as she processed what he had said. This had something to do with her baby, she just knew it. The problem was she didn't know what this would cost her if she gave into his demands, what it would cost the rangers.

XXXX

"Hey did anyone notice that Dulcea is missing?" Connor asked. He had walked over to check on the Master Warrior since he hadn't heard anything from her in a while but when he walked over there she wasn't on the table.

"What? How could she be missing?" Hayley asked jumping up to see for herself. She hadn't even heard when Dulcea had gotten up. She couldn't have just disappeared without anyone knowing it, right?

"Well she's not called a Master Warrior for nothing." Kira stated as everyone sighed. This was not good news. Where had she gone? They all hoped that Ivan didn't get his hands on her too. She was the one being that could defeat Ivan if the rangers couldn't.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think about this chapter? Please let me know. I know I am mean for having a cliffhanger but I just had to do it. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and the next should be out soon. Also the song is Russian Roulette by Rihanna and I felt that it set the tone for the battle coming up. Anyway just let me know what you thought!


	19. The Dark Fortress

A/N: Here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

"You will let them go free?" Kim asked as she faced Ivan all alone. Zordon shook his head behind her but she didn't see him. Her entire focus was on the evil being in front of her.

Ivan smiled before answering. He could feel her submitting to him. He wanted that power that he knew was below the surface. "Yes." He hissed looking back at Zordon and the others. "I will. They are nothing to me now that you are here." He stated looking back at the Pink Ranger standing proudly in front of him.

"What exactly does this mean for me?" She asked trying to buy time for Tommy and the others to get to her.

"Let's just say that you will never be good again. Zedd was a fool because he didn't know how to harness that raw power lurking in your beautiful little head. I know how too and I will control the most powerful force in the Universe. Dulcea will be no match for you, my dear." He stated as she started to shake. Zordon had told her that she had overcome her mind against Zedd. Ivan shouldn't have a chance to turn her, should he? Taking a breath, she counted to three and faced her enemy. Tommy you better find me, she thought to herself as she submitted herself to Ivan.

XXXX

"Connor just told me some bad news." Andros said as the others looked over at him.

"What could possibly be that bad?" Karone asked her brother. She had stopped her pacing to ask him. She had been pacing ever since the rangers had jumped into the tubes. Their plan was a good one but anything could go wrong and normally did when it came to the Power Rangers.

"Dulcea is gone." He stated as Karone groaned. Zhane came up behind her to rub her shoulders. Everyone knew that she was taking this hard because it used to be her lair while she was evil. She felt it was her fault that Ivan had chosen it.

"Okay so where did she go?" Cassie asked leaning forward in her chair. T.J. was to her left while Ashley was to her right between her and Andros.

"Not sure but DECA is scanning for her signature as we speak." He said. "We do have to remember that she had survived by herself for years. I don't think that we should worry until there is something to worry about." He suggested as they nodded. It was true Dulcea was the Master Warrior and she could take care of herself better than even Tommy could.

XXXX

Tommy felt the moment that Kim gave into Ivan. "NO!" He screamed as he ran faster to get to her. He blasted past whatever was in front of him until he came to the door that would lead to his wife. Pulling out his blaster, he aimed at the door and watched as it slid open before he could even fire a shot.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled as she snapped him back to the present. He pulled back and saw Zordon with the others but he didn't see Kim.

"Where is Kim?" He asked looking past them to the empty room.

"He has her." Zordon said as Jason gripped Tommy's shoulder.

"Calm." Jason breathed to his left. "We have to keep our heads to get her back." He said as Tommy nodded.

"RUN!" Rocky yelled as he ran past them.

"What is going on?" Aisha yelled back.

"BOMB!" He yelled as everyone took off running after the Red Ranger.

"Andros, teleport us now, there is a bomb on board." Tommy stated in his communicator.

"Teleporting now." Andros said as all the rangers plus Zordon, Dimitria, and Quagmire disappeared from the Dark Fortress only to appear seconds later on the Megaship.

"Where did the bomb come from?" Tommy asked as he ripped off his helmet. He threw it in the corner and ran his hand through his hair. They needed to get to Kim and fast but he wanted to know about that bomb.

"Uh well since I got separated I decided that we didn't need someone else trying to take over the world from the Dark Fortress so I rigged a bomb." Rocky said as he took off his helmet.

"WHAT?" Aisha yelled as she hit him in his shoulder. "You could have gotten all of us killed." She yelled as the ship was rocked from the blast of Rocky's bomb.

"Rocky so help me if we don't get Kim back I will kill you myself." Tommy said before marching off to the bridge. They had to find where Ivan had taken Kim.

"Now you listen to me, you will never do something this stupid again." Aisha said as she ripped off her helmet. "And I mean it, Rocky."

"I would listen to her, the yellows are crazy." Jason whispered. Trini overheard her husband and punched his shoulder. "See, I told you." He said rubbing his arm. Everyone else removed their helmets and made their way to the bridge.

"Rocky what were you thinking?" Adam asked. They were the last out of the room and he wanted to ask the Red Ranger while no one else was around.

"That if we had knocked him out then he would have been blown sky high." Rocky said as Adam nodded. He was the calmest of the rangers and he could understand Rocky better than anyone except for maybe Aisha and that was just because she was sleeping with him. "I'm just mad that he got Kim." Rocky stated quietly.

"I know me too but at least we know that Kim can hold her own against Ivan." Adam said as Rocky nodded. They finally made their way onto the bridge and saw that Billy and Andros were already hard at work. Tommy was bent over the one of the desks with a map in front of him. Apparently he was checking the different planets that she could possibly be on. Adam figured that he was trying to focus in on his link with Kim. Adam prayed that Tommy could find her with his link because to him that seemed like the only way they would find her.

XXXX

"Hayley what's wrong?" Kira asked as she watched the woman type so fast that Kira didn't know what she was typing.

"Ivan has Kim and Andros wants me to run scans for this side of the galaxy." Hayley said.

"What? Ivan has Kim. We need to get up there." Connor said as he faced Kira and Trent. Ethan had sat down on the other side of Hayley to help her out.

"Connor, we can't go barging in." Kira said calmly as Trent nodded.

"Why?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because right now, Dr. O needs us here in case Ivan or someone else attacks the Earth. He doesn't need to worry about Earth as well as finding Kim." Kira said facing her boyfriend.

"Yea Kira's right, we need to stay here." Trent said as Ethan and Hayley nodded.

"Okay fine. We will stay here but if they even hint that they need us, we are gone." He said as Kira nodded. At that moment Nick started crying and she walked over to pick the little boy up. Looking back at the others, she smiled before walking upstairs. Nick had to be hungry and she needed some time. Kim being taken had done a number on her. How would the Pink Ranger survive against Ivan Ooze and why would he even want Kim when he had Zordon?

XXXX

Kim followed Ivan as close as she could stand. Why had he brought her here? It was like the only way he could get what he wanted was to bring her to a certain place on this planet. She was still unclear on what he wanted. The only hope that she had was for Tommy to find her. It was the only thing that she was clinging too as she held her mind in check. Her thoughts were flying everywhere but she knew that if Tommy didn't show up that she would have to take care of Ivan by herself because he could not be permitted to live past today. She had taken the gun and now it was her turn to go because she was playing for keeps this time. She had too for the sake of hers and Tommy's baby.

XXXX

Dulcea waited for Ivan to draw Kim closer. She could tell that the Pink Ranger wasn't fighting him which was a good thing. Ivan thought that he could just gain access the Kimberly's mind without a fight. She would ruin his day. He would not be permitted to destroy another person in his quest for the ultimate power. She didn't know if the other rangers could get here in time but she would do what was necessary to save the Crane and her baby. It was her destiny and one that she was ready to embrace. This would be the last thing that Ivan ever attempted.

XXXX

"Any luck?" Karone asked her brother as he shook his head no. They just couldn't get a lock on Kim anywhere. He had tried all the nearby planets while Billy searched the ones further out. Hayley and Ethan had come up empty as well. Where has Ivan taken her? Karone sighed as she walked out of the room. She felt that this was her fault for not destroying the Dark Fortress when Andros had suggested it. At the time, she just couldn't do it because it had been her home for so many years. Now she wished that she have had Rocky's courage to blow it to kingdom come. They wouldn't be in this situation if she had of.

"Karone?" Trini said quietly behind her.

"Yea?" She asked turning to face the Orange Ranger.

"It's not your fault that Ivan has Kim, you know that right?" Trini said taking her hand in hers.

"Then why do I feel as if it is?" She asked looking away.

"Because you were once evil." Trini said with a smile. Karone just look back at her with a question in her eyes. Trini decided that she needed to explain her statement. "You see when Tommy first joined the team, he felt guilty because he remembered what he had done while he was evil. Now you are a little different because that's how you were raised but it's the same principle. You are not that same person so this is not your fault." Trini said as she pulled Karone close for a hug. She knew that the former Pink Galaxy Ranger just needed to talk about that time in her life.

"Thanks Trini." Karone said as she backed away. Trini nodded before walking away. She knew that there was always a time when someone needed to step back and let that person think.

XXXX

Tommy leaned over the maps again. Kim was somewhere and he intended to find her. Closing his eyes he tried to picture his wife. He could feel her just not get a clear enough picture. He knew that she was alright at the moment and that she was calm. Why was she calm at a time like this? There was just something about Kim. She was using her head and that impressed him even though he couldn't be with her at the moment. She was making him proud even if she was terrifying him with her cool manner. He would find her though. His Crane would not fight this one alone. Her Falcon was on his way.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon and I hope that everyone liked this chapter.


	20. Purple

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"_Tommy what if Ivan gets me?" Kim asked as she pulled back from his chest. They were lying in bed just talking about their fears and worries. _

"_That's not going to happen." He said stroking her hair. _

"_But what if it does? I mean are you going to be able to handle coming after me?" She asked looking at his chest. She didn't want to see the look of fear in his eyes. It would be her undoing. _

"_Kim, if he gets you I will do everything in my power to find you and get you back. No one will touch you and live to talk about it." He said as she looked up at him. She knew that he meant every word which bought her some comfort. This was not the situation that she wanted to be in while being pregnant but she was a ranger and this kind of thing happened. "Also know that I love you and I will come for you no matter what." _

"_I love you too and I know that you will come for me." She stated with a smile. The smile stayed until she felt something move. Grabbing Tommy's hand she placed it on her stomach and watched as he smiled. _

"_Our baby?" He asked as she nodded. _

"_Yes and this is the first time I felt her move." She said as he looked up at her. _

"_Her? You think our baby is a girl?" He asked as she saw a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_Well I'm not sure but you wouldn't mind a girl would you?" She asked. _

"_As long as he or she is healthy and you are alright, I don't care. I just want you and the baby to be fine." He said rubbing her rounded belly. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers to seal this perfect moment of their growing family. _

Tommy was jolted out of his daydream when Jason shook his shoulder.

"Hey why don't you get some sleep?" He asked as Tommy shook his head.

"No, I just remembered something with Kim. I am fine. We just need to find her and get her back." Tommy said looking back at the maps in front of him.

"If you need anything just let someone know. We don't need something happening to you." He said as Tommy nodded without looking up. Jason sighed and walked away. He knew that the White Ranger was taking this hard but then so was he. His little sister was missing but not only that she was pregnant. She might be a Power Ranger but he could only see his little sister. They had to get her back.

XXXX

"Okay so they are not taking this too well." Aisha whispered as she nodded at Tommy and Jason.

"Well I'm not too good myself. I mean this is Kim we are talking about. It's not like some faceless person that we may never met again. This is Kimberly." Trini stated as Tanya patted her shoulder.

"We know and we all know what she means to this team." Tanya said in understanding.

"She means a lot to everyone but she is also one of the most powerful rangers to ever wear the spandex. If anyone could make it through this then it would be Kim." Ashley said with strength.

"You're right. This is Kim and she can take care of herself better than any of us." Cassie piped in.

"I'm still worried. She is pregnant." Trini replied.

"She is still the Pink Ranger." Kat stated quietly.

"Yes she is and we need to get her back as soon as possible before those guys lose it." Aisha said once again looking past the girls to the guys standing behind Billy as he worked. They were all working on getting Kim back. This was a team effort and one that everyone would do everything they could to get her back.

XXXX

"Alpha do you need any help?" Karone asked walking up behind the little robot. He was working on the repairs that the explosion had caused.

"No, I think I just about got it." He said as she nodded. She knew some of the basics of the Megaship.

"Okay well if you need anything just come and find me. I know that Andros is working on trying to find Kim so he doesn't need to be worried about the ship." She said as Alpha nodded. Sighing she walked away from him and made her way to the bridge. She wished that she could help in the search for Kim but she couldn't get a read on the Pink Ranger. It was like she had just disappeared.

XXXX

"Okay what if you try the baby's signature. I mean Billy found her that way before." Connor suggested as Ethan looked up at him.

"You know that just might work." Ethan said as Hayley typed in what she needed too. They watched as the computer worked to find the Pink Ranger by her baby. Hopefully this would work because nothing else had. Kira, Connor, and Trent looked on while numbers flew across the screen and everyone jumped when the computer bleeped.

"What does that mean?" Trent asked.

"I know where she is." Hayley said as she tried to contact Andros. They needed to know so that they could go after her.

XXXX

Kim paused and looked around. Ivan had walked off leaving her alone. He was looking for something but she didn't know what until he came back and pulled her through another clearing. Upon entering the clearing she held her breath. She knew where they were and it lifted her soul. She could do this. Ivan turned back to her and saw her expression coming around behind her, he knocked her out and caught her in his arms as she fell. She would not summon that husband of hers with her thoughts. He wasn't sure if she could contact her husband but he wasn't chancing it. Walking her over to the slab of rock, he laid her down and waited. It was almost sundown and he couldn't wait. He would have her at his command in only a few hours.

XXXX

"Andros, I know where Kim is." Hayley said as she tried to contain her excitement over finding Kim.

"_Where is she?"_ He asked through the line.

"_Phadoes."_ Tommy said before she could uttered a word.

"Uh yea, how did you know?" Hayley asked leaning back in her chair. Tommy had just taken her fire.

"_She finally knew where she was."_ Tommy said as Hayley nodded. She didn't question him because really this was Tommy and Kim. They had this bond that could not be explained to anyone outside of the rangers.

XXXX

Andros aimed the ship towards Phadoes at full speed. They would be there in only a few hours and he knew that it couldn't be soon enough. Looking back at Tommy, he wondered how he had known where Kim was before Hayley had said anything. Zack had told him not to ask because he would only be confused and still not know the answer. It was just something that Tommy and Kim had. They seemed to know when something had happened to the other within a few minutes of it happening. He remembered that Tommy had said that he knew because Kim had finally known where she was and to him that meant that Tommy could link with Kim's mind and see what she was seeing or at least know what she was seeing. He wondered if that had anything to do with her powers. Maybe sometime later he would ask but for now, he would fly the ship to Phadoes.

XXXX

Dulcea crept closer to see how Kim was doing. She had watched Ivan knock the Pink Ranger out but could not get to her in time. It was getting dangerously close to sundown and that could only mean that she would have to act quickly. Ivan would not succed in getting Kimberly's powers.

XXXX

Ivan watched as the sun went down over the horizon. It was finally time for her to become his.

"What do you think you can do?" Kim asked as she walked over to her. She wasn't nervous because somehow she knew that Tommy was on his way. She could feel him giving her strength and telling her not to worry that he would be there to save her just like he promised.

"I plan to gain access to your powers." He stated as he came to stand next to her. She was still lying on the rock since he had tied her down earlier. She watched as he bought his hands above her head. She could feel the evil flowing from his hands and into her body. He had formed a purple crystal that hovered above her head as he lowered his hands to his side. His crystal would do the work while he watched. Focusing all of her thoughts she fought the evil. She knew that she could do this. She would not let him win this battle.

XXXX

Tommy was running as fast as he could to get to Kim. He had to get to her as soon as possible. Focusing on her, he headed toward to the monolith. Everyone else was just trying to keep up with him as he made his way to Kim. They felt like they were just along for the ride instead of there to help. Andros and the rest of the Space team were still on board the Megaship in case they need fire power from above. If Ivan did anthing tricky, they were ready just like the Dinos back in Reefside.

XXXX

"Don't fight it." He said as he pulled back from her before fell to the ground. Turning her head, Kim saw Dulcea standing at the edge of the clearing with a bow in her hands. Ivan got up and turned to face the Master Warrior. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it on the ground. The tip wasn't covered in blood like Kim thought it would be but instead the tip was covered in purple ooze that made Kim a little sick. She was trying to fight the Ivan's evil while maintaining control of her stomach.

"You will not destroy another person." She said as he laughed. She really thought that he could be stopped now. It wasn't possible. His evil was more powerful than anything the rangers had ever faced.

"You are too late." He stated as he felt a blade press into the back of his neck.

"I don't think so." Tommy said from behind him. Ivan could see now that he was surrounded but they couldn't stop him now. Kim was his. These Power Rangers would not win this battle.

"She is mine, White Ranger." He said looking down at her. She was being encased in purple ribbons of light. It was almost complete. She could not fight his evil like she had Zedd's. She wasn't strong enough to fight him.

"No she is not." Tommy stated as he backed up and grabbed Kim's hand. Jason took Tommy's place as Ivan spun away from them. He attacked Dulcea but she blocked the attack easily with her staff. He then fired a shot at Tommy and Jason and knocked them away from Kim. It would only be a few more minutes.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I know that I am evil for stopping it here but this was just too much to rush into this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon.


	21. Ivan's Crystal

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Tommy and the others struggled to fight against Ivan. He was distracted by the fact that Kim was under Ivan's spell. Knowing that she needed to fight made him all the more distracted. He just prayed that she fought whatever Ivan was trying to do to her. She had to fight for herself on this one. He couldn't go where she was. Swinging his sword, he blocked another attack from Ivan's purple men. Ivan had let lose his tengas and purple ooze men to attack the rangers and to stop them from helping Kim. Tommy looked around but he couldn't see Ivan any longer. Where had that monster gone? He did see Dulcea still fighting but no Ivan. Turning he looked back at his wife and saw that she was completely covered in purple ribbons of light which scared him more than anything had ever before. He even thought that when Zedd had held her, he wasn't this scared. He could fight Zedd and his machine but he couldn't fight Ivan's purple crystal spinning over his wife's head.

"Fight it." He said while still fighting. He willed his wife to fight Ivan's power. She had to do this for everyone and for herself.

Jason looked over at Kim and almost screamed. His little sister wasn't fighting Ivan's control. She was an Original Power Ranger and she needed to fight this for everyone. Being chosen by Zordon meant that she needed to set an example for fighting mind control. He wanted to run over there and shake her into fighting. She knew better than to let the bad guy win. She had faced many monsters by herself over the years to know that you could never give up. You had to fight even when there was no hope in sight. Gritting his teeth he punched the nearest tenga and sent it into the tree. He watched the tenga became a puddle of purple ooze at the base of the tree. Turning he charge toward a group of tengas that had circled Trini. They would not harm his wife as long as he had breath left in his body.

"Fight it, girl!" Aisha screamed as she blocked another attack. She had turned to check on Kim and saw that she could barely make out Kim's body through the purple. She just knew that Kim wasn't fighting like she knew she could. Kim was a powerful fighter when she didn't doubt herself. Aisha knew that for a fact. Kimberly Anne just had to fight this like she had never fought before.

"We have to help her." Tanya yelled to Adam.

"She has to do this on her own. She knows that we are here for her." He stated flipping over to his wife. They had been trying to stay together to fight the purple ooze men. It seemed to make it easier to fight when they worked together.

XXXX

"Andros, can you lock in on Kimberly's mind?" Zordon asked the Red Space Ranger. He looked pensive as he watched the battle from the Megaship. He wanted to be out there helping his rangers like Dulcea but knew that it was better for him to stay where he was. Kimberly did not give up herself to see him dead.

"No, there is a block. Whatever power that crystal has, I cannot get into her mind." Andros stated as Zordon nodded. He figured as much.

"Can anyone?" He asked simply not wanting to give up on anything. There had to be a way into Ivan's world that he had created with Kim's mind.

"Tommy maybe but she would have to let him in. She controls who has access but the crystal controls her to a degree." He said as Zordon nodded once again. The others were pacing trying to control their energy. They wanted to charge in but Zordon had told them to stay. They needed to hold back in case Ivan decided to take the battle to new heights. With Kim out of commission, Tommy was the only one with an active zord besides the Space and Dino Rangers and they were not in the area to help. Zordon knew that this was bad but Kim had to step up and be the ranger that he knew she was. She had to fight this on her own for her child and for the man that Tommy was. Like Ivan said, she was the key. She just had to step into her power and be the Pink Ranger.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes to purple. She looked around trying to guess where she was. Nothing looked familiar but yet it did. It was like she was in a parallel universe colored purple. Turning to the right, she saw the others fighting against Ivan's army and they were losing. It was her fault that they were. She was just too weak to fight Ivan. How could Zordon have ever thought she could do this? She wasn't sure why she thought she could do this. Ivan wasn't Rita or even Zedd. He didn't think like them and he surely didn't act like them. Ivan Ooze was a different beast all together. He played dirty to get what he wanted and she was letting him. She had nothing to fight him with.

"You are correct. You can't fight me." Ivan said as Kim saw him appear to her left. Kim shuddered at his presence. It was like he was reading her thoughts and she couldn't stop him.

"I may not but they will fight you." She said looking back at the rangers. She watched Jason stop an attack that would have harmed Trini. He helped her up and they fought together. Jason was taking care to protect Trini but still being able to do his job. He was the reason that the first five were Power Rangers. He had convinced them that they could do this job, that they could be the Power Rangers. Jason would be able to handle Ivan just like Tommy could. There was a reason that she was always captured. She was weak.

"It is remarkable that you still think that your friends will defeat me." Ivan stated. Kim didn't turn to look at him though. She watched her friends fight. She should be out there with them helping them take down this monster. Instead she was here not fighting Ivan's spell over her.

"They will defeat you." She said simply. She saw Tommy turn back to her and felt a force pushing her to fight the crystal's power. Even with Tommy's will; she didn't know if she could do this alone.

"Oh I think not because you can't defeat me so they won't. You, my dear, are the key to this puzzle." He said as she tried to control another shiver. "I want to show you something." He said as she turned to look at him. A screen appeared beside him.

"What is this?" She asked as images of her in battle years ago started playing. It was images of her being captured, hit, and losing in several battles. She watched as she was sucked into that blasted jar while Tommy was the Green Ranger. It had been a bad day all around for her and being in that jar just topped it off. The next image was of her giving up her power coin for her parents. She knew that if she had been strong enough then she and others wouldn't have had to give up their power coins. Tommy also won't have had to come back as the Green Ranger and almost die. Feeling really down now, the next scene she watched was of her fainting in Tommy's arms. It was right after Kat had stolen her coin. She had been too weak to teleport back to the Command Center so the others had to charge her up basically so that she could teleport. Adding insult to injury, she watched as she fought the tengas for Kat before she pasted out again. This time though the others were not there to save her. Instead Goldar took her back to the Lunar Palace and Zedd began stealing her powers slowly. Tommy had had to save her then too. The final scene was when Divatox had captured her and Jason. She may have managed to get out of the sub but she was captured again once she reached the island. The Turbo Rangers had to save her that time.

"You see my dear, you are weak without me. Let me in and all of this will disappear as if it never happened." He breathed next to her. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. She was better than this, she just had to be. There must be something that she had done right in her time as the Pink Ranger. Zordon had entrusted her with this job for a reason.

"I am not weak." She said softly as the screen beside Ivan came back on. This time though it showed all her victories as a ranger, the monsters that she defeated with her bow.

"What is this?" He snarled as he watched the images roll by.

"This is my legacy as the Pink Ranger. I am not weak and I never have been." She stated as she straightened up. Squaring her shoulders she faced her worst nightmare all alone but with the strength of the other rangers behind her. "I am the Pink Power Ranger!" She screamed as she called forth her bow and fired a shot before he could blink an eye. The world where she was immediately disappeared along with Ivan, now she was standing beside the slab of rock that she had been tied too only seconds earlier. Looking around she realized that all the tengas and purple ooze men were gone as were the rangers.

"Did you really think that I would make it that easy?" He asked behind her. The next moment her bow was ripped from her hands as the world became purple again. "You are not strong enough to defeat me, little ranger." He stated with laughter.

Summoning up her powers, she reached a hand forth and picked him up with her mind. "I am not weak." She stated as she threw him in the air and watched him land thirty feet away from her. She waited for him to stand up again and when he did, she grabbed him again. He flew even further this time landing fifty feet from her.

"Is that all you can do little ranger?" He asked standing up again. She shook her head no and picked him up again. This time though she didn't throw him but slammed him hard into the ground. The purple was circling her body now as she picked him up again and slammed him into a nearby tree. The wind picked up in whatever world they were in and swirled around her. The robes she wore flapped against her body. At that moment she felt stronger than she had ever felt before. Ivan watched as she glowed a brighter pink than he had ever seen. The purple haze cleared and he saw the other rangers standing behind the Pink Ranger with their weapons raised. How had she done it? How had she beaten his crystal? No matter he would still defeat those rangers.

XXXX

"She did it." Andros said as the others ran over to the screen. They saw Kim facing Ivan with the other rangers behind her with their weapons raised. The purple had finally cleared to reveal a glowing Pink Ranger and a fallen Ivan.

"I think he's about to take this battle to new heights." Ashley stated as Andros nodded. Their zords were ready.

XXXX

"Wow, now that's what I call a Power Ranger." Connor said as they saw Kim standing in her pink robes.

"No that's a Pink Ranger." Kira said with a smile. She was holding Nick who had started laughing when he saw the rangers on screen.

"You think he knows that his parents are the Power Rangers?" Trent asked looking down at the baby.

"I think he knows." Kira said as the baby looked up at her and smiled.

"Well he should know that his aunt is one awesome Pink Ranger." Ethan stated as everyone nodded. They had watched her fight Ivan with skill and poise that only Kim had.

XXXX

Kim watched as Ivan stood up once again but this time Tommy was standing beside her along with the other rangers.

"Isn't this sweet but I think that I am through playing nice." Ivan said as the ground started shaking. Tommy grabbed Kim to prevent her from falling.

"I think its time for the zords." She said as Tommy nodded. Looking up he knew that the only way to defeat him was pilot their zords. Ivan was standing above them and looking down on them.

"We need Ninja zord now!" Tommy and Kim yelled with their hands raised high. The others knew that they had to get out of the way so they backed away and made their way to the ruins. Looking around they could not find Dulcea anywhere. Where had she gone?

XXXX

"Let's Rocket!" Andros yelled as the Space Rangers morph before jumping into their tubes. They called on their zords and immediately brought them together to form the megazord. They saw Tommy and Kim fly in close with the Falcon and Crane zords before they joined them together.  
"Well, well it looks like I have two zords to play with today. Too bad I am going to destroy them and all that are inside including that little Pink Ranger." He laughed as the rangers braced for his first attack.

XXXX

Dulcea watched as Ivan attacked the zords. The attack was easily deflected though. Kimberly had done her part now it was time to do hers. Raising her bow she took aim. The zords took a fall which shook the planet and made her shake just a little. Sighing she took aim again. Ivan had made one mistake while battling Kimberly. His crystal was his one weakness and he had left it unarmed. Smiling she released her arrow and watched as it hit the crystal dead center. The purple crystal shattered and the pieces flew in several different directions. Turning she watched as Tommy and Kim took aim and fired a shot that hit him square in the chest. He like his crystal blew up. He was finally finished thanks to one very special woman who wouldn't back down from a monster.

XXXX

"They did it!" Connor yelled as he pulled Kira and Nick into his arms.

"Ivan has been destroyed!" Hayley said as Nick started crying. Kira eased back from Connor and soothed the baby. As he calmed down, Kira looked back at Connor. She smiled because Ivan was finally gone from their lives.

XXXX

The rangers were back on board the Megaship as Kim relayed the events of Ivan trying to control her. Tommy and Jason each had to take deep breaths during her retelling but each took it better than Trini would have thought. They had come close to losing Kim and she remembered those precious minutes that Tommy had stood over Kim and screamed at her to come back to him. They had defeated all of the tengas and purple men only to find Kim encased in those purple ribbons. Tommy couldn't get to her and neither could anyone else. It was like she was dead but still breathing. It had broken her heart when Tommy poured himself into getting her back. He forced all his energy into her so that she could fight Ivan. They had all breathed a sigh of relief when Kim started glowing pink. They knew that she had found her will to fight and was fighting against Ivan's power. It had been a shock when her body had disappeared and had reappeared minutes later. She was facing Ivan standing tall. They had all called their weapons and stood silent behind her. Dulcea had told them that Kim must do this on her own. It was the only way.

"Kim, I'm just glad that you are alright." Aisha said interrupting Trini's thoughts.

"Me too." Tommy said rubbing Kim's shoulder.

"Its because of you that I am here. I felt your strength pushing me to fight him." Kim stated looking at Tommy. "Thank you for being my rock." She said as he pulled her into his arms. She didn't know how scared he was when he couldn't reach her. Holding her close, he finally pulled in a deep cleansing breath. Ivan was defeated. The only thing that mattered now was to get home and decorate the nursery and he couldn't wait.

The others smiled and backed away from the couple to let them have time alone. Tommy knew that Kim needed rest so he picked her up and took her to one of the rooms that were aboard the Megaship. She would have eight hours to catch up on sleep.

XXXX

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Ivan being around during your wedding." Trini said with a smile as Aisha and Rocky nodded.

"Yea that's true. I would've hated to have to explain why most of my wedding party was leaving during the middle of the ceremony. My parents would have freaked out over that." Aisha said as everyone laughed.

"Well I would've blamed it on Rocky." Jason said which made everyone laugh once again.

"Hey now I can't take all the blame. Aisha's mom hates me as it is." He stated. Aisha hit his shoulder before explaining.

"My mom doesn't hate you. She just didn't like the prank that you pulled on her although my dad loved it." She said.

"What did he do?" Kat asked wanting to know what Rocky could possibly have done to Aisha's mom. She was like one of the most forgiving people Kat knew.

"Well Rocky thought it would be funny to tell my mom that the reason we were getting married was because everybody else was married and he thought we should be too." Aisha stated as she rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"What did she say?" Ashley asked wrapped up in the story.

"She quietly pulled him aside and told him that that was not a reason to be getting married. When he tried to explain to her she simply said no that she would not give her blessing for us to marry. Kim had to come over and explain to my mom that Rocky was just joking and that we were very much in love and not just getting married because everyone else was." She said with a smile. "My dad on the other hand loved the prank. He thought that Rocky was going to say that we were getting married because I was pregnant." She stated as Rocky smiled.

"Well I had thought about that one but everyone uses that one." He said which caused Aisha to sigh and everyone else to laugh. It was just too funny.

"When is the wedding?" Cassie asked.

"In two months which is good considering Kim's pregnant. I may have to reorder her dress." Aisha said thinking about how to figure out how big Kim would be in two months.

"No, I don't think that you will because its am empire waist. Also Kim is still small so maybe she won't be showing that much in two months." Kat said.

"Maybe but with our luck she will be too big for the empire waist." Aisha said with a smile.

"Yea she could be having twins." Rocky stated as everyone nodded.

"Do twins run in either of their families?" Andros asked getting in on the conversation.

"No but this is Tommy and Kim we are talking about." Jason stated.

"That's true." Zack said with a smile. "Tommy and Kim attract everything." He laughed.

"Be nice." Trini said as Jason pulled her close. Everyone continued to discuss Rocky and Aisha's wedding as Tommy and Kim slept down the hall.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The story is almost done but there are still a few chapters left so don't freak yet. We still have a wedding and a birth to go. Anyway the next chapter should be out and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	22. Boy or Girl?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Tommy, the doctor's office doesn't open for another hour. We are not going to be late." Kim said as Tommy paused in front of her closet. She had opened her eyes to him going through her clothes. She laughed as she saw that he was trying to pick out an outfit for her to wear to the doctor. Some of the things that he had out would not go together. Sometimes she wondered how he got dressed in the morning.

"Kim, we are going to be late. You didn't set the alarm last night." He said pulling out another shirt. This one was a pink tank top that she wouldn't wear to the doctor. Sighing she got up out of bed easily. Once she gained her balance she walked over to him.

"I didn't set the alarm because I wanted to sleep in. This past month has been very hectic with all the last minute details of Rocky and Aisha's wedding. I can't believe that their wedding is so close now." She said standing in front of him. Leaning down he kissed her lips slowly before pulling back. He smiled then raised a hand to rub her belly. She was starting to really show now. It amazed him how much she had changed in the past month.

"Well at least your hectic month, didn't involve any ranger battles." He said looking back up at her face.

"Oh I know how awful that would have been to still be fighting Ivan." She said while rubbing her belly. "I don't think that my spandex would fit now maybe my ninja robes." She said as he started laughing.

"I think you would have been just fine." He said stepping back to watch her pick out the perfect outfit. "You must have picked that out last night." He said.

"I did because I wanted to sleep in." She said walking into their bathroom. Smiling he walked over to his closet to get his own clothes out. He was excited about this doctor's visit because they were going to find out what sex the baby was. Their friends had been taking bets on the sex for the past month. Rocky and Connor were the very two that had started the fight. Rocky insisted that the baby was a boy while Connor thought that it had to be a girl. Tommy had tried to stay out of the fight because it was just better that way. Ten minutes later he heard the shower turn off. Looking at the alarm clock on his side of the bed, he saw that they would be early. Sometimes his wife just blew his mind. She could be early to stuff when she put her mind to it.

XXXX

"Rocky, what are you doing?" Aisha asked him as he put on his jeans.

"I'm getting ready what does it look like?" He asked pulling on a red t-shirt.

"But where are you going? You don't have an early class today?" She asked leaning against the bathroom door. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard him moving around in the bedroom.

"Uh I told Jason that I would help him. He has an early class today." He said. She knew that he was lying though.

"Jason doesn't have an early class either. He said last night that he would enjoy sleeping in today. So where are you really going?" She asked with her arms across her chest. Since it was surgery day at the clinic she was in yellow scrubs.

"He called and said that he had forgotten that he had his class." He said as Aisha nodded. "He did." He said.

"Why didn't I hear the phone ring?" She asked stepping into the room and going over to her closet. She had to finish getting dressed for work.

"Aisha, you make lying to you hard." He whined as she smiled.

"Good, now where are you going?" She asked grabbing her shoes and socks.

"Kim's doctor's appointment is today. She is finding out what she's having." He said looking over at her.

"Rocky! Kim is not going to let you go back there." She stated trying her shoes.

"You don't think so? But she's finding out what she's having." He said as she rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to him.

"Rocky, for one she is having a baby. We already knew that. Second, Kim is not going to let you back there to share in a special moment between her and Tommy." She said. "Also she said that she would tell everyone tonight at dinner and not a minute before." She said before walking out of the room. Rocky shook his head before he finished getting ready. Walking downstairs he found Aisha finishing her cereal in the kitchen standing in front of the sink.

"You know that you can sit at the awesome breakfast table that you had to have last week." He said as she smiled. He watched as she placed her bowl in the sink.

"Have a good day and I will see you this afternoon before we go over to Kim and Tommy's." She said as she leaned up and kissed him before walking out. He leaned out the kitchen door and yelled goodbye before making himself some breakfast. He had to hurry though because the doctor would be open soon and he needed to get there and convince Kim to let him go with her.

XXXX

"Right on time." Kim said with a smiled as she climbed out of the Jeep. Tommy had driven super slow to get here. Sometimes her husband just needed a reality check.

"Hey, I didn't want anything to happen that might cause us not to find out what we are having." He said rushing to her side to help her to the door.

"Tommy, I am fine and so is the baby. Now I am not helpless and I can make it to the door without you picking me up." She said as he smiled. Kim was in a feisty mood and he knew why. He had been babying her but he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. The last doctor's appointment had been right after they had defeated Ivan. The doctor had told her to get more sleep and eat more. He had been a little concerned over Kim's lack of weight gain. Tommy had worked the past month to put some weight on his wife. It had been hard because she had always been small even though she ate anything and everything she wanted. He had just been packing in more small meals for her in the past month that he was starting to gain weight. Jason had laughed and poked his stomach the other day to show Tommy that he knew he had gained some weight. Tommy had hit the gym the next day to work off some of the weight which had caused Kim to laugh at him later that night. She was trying to gain weight while he was trying to lose it. Glancing at the door he paused. Rocky was waiting at the door with Jason.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked looking at both of them.

"Well you find out what you are having today." Rocky stated as if that explained everything which Tommy guessed that in Rocky's mind it did.

"So?" Kim said.

"We wanted to be here for support." Rocky replied.

"That's Tommy's job." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, well." Rocky started as Jason laughed.

"He wants to know if you are having a girl or boy since he and Connor have that bet going on." Jason stated.

"So what are you doing here?" Kim asked looking at her big brother.

"Well Connor couldn't be here so he asked me to make sure that Rocky doesn't find out before him or lie about what you are having." He said as Tommy softly laughed. He knew that Kim found this funny too but she didn't show it.

"You really think that I am letting either of you back there?" She asked.

"Yes." Rocky said.

"No. You are not going back there because we are telling all of you at the same time. Tell Connor not to miss dinner tonight." Kim said going inside.

"Do you think that she will change her mind if I promise not to look at anything other than the screen?" Rocky asked looking at Jason and Tommy.

"Don't think so Ape-man. Come on, we need to get to the gym for class." Jason said slapping Rocky's shoulder before he walked to his truck.

"Sorry Rocky but you know how Kim is." Tommy said going inside. Rocky shook his head before walking to Jason's truck. They had ridden together from the gym. Jason had told Rocky that this was a bad idea but he didn't believe him.

XXXX

"I told you that she won't let you go back there with her." Aisha said over the phone between surgeries. The last one had been quicker than she thought it would be. The dog had not had as much internal bleeding as they had first thought.

"I just thought that she would want her friends back there with her." He said in a whine. She sighed and tried not to roll her eyes, her soon to be husband was just a mess sometimes.

"Okay first off you would have probably passed out from even being in the room with her. Do you even know what she has to go through each visit?" She asked as the vet tech came in the room to let her know that they were ready for the next surgery.

"No but as far as I know they just stick that wand thing on her belly and show the baby. Oh and something about putting that jelly on her stomach as well." He said as she laughed.

"Yea that's the end but before then she has to go through an exam to make sure that everything is still looking normal and on track for her pregnancy." She said. "And I would love to explain it in more detail but I have got to go. My next surgery is ready." She said before saying bye and hanging up. At least her next surgery was more routine than the last. This one she was just spaying a Great Dane that a woman had just bought a few months ago. Aisha had checked on her this morning and had just fallen in love with the beauty. Maggie was one of the few harlequin Great Danes that she had seen in California. Some days she just loved her job.

XXXX

"Okay so are sure you want to know what sex your baby is?" The doctor asked as Kim and Tommy both nodded. "Well let's see if the baby is ready for the reveal." He said as he squirted the jelly on Kim's stomach. Wheeling the ultrasound next to Kim he grabbed the wand and eased it onto her stomach. Moving it slowly across her belly, he finally paused when the baby came on screen.

"Awe, that's our baby." Kim said as Tommy nodded and grabbed her hand. The doctor nodded and moved the wand a little more. A clearer picture came up as the doctor smile.

"Congratulations, you have a …"

XXXX

"Well has anyone heard from Tommy and Kim to see how the appointment went?" Trini asked Kira over the phone.

"No but they told Jason to tell Connor not to be late for dinner." Kira said.

"I know Jason told me the same thing. I have already made it home. Jason should be home soon so that we can get over there." She said as Kira laughed.

"Trini, you do know that you can walk over there. It's not like you are driving from Angel Grove." She said as Trini laughed as well.

"Yea I know it's just that I don't want to be late." She said picking up Nick. She had to get him cleaned up and changed for tonight.

"I do believe that Kim will wait to tell everyone until you get there." Kira said.

"True, but I need to go so that I can get Nick cleaned up. See you tonight." She said as Kira said bye. She was waiting for Connor, Ethan, and Trent. They had all agreed to ride over there together so that there weren't a million cars at Tommy and Kim's. Turning she saw the boys and smiled. They would be getting there early for a change.

XXXX

Tommy and Kim stood up and looked out over their friends and family. They both smiled as everyone turned to face them.

"Okay so what is it a girl or boy?" Rocky asked as everyone laughed. They all knew that he had tried to go back with Kim at the doctor to be the first to find out. He wasn't the only one ready to know what Kim was having. Everyone had been trying to guess all day but Kim and Tommy didn't take any calls after leaving the doctor. They would text or email but remained vague about the doctor visit.

"I think that you should see this first." Kim said as Rocky jumped up and grabbed the picture in her hand. Tommy smiled because if Rocky was like him, he wouldn't have a clue what he was looking at. The doctor had had to explain everything to Tommy. He even pointed out where everything was. Kim had smiled and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She was happy about the sex of the baby but more important she was happy that the baby was healthy and developing right on time.

"What is this? Some grainy 1900s photo of a bean?" He said squinting his eyes and twisting the picture this way and that.

"No that's my baby's picture." Kim said walking over to him and turning the picture the correct way.

"Kim, I think that you are pulling my leg. This isn't a picture of anything." He said looking down at the Pink Ranger.

"Well it's a picture of your future niece that you are holding." She stated as everyone paused. Chaos erupted then as everyone jumped up and ran over to her and Rocky. He smiled before picking her up and swinging her around.

"No!" Everyone shouted as he laughed and placed her back on her feet.

"I have a niece." He said as she nodded. He then backed up so that everyone else could get to her. Rocky walked over to Tommy to give more room around Kim. "You know that this is not the best news for you." He stated as Tommy looked at him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because once she is a teenager your life will be a nightmare, if she looks anything like her mom." He said as Tommy laughed.

"Oh what have I done?" He asked with a smile as Kim turned to look at her husband. She would have to ask him later what he was laughing about but right now she was enjoying the time spent with her friends and family.

"You know this means more pink." Kira said as all the girls nodded.

"You know I sort of guessed that you were having a girl, so I got you this." Trini said as she held up a little pink ranger onesie.

"Where did you find this?" Kim asked as she took it and looked it over. It looked just like her ranger suit.

"Angel Grove, duh. They did have the first ranger team there." Trini said as Kim laughed.

"You know I had heard that." She said with a smile. The rest of the night was spent in laughter and conversation. It was more of a celebration for the rangers since they hadn't really celebrated the defeat of Ivan Ooze. It was just a bonus that Kim had learned what she was having.

"Hey I just realized I won the bet. I told you it would a girl!" Connor yelled as Rocky groaned. He had forgotten about the bet in all the excitement. He really didn't want to pay the price but a bet was a bet.

"What were the terms?" Kim asked Aisha and Kira.

"We don't know because they never would tell us but I am sure that it is something big because neither wanted to lose." Aisha stated.

"They never want to lose." Kim pointed out as Kira nodded.

"I know but it is something big." Aisha replied.

"I guess that we will just have to wait and see what they had planned." Kat said as Kim nodded. There was really no telling what the terms of the bet were with those two.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think about this chapter? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon and there are only three more chapters left. Also don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	23. Hold You Up

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Kim woke up with a smile on her face. She was having a baby girl! All that pink that she had would go to good use now. Looking over she noticed that there was a sheet of paper on the nightstand. Rolling over she grabbed it and started to read. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Tommy had written her a song, her very strong and protective husband had actually sat down to write her a song.

_Love is a blessing  
__Love is a vow  
__Love is the reason we're standing here now  
__The future before us  
__Tomorrow's untold  
__But love is the promise  
__That whatever it holds_

Kim pictured their wedding day. She remembered standing in front of everyone saying her vows to Tommy. It had been such a perfect moment and one that she had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever.

_I will hold you  
__I will hold you up  
__I will hold you  
__Oh I will hold you up _

As she got to the chorus, she really started crying. She knew that he was pledging to always be there with her and to always hold her up. Wiping her eyes she continued to read her husband's present to her.

_So give me your bad days  
__Give me your fear  
__Bring all of your burdens  
__And just lay 'em down here  
__Cause I'm not going to leave you  
__When your world becomes a war  
__I'm staying in the trenches  
__Cause you're worth fighting for _

Taking deep breaths now, she tried to hold it together. Everyone teased her about always running to or calling out for Tommy but she did that because she knew that he was always there. He was fighting for with her and for her sometimes. He hadn't left her when her life did become a war. Digging in deeper, he stayed right at her side and helped her win the battle no matter what it had been. In that last line he was telling her that she was worth every bruise, every cut, and every pain that he had to endure at the hands of evil and she loved him all the more for that.

_Cause I will hold you  
__Ooh I will hold you up  
__Yea I will hold you  
__I will hold you up  
__  
And I will hold you up in victory  
__Watch your light outshine the stars  
__And when you're breaking down and weary  
__Just be weary in my arms  
__There will be trials  
__There will be tests  
__As hard as I'm trying for  
__I'm human at best  
__But baby don't worry  
__If you should start to fall  
__Just cling to the one love  
__That's bigger than us all _

Kim got the end and was speechless. These were the words that she knew that Tommy could never say to her unless it was dark and they were alone. It was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. Even if he never said the words very much, she still knew that he loved her that he was there for her. She was jarred out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. Wiping away the remaining tears, she reached out and grabbed it off of her nightstand. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Justin. What's your excuse for missing last night?" She asked laying back down.

"_Oh Kim you know that I would've loved to be there but I am so far away from you at the moment."_ He said as she laughed. _"But I am calling to say congrats on having a baby girl."_ He said.

"Why thank you but who told you? Jason, Rocky, or Connor?" She asked knowing that those three were a mess.

"_Actually, no those three have not called me yet. Andros told me."_ He said.

"Andros? Apparently I am going to have to add him to my grapevine checklist." She said with a laugh.

"_Yea I think so. Ashley was mad though because she wanted to tell me first but since he beat her to the phone, he told me."_ He commented.

"Oh well I'm sure that he will get it later. Ashley will make sure that she pays him back for that." Kim stated as Justin laughed.

"_I know but I want to know if you have thought of any names?"_ He asked as she groaned.

"No, Tommy and I have discussed names but we can't seem to agree. He wants something simple like Jill." She said.

"_And you don't?"_ He asked.

"Well I'm not sure what I want, I just know I don't my daughter to be named Jill." She clarified.

"_Okay that sounds odd but I do have a name for you to consider."_ He stated.

"You have a name? What is it?" She asked clearly intrigued on what he came up with.

"_Don't laugh but what about Jade Christina? I mean Jade is sort of one of Tommy's colors."_ He said as she smiled.

"Yes it is but what about my color?" She asked.

"_The baby is a girl so pink will be everywhere anyway."_ He said as she laughed.

"Touché." She replied as she heard Rocky yelling. Why was Rocky at the house this early in the morning and on a Saturday no less? "Hey I need to go and see what Ape-man is doing here but I will see you at the wedding right?" She asked.

"_Yea I'll be there."_ He said they said their goodbyes. Kim got up and walked down the hall to the living room to see what was going on.

XXXX

"Rocky, why are you yelling?" Kim asked looking at him.

"I'm here too so don't worry about anything being wrong." Aisha said from the doorway.

"Okay so what's going on?" She asked as she walked over to sit next to Tommy on the couch.

"I have a name that you should name her." Rocky stated as Kim looked at Aisha then to Rocky.

"You have picked out a name for our child?" Tommy asked. He didn't know what to think about Rocky picking out a name.

"Yea he did." Aisha said sitting down. "And he dragged me over here this early so that he could tell you." She said with a huff.

"Okay what is the name?" Kim asked as she held her smile. First it was Justin and now Rocky who would be next in suggesting a name for her baby, Zordon?

"Donya Rose." He said looking from Tommy to Kim.

"Donya Rose? Why?" Kim asked.

"Well Donya because it's pretty but Rose because they come in pink, white, red, and very rarely black. It encompasses almost of all your colors." He stated.

"Encompasses? Rocky do you even know what that means?" Aisha asked clearly unimpressed by her fiancée.

"I know words." He said as Kim smiled and Tommy laughed.

"I'm sure you do and we will think about the name." Kim said as Aisha and Tommy looked at like she was crazy as Rocky beamed at her. It was a pretty good name.

XXXX

After Rocky and Aisha left Kim crawled up in Tommy's lap.

"I read your song." She said as he tensed. "It was good, no actually it was perfect." She said kissing his neck.

"I know I don't tell you enough but I love you." He said as he looked down at her.

"But you see I don't have to hear the words to know that you love me. Your actions say what you cannot." She said reaching up to cup the side of his face in her hands. He turned and kissed her palm.

"Do you really think that Rocky's name is good?" He asked turning the subject but she was okay with that.

"Yea I do and believe it or not, I've already had another name this morning." She commented.

"Your mom call?" He asked playing with her hair with one hand.

"No, Justin did." She replied.

"Justin, as in Blue Turbo Ranger Justin?" He asked not sure what to think about that. He guessed he still saw Justin as the twelve-year old from years ago.

"Yea, Andros told him that it was a girl and his suggestion was Jade Christina." She stated.

"I think I like that better than Donya Rose. I just can't see our child being a Donya Rose." He said as she smiled.

"It's not that bad." She said.

"Okay it's not that bad, it's just that Rocky picked it out." He clarified.

"Weird, I know but it is a name." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he too stood up.

"The kitchen, I need something to eat." She said as he followed her. Leaning against the counters, he watched what she pulled out of the fridge and the cabinets and tried not to puke. Apparently her pregnancy craves were kicking in.

"Okay that can't possibly be good for you or the baby." He said pointing to her sandwich, if you could call it a sandwich. She had two pieces of bread which was normal but between those pieces, she had stuffed chips, pickles, two different cheeses, and peppers. On the plate next to the sandwich was a jar of peanut butter that she was dipping a pickle in too.

"Its good for me and the baby and it tastes great. You want a bite?" She asked as she held the sandwich out to him.

"No thank you. My stomach would hate me the rest of the week if I ate that." He said as he grabbed a package of crackers. He had seen Kim eat these to calm her stomach so he hoped that they would work for him. He didn't know if he could deal with her eating habits for the rest of the pregnancy because he figured up her remaining time and come up with her being pregnant for ten months not nine. When he had asked her about that she explained that they counted it in lunar months. He didn't know was a lunar month was but he was glad that the rest of the world went by the regular calendar months.

"Tommy, are you okay? You look a little green." She said as he took a deep breath.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little queasy but its passing." He said as she nodded and bit into her sandwich.

"Men just don't have the stomach for pregnancy." She said with a smile.

"No but they have to strength to watch their wife go through it." He said as she laughed out right. He loved the sound of her laughter. It always bought a smile to his face. Kim walked over to him and kissed his cheek before heading back into the living room. He waited a few moments before joining her. This was one of their rare days off and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted because knowing their friends, it wouldn't last long.

XXXX

Kim groaned as she heard the phone ringing. Opening her eyes she reached over Tommy to grab it. They had both fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV.

"Hello?" She asked trying to focus.

"_Kim, were you asleep?"_ Jason asked.

"Yes and you are interrupting it." She said as he laughed. "What do you want?" She asked as Tommy opened his eyes. She smiled because he had been right about someone calling.

"_For you and your lazy husband to meet us at the Juice Bar, Ernie claims that he hasn't seen you in a month."_ He said as she smiled. She had been busy this month.

"We'll be there in an hour." She stated as Tommy nodded and got off the couch.

"_So we'll see you in like two hours then?"_ He asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny, no you will see us in an hour." She stated as she hit the end button on the phone. Standing up she made her way into the bedroom and heard the shower running. She was happy now that she had showered earlier. Walking over to her closet she grabbed one of her new dresses. She, Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya had gone shopping about a week ago when Kim realized that her clothes were getting tighter. The girls had laughed and said that it was good thing that her clothes didn't fit. She was pregnant after all. Sliding the dress off the hanger, she walked over to the bed to lay it down.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom as Kim took off her shirt and grabbed the dress. "I see that you are dressing up." He said walking over to his closet.

"Wearing a dress is not dressing up, Mr. Oliver." She said without looking at him. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up. He walked up behind her and slid the zipper up. "You look beautiful, Mrs. Oliver." He said kissing her neck before walking back to his closet. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. After they left Ernie's, he would take her out for a nice dinner. It had been a while since they had gone out and tonight would be perfect.

XXXX

They pulled up at the Youth Center five minutes early. Smiling Tommy got out of the Jeep and walked over to Kim's side. Opening her door, he helped her out and they walked hand-in-hand inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they stepped inside. Kim and Tommy looked around and saw that the Youth Center had been transformed for their surprise baby shower. Pink and white streamers hung from the ceiling as pink and white balloons covered the floor. Everywhere you stepped the balloons would fly up.

"How in the world did you pull this off?" Kim asked as she looked around the room.

"Well you have friends that work super fast." Ernie said as he walked over to Kim. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "You are looking happier than I have ever seen you." He said pulling back from her.

"Thank you, I am happy." She said with a smile.

"I can see that, oh and congratulations on having a girl. I think that these guys will have their hands full with a little Kimberly running around." He said pointing to the boys who were all standing off to the side.

"Oh I know." She said with a smile. Looking past him she saw a mountain of gifts on the side table all wrapped in pink and white wrapping paper.

"Did you have any idea?" Aisha asked off to her left.

"No and I can't believe that Tommy kept it a secret from me." She said looking at her husband.

"Well we knew that he wouldn't so we didn't tell him." Trini said coming up to her.

"Yea and you wouldn't believe how much they bought today." Kat said with a smile.

"Did you buy everything today?" She asked as they all smiled.

"Of course since you only told us last night what you were having. I must say that even I'm impressed with our amount of shopping without you." Aisha stated slinging an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"You guys are the best." She said as she wiped her eyes. This was one reason she loved her friends.

"Well I think there is someone you should see before we cut the cake." Tanya said.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Your mom." Caroline said before her daughter. Kim spun around as her mom opened her arms to hug her daughter.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here." She cried as Caroline did too.

"How could you even think that I would miss this?" She said kissing Kim's cheek. "And a baby girl, I'm so happy for you and Tommy." She said backing away from Kim.

"Thanks." Kim said as Bulk and Skull bought the cake out with Ernie's help. It was a super huge cake but then looking around the room, Kim knew that it had to be big. It seemed like all of Angel Grove was there including Hayley, Connor, Kira, Trent, and Ethan along with the Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, Time Force, and Ninja Storm teams. She couldn't believe that all the teams of Power Rangers were in one place. Besides all the rangers Jason's, Trini's, Tommy's, Zack's, Billy's, Rocky's, Aisha's, Adam's, Kat's, and Tanya's parents were there as well. Justin had even made it to the party.

"Okay Kim let's get this party started." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Alright, Rocky." Kim fired back as she walked over to the cake. She cut the first piece as Trini took the knife from her to finish the job. Zack had the music going as everyone mingled while they waited for Kim to open her presents. They knew that she and Tommy hadn't really bought anything for the nursery yet since they had been so busy so it gave everyone a good list to pick from on what to get them.

"Are you ready to open gifts now?" Kat asked as she nodded. She led Kim over to the chair that Tanya had set up earlier by the table of gifts. Aisha said close to her with a pen and piece of paper. She would write down everyone's names and what they had gotten them so that Kim could write thank you cards later.

"Okay start with this one." Jason said as he handed Kim one of the bigger gifts. He had announced that he would be handing Kim the gifts so that all the girls could enjoy the look on Kim's face as she open each gift.

"Did you pick this one out?" She asked looking over at him.

"Not at all." He laughed. She shook her head before tearing open the wrapping.

"It's from Aisha and Rocky and it's a crib! You got me a crib?" She asked as they nodded.

"Wow guys I don't know what to say." Tommy said as he leaned over Kim's shoulder to look at the box. It looked like an awesome baby bed but then he really didn't know anything about baby beds.

"You say thank you." Aisha laughed. "This one converts to a toddler bed then apparently to a twin size bed." She said.

"Really?" Kim asked looking the box over. "I'm impressed." She as everyone laughed.

"Okay next." Kat said as Jason handed Kim another present.

"This one is from Trini." Kim said.

"Yea only me because Jason wanted to pick out something else." She said as Jason nodded.

"Okay." She said as she opened it. "A changing table? Oh and it matches the baby bed. Thank you Trini." Kim said as she smiled.

"Of course it matches; I couldn't you one that didn't match. What kind of aunt would I be?" She asked as she came over to hug Kim before backing away.

"Now open this one." Jason said as he handed the present to Tommy.

"Shouldn't Kim open it?" He asked as Jason shook his head.

"Trust me this is one you should open." The Gold Ranger said. Tommy shrugged then opened it and laughed.

"I take it that I am going to be putting together the baby bed and changing table?" He asked as the boys all laughed as he held up the power drill.

"Of course that's what a dad to be does while the mother to be nests. Also my wife didn't want to loan you hers in case you forgot to give it back." Jason said with a smile before handing Kim another present. Tommy just shook his head.

"Okay this is from Ernie." She said as Ernie smiled. Opening it up, she smiled. He had gotten the baby a little pink outfit that had a crane on it. Looking up at him she saw the sparkle in his eyes. She was sure that he knew that they were the Power Rangers and it was okay with her. He wouldn't dream of telling their secret. "Thank you." She said as he nodded.

"Next!" Zack yelled as Jason handed her another present.

"This one is from Zack and Angela." She said opening it up. "Oh it's a diaper genie! You know I have been looking at these at Wal-Mart." She said.

"Keep looking, there is more in there." Angela said with a smile.

Kim looked further in the box and saw that there were several bags of diapers and a cute pink outfit. "I think that we will be set on diapers for a while." Kim said as Zack and Angela laughed.

"Not as long as you think." Trini piped in.

"Too true." Caroline said.

"Okay who's next?" Kim asked as Jason placed a box in front of her.

"It's a little heavy so I would leave it on the floor." He said as she nodded.

Tearing back the wrapping paper, she grasped. "Oh wow a glider rocker and the cushions are pink!" She said looking at the picture.

"You can also flip it over to blue in case the ultrasound was wrong." Hayley commented as Billy nodded in agreement next to her.

"Thank you, you guys." Kim said as Hayley and Billy both blushed.

"Billy said that you loved Trini's and stayed in it more than she did rocking Nick." Hayley said as Kim nodded.

"I did." Kim said as Jason handed her another present. "Okay this one is from Trent, Ethan, and Connor." She said opening the bag, in it she found two boxes of wipes, another bag of diapers, Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo, and Johnson and Johnson baby lotion. "Awe thank you, this will come in handy." She said as Tommy nodded.

"We thought that it might since we didn't know what else to get you." Ethan said.

"It's perfect." Kim stated as Jason handed her yet another gift. "This one is from Adam and Tanya."

"We hope that you like it." Tanya said as Kim opened it. After she un-wrapped it she had to open up a box. Why would they wrap it twice? Upon opening it she almost cried. They had gotten her baby a pink guitar.

"It is so cute!" Kim said as they laughed.

"If she is anything like you then I know that she will put it to good use." Adam said as Kim nodded.

"Well here is the next one." Jason said handing her another one. Tommy had been removing the previous gift as Jason gave her another one. He had quite a pile behind him.

"Okay this one is from Katherine and Anton." She said as she opened the bag. All she saw was pink. There were little pink shirts, pink socks, pink bibs, pink pants, and little pink hair bows. "Oh Kat, I love it all." She said as Tommy looked into the bag.

"Wow that's a lot of pink, Kat." Tommy said as she nodded. She had been determined to find as much pink as she could since she was the second person to wear pink. It was just a pink thing to her.

"Okay I do believe that this one is next." Jason said as Kim took the next one.

"This one is from Justin." She said. Unwrapping the box, she found a set of baby monitors. "Perfect! Tommy is going to love these." Kim said.

"I thought he might. If you notice there is a small screen in two of them where you can see the baby or you can plug it into your TV and watch the baby that way." He stated as Kim looked them over.

"Well I must say that baby monitors have come a long way since Kim was a baby." Caroline said.

"Very much." Tommy's mom agreed.

"Okay next is Kira." Kim said as she opened the pink bag that Kira had gotten her. She found a pink receiving blanket along with a pink fleece blanket. "Awe, thank you Kira." Kim said as the girl nodded.

"Open ours next." Bulk and Skull said as Kim nodded. They handed her their present. She opened it and found a pink stuffed crane, firebird, and pterodactyl. "They were the only pink stuffed animals that we could find but at least they are all pink." Bulk said as Kim laughed.

"Yes and they happened to be very special to me because they are pink." She said as all the rangers laughed. Kim continued opening presents for several more minutes until finally she was done. Everyone talked and played games. Jason walked over to Kim later night.

"Kim, have you thought of any names yet?" he asked handing her some punch.

"No." She said.

"Well I have one for you." He said causing her to smile. First Justin, then Rocky, and now Jason; apparently they were worried about what she would name her baby.

"What have you got in mind?" She asked.

"Josslyn Pearl." He said. "The first Josslyn because you can shorten it to Joss and Pearl because it can come in pink, white, and black which are some of your colors." He said as she smiled.

"True and it is sort of pretty." She said as Tommy walked over to them.

"It's getting late and I'm sure that everyone is ready to leave." He said to her.

"Are you saying that everyone is waiting for us to leave?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea." He said as she nodded. She began her rounds of saying good bye to everyone. She also noticed that most of the rangers had gone already; she figured that they needed to get back. Also they would all be back in a matter of weeks for Rocky and Aisha's wedding.

XXXX

Kim walked into the house an hour later with Tommy holding the door. He had stopped to grab them something to eat on the way home. She was tired and wanted to go straight to bed.

"Can we leave the gifts in the car?" She asked as he nodded since most of them were in Jason's truck anyway. The Jeep just wasn't big enough for all that. If he had known that they were throwing a party then they would have taken Kim's ride. She had lots of room in the back seat and in the back.

"Why don't you go on to bed, I will lock up and be up there in a minute." He said as she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her before she walked to their room.

XXXX

"I just don't understand these instructions." Tommy said as Jason nodded. They had just opened the box containing the crib and laid out all of the pieces.

"Dude, that's the French side." Adam said as Rocky laughed.

"Man you just wait; I will get Kim on you. Besides why are you here anyway?" Tommy asked as he looked around the room. Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Connor all sat in the floor with him.

"Well Aisha took Kim dress shopping just to make sure that Kim's dress could be altered and if it couldn't then they will order her a new one." Rocky said.

"And we are here because Trini, Tanya, and Kira had to go with them." Jason stated. "Also I had your gifts so I had to come over here anyway." He finished.

"Whatever, we just need to get this together before the girls get home so that Trini can't take over." Tommy stated as they all nodded.

"Maybe I can help with that." Billy said from the doorway.

"Billy! Thank God, I thought that Tommy was actually going to have to put that together." Adam said as Tommy glared at him.

"Well Hayley wanted to go with the girls so I dropped her off at the shop and came on over here to see what everyone was doing." He said. "Do you want me to look at it?" He asked Tommy.

"Kim will kill me if I don't at least put something together, how about you supervise?" He asked as Billy nodded. "Good then let's see if I can surprise my wife when they get back." He said as everyone nodded. They listened as Tommy read through the instructions before helping him put the crib together.

XXXX

"We can order her another one just in case." The seamstress said.

"It would make me feel better, if you did." Kim stated as Trini nodded.

"Kim, you may not need it though." Aisha protested.

"Do you really think that I am not going to gain any weight between now and your wedding? I gained seven pounds this last month alone." She said.

"But you didn't in the months before." Aisha interjected.

"Kim's right, the second trimester is normally were you gain the most weight. The baby is growing rapidly during that time." Hayley said as everyone looked at her. "What? I do read other stuff besides science." She said.

"Its just odd coming from you." Tanya said with a smile.

"Okay, okay please order a back-up dress for Kim." Aisha told the woman before sighing. "I don't think that its that big of a deal." She said.

"You don't think it's that big of a deal? Aisha there is a chance that I am not going to fit into my bridesmaid dress in three weeks. Do you not want me up there with you?" Kim asked sounding close to crying.

"No that's not it." Aisha said pulling Kim close. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to buy another dress for my wedding." She said pulling back to look at Kim's face.

"Its not a problem. If I don't need it then I'm sure that the lady can send it back." She said as the seamstress nodded.

"As long as I don't alter it then I can send it back and all you have to pay for it shipping." The woman said.

"Thank you." Aisha stated. They made their way out of the store and down the block to their cars.

"So where are we going now?" Hayley asked looking at everyone.

"To eat." Kim piped up.

"Kim you just ate like an hour ago." Trini said.

"Hey I am trying to feed another person here and besides it will give the boys time to finish the nursery." She said with a smile.

"Yea that's true." Kira said with a smile.

"And anyway Kat and Angela are meeting us at the Youth Center." Kim stated.

"Okay so let's get you some food then." Hayley said as everyone laughed. Kim, Trini, and Hayley got in Kim's car as Aisha, Kira, and Tanya got in Aisha's car and made their way to the Youth Center.

XXXX

The girls finally made it back home two hours later. Kim walked to the nursery and saw that the crib, rocker, and the changing table had been put together and the mess cleaned up. She also noticed that the diapers and wipes were on the shelf in the changing table. Walking over to the closet she saw that Tommy had put all the clothes up on hangers. Smiling she went in search for her husband and the other men. Making her way outside she found them grilling out.

"The nursery looks wonderful." She said as she walked over to her husband to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." Jason said as everyone laughed.

"Billy, thank you for putting together everything." Kim said.

"But I didn't, Tommy did that part." He stated as Kim looked back at her husband.

"You put everything together?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yea he did and idiot over here tested everything out to make sure that Baby Oliver won't get hurt on it." Jason said pointing to Rocky.

"Tested it? What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"He sat in the rocker and on the changing table." Billy piped in.

"What about the crib?" Tanya asked as Rocky smiled.

"He got in that." Adam stated.

"What? You could've broken it then we would have had to buy another one." Aisha said hitting his shoulder.

"Hey!" He said rubbing his shoulder. "Tommy put everything together so I had to make sure that my niece wouldn't get hurt." He stated as Kim groaned.

"You climbed into the baby bed? You do realize that you could have just put something heavy in there to test it?" Kim asked as Rocky blushed.

"Yea I know that now since Adam had suggested after I got in it." He said as everyone just laughed. Only Rocky would climb into the baby bed to test it.

XXXX

_Three Weeks Later_

"Now I am glad that you order the extra dress. Who would've thought that you gain ten pounds in that short amount of time?" Aisha said as she watched the seamstress hem Kim's second gown.

"I told you. The doctor and Tommy seem to be the only ones happy that I am gaining weight." Kim grumbled.

"Why Tommy?" Tanya asked from beside Aisha.

"He has been reading this baby book and is convinced that the more I gain the healthier I'll be." She sighed.

"Well in a way that's true but you also have to eat the right foods and not gain too much weight. Too much weight can be almost as bad as not enough weight." Trini said.

"Oh I know and I tried to explain that to Tommy but he wouldn't listen to me." She stated.

"Why are you not happy about gaining weight?" Kira asked.

"Because none of my clothes fit except for those maturity clothes." Kim whined as Trini smiled. She remembered this stage. It just seemed that whatever you put on made you look like tent even though you still had a ways to go.

"Kim, you will be fine. This dress is going to look gorgeous on you." Aisha said walking over to her.

"It will when I am done with it." The seamstress said without looking. She continued to pin the bottom for the hem later on. "These are the shoes that you are wearing tomorrow?" She asked looking up at Kim.

"Yes they are because they are dyed to match the dress." Kim said looking over at Aisha.

"Good because I wanted to make sure that if they weren't that they were at least the same height." She said as Kim nodded. She knew that from the last dress she had had hemmed.

"Oh by the way, whatever happened with Rocky, Connor, and the bet?" Kim asked looking over at Aisha and Kira.

"I don't know but from what I heard from Connor, it's happening tomorrow." Kira said as Aisha groaned.

"Of course its happening tomorrow because that's my wedding day." She said sitting back down next to Tanya, Kira, and Trini.

"I don't think its anything back." Kira said.

"If it was between Rocky and Connor then its bad." Trini said as Kim and Tanya nodded. Aisha groaned again trying not to picture an uninterrupted wedding day. She would kill Rocky if it was anything bad. It wouldn't brother her to be a widow so soon.

"Don't worry we will all be there with you." Kim said as the others nodded along with her. Aisha smiled.

"I may need your help if anything happens." She warned.

"Hey that's what we are here for." Trini said slinging her arm around her. They all giggled and watched as the seamstress finished pinning Kim. They would come back later so that Kim could try it on one more time before taking it home. The seamstress would be at the wedding in case anything else needed a little altering. Everyone was looking forward to Rocky and Aisha's big day. Kim couldn't believe that they were already almost there. Almost two months ago, they had been battling Ivan and trying to defeat him in time for the wedding. Everything had seemed to work out perfect for them. Whatever Rocky and Connor had cooked up may tip the scales though and send Aisha on a rampage. Kim could not wait.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also huge thanks to mae-E for the names, I hope that you liked how they were used. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon. The song is Hold You Up by Matthew West. This was his Valentine song on Klove's Next Greatest Love Song Search. It is a Christian song but I love the words and they were perfect for the love between Tommy and Kim. It just really seem to fit their love. Anyway don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	24. My Lady Fair

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Anyway here is the second to last chapter and the wedding. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry about not getting this out earlier.

XXXX

"_Okay if I win, you have to propose to Kira." Rocky said as Connor just shook his head. "You have too, a bet's a bet." He objected. _

"_I can't propose to Kira because of a bet." Connor stated. It would be tacky on his part that the only reason he was asking Kira to marry him was a bet. Tommy and Kim had to have a girl. _

"_Okay you have had the ring for like three months now. If not now, then when are you going to propose?" Rocky asked. _

"_When would I have to ask her if you win?" He asked not sure about being forced to ask Kira to marry him. _

"_At my wedding." Rocky said with a smile as Connor just shook his head. _

"_No, that's your day but you're right a bet's a bet." Connor said. _

"_Okay what happens if you win, which is doubtful." Rocky asked clearly thinking that he had this in the bag. Tommy and Kim were having a boy he just knew. _

"_If I win then you have to behave as a gentleman of old days would, your entire wedding day." Connor stated with a smug smile. It would be hard for Rocky but like he said a bet's a bet. "Also you have to serenade the bridal party as they get dressed." He said as Rocky just looked at him. Aisha would get her perfect wedding if Connor won the bet. _

"_Out of everything that you could have picked for me to do or say, that's what you want?" He asked as Connor shook his head. "Are you serious?" He asked. _

"_Yes, because I know that this will be hard for you and it gives Aisha an awesome wedding day." He said with a smile as Rocky glared at him. "Also no pranks the entire day." Connor interjected wanting to be clear on every account. _

"_You're killing me." Rocky whined as Connor continued to smile. He just knew that Dr. O and Kim's baby was a girl. He couldn't be wrong about this. _

"_I know but you will live." Connor stated. "Oh and how did you know that I have had the ring for three months? I haven't told anyone." He said. It really didn't shock him that Rocky knew though. The Red Ranger just had ways of finding things out that no one knew. _

"_I have my ways." Rocky said in lou of an answer. _

"_Yea right." Connor commented. _

"_I saw you buy it." He stated as Connor just stared. _

"_You saw me buy it? But I bought it in Angel Grove while Kira was in class." He stated as Rocky nodded. _

"_I had to go to the jewelry store to pick up Aisha's ring. I ordered it earlier so that I wouldn't forget and not get her one." He said as Connor groaned. _

"_Does Kira know?" He asked rubbing his hand across his face. _

"_No because I haven't told anyone. You might want to propose soon though if I don't win the bet." He said as Connor nodded. Rocky would tell if he didn't purpose soon. _

_He knew that he wanted to marry Kira and she had said a while ago that she would need a year or two of an engagement. She didn't give her reasoning for wanting that long but he just knew that she did. The ring had been a whim because he had just walked by the store and decided to go in. Looking around the cases he tried to picture Kira wearing any of them. Most of them he didn't like or he knew that Kira wouldn't like. There just didn't seem to be anything that screamed Kira to him until the final case. He had scanned the first two rows and was going to move on until he saw it. Sitting in the case was the ring, he saw Kira wearing that for the rest of their lives. It wasn't a typical ring but that's what made it special to him. The saleslady walked over to him and eased the ring out of the case. Holding it in his hand only confirmed that this was the ring. He asked the size and found out that it was Kira's size. It was like fate. Knowing that he couldn't let the ring go, he bought it with the money he had been saving for a ring. Since he had started dating Kira that he could see them getting married. So he had started saving his money and had a good chunk by the time that they had entered college. He just never thought that Rocky would catch him buying the ring but at least he hadn't told anyone. _

XXXX

"Are you sure that you can walk in those?" Tommy asked pointing to Kim's shoes.

"Yes, I have been walking in heels for years." She said walking over to the yellow shoes and picked them up. She was trying to gather everything up so that she didn't have to make a trip back to the house. Everyone was getting ready at the church so that the photographer could get pictures of both the men and the women. It was something that Aisha had insisted on. They would also be taking the majority of their pictures before the wedding. The only pictures that would wait would be the ones with Aisha and Rocky together. She didn't want him to see her before she walked down the aisle. In fact he hadn't seen her since the BBQ at Tommy and Kim's the day before. All the girls bunked down at Tommy and Kim's while the boys stayed at Jason and Trini's. Tommy had not wanted to be very far from Kim in case anything happened. Tommy who was normally not a nervous person had become increasingly nervous as Kim grew bigger. He watched over her as much as he could which was starting to get on Kim's nerves. She was happy while he was at work because that meant that she could breath. Getting back to packing she grabbed her make-up bag and placed it next to her dress and shoes on the bed.

"Kim, are you sure? I mean those heels look too high for you." Tommy said going back to the shoes. She sighed before turning to face him.

"I am sure because I am not walking down the aisle in flats. I am short as it is and the heels will be fine." She said. "And anyway some pregnant women wear heels to the hospital while they are in labor." She stated with a smile.

"Are you serious?" He asked as she nodded.

"Don't worry; this will be my last day in heels. The doctor okayed them for today but then he said that I need to put them away until after the baby is born." She said as he let out a huge sigh. Her husband really was a worry wart.

"Good, but I may walk you down the aisle." He said as she shook her head.

"Aisha wants the boys to be standing up there with Rocky to keep him in line." She said.

"But…" He started.

"But nothing, I am wearing the heels and that's final. You will walk me back up the aisle. Don't worry so much." She said turning back to see if she forgot anything. The hairdresser that Aisha had hired would be there in ten minutes so they needed to hurry. She should've just taken her stuff last night when everyone else did but she was sleepy.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked looking at the pile on the bed that they would need to take.

"Yea I think I am." She said as he gathered all her stuff up and followed her out to the car. It was going to be a long day of getting ready for the girls. The guys had all decided that they would relax and play some basketball. The church had a court behind it and Jason, Rocky, and Kim's gym was right across the street so they could shower there. It wouldn't take them any time to get ready.

XXXX

"Kim, you are finally here!" Aisha exclaimed as Kim smiled. She knew she wasn't late. Aisha was just nervous about today.

"Calm down, everything is going to be alright." She said as Tommy walked behind her. He had all her stuff and his only job was to put it in the room then leave. He didn't want to get wrapped up in anything. "Thank you, and please try to keep Connor and Rocky in line." She said kissing his cheek.

"Kim, I am not their babysitter." Tommy sighed.

"You are today and please make sure that you get to the church on time." Aisha stated.

"Okay remember who you are talking too, Jason will have to make sure that he gets here on time." Trini piped in.

"Very funny, now I am going to leave and let you ladies get dressed." He said pulling Trini to the side. "Call if anything happens." He said as she nodded. He had already talked to her this morning and asked her the very same thing. Tommy was worried about Kim going into labor early. Even though Kim was only six months, Tommy was still worried. He had watched some show on TV that had made him think that every woman went into labor early. Trini had pointed out that she didn't but he told her that she was just not normal. Laughing because there was no way to argue with him, she just let it go.

"What did he say to you?" Kim asked as soon as Tommy left the room.

"What do you think?" Trini asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"Call if anything happens." She stated as Trini nodded. "You know I should kick his butt. He has been like this since he watched that show. I even had to block TLC so that he couldn't watch more." Kim said as she too sat down. Tanya and Kat were in the process of getting their hair fix while Aisha paced the length of the room. Kira and Hayley were on the other side of Trini sitting down.

"You don't think that Rocky's prank will be bad do you?" Aisha suddenly asked.

"Okay you have got to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. If we think that he is going to do something then Kim can give him the evil eye." Trini said as Kim nodded.

"I wouldn't put it past him to overlook her evil eye and charge ahead." Aisha replied.

"Do you really think that he is going to ruin his own wedding day?" Kira asked.

"I do!" Aisha said very loudly. Kim just shook her head before getting up and walking over to her.

"Listen, you are upsetting your niece which means that you are upsetting me. Now unless you want to say your I do's in the hospital then I suggest that you take a deep breath and relax." She said as Aisha nodded.

"Is there anything we should be worried about?" Tanya asked.

"Oh no, it's just that when I get upset sometimes, I throw up." Kim stated as the girls nodded.

"What about that hospital part?" Trini asked. She didn't really want to call Tommy but if anything was wrong with Kim she would.

"Oh now that was a joke, I don't get that sick." Kim said with a smile.

"Not a good joke." Trini stated as everyone nodded. Kim sighed before sitting down. This was going to be a long day. All the girls settled down which was when they started hearing the first strains of music.

"What is going on?" Aisha asked running to the window. Thank goodness it was one that you could open. Standing outside was a string quartet playing one of Aisha's favorite songs.

"My lady fair, this band is my gift to you as you dress for our wedding. Enjoy this present and think only of me." Rocky yelled from below. Aisha laughed as she saw him standing a few feet behind the quartet in what looked like red robes.

"I love you!" She yelled out to him as he bowed.

"And I love you, my lady fair. Now sit back and relax as the men play for you while you get ready." He said before turning and walking away.

"Oh you so need to thank Connor." Kim said as she eased back from the window.

"You think this has anything to do with their bet?" Tanya asked looking back at the others.

"Yea because when has Rocky ever called Aisha, his lady fair?" Kat asked with a smile.

"Oh please tell me that he is not going to call me that during our vows." Aisha whined as everyone laughed.

"I doubt it." Kim stated as she down to have her hair fixed. It would be a long day but at least they had music to pass the time.

XXXX

"Okay we really need to get over to the gym." Billy said as the others nodded. They didn't too much time left to take a shower and get dressed. Aisha would kill them if they were late.

"Lead the way, Wolfman." Rocky said as Billy nodded. They boys made their way over to gym. Tommy would use the shower attached to Kim's office while Jason and Rocky used theirs. Billy, Adam, and Zack were using the girl locker room while Connor, Ethan, and Trent used the boy's. Fifteen minutes later the boys were standing in front of the door in their tuxes waiting on Rocky.

"He needs to hurry up because the photographer will be there in five minutes." Billy said as Tommy groaned. They could not be late for the pictures. Aisha would flip out.

"ROCKY!" Jason yelled. "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Man, a warning would be nice." Zack said rubbing his ear. "How am I going to sing if I can't hear?" He asked as Jason shrugged.

"We are so going to be late." Connor stated as Adam nodded.

"At least the church is across the street." Trent pointed out.

"Yea which is the reason that we picked here to shower but Rocky is taking too long." Tommy commented. "Look why don't you guys head over to the church while I go check on him. He can't be too much longer." He said.

"Okay but if you need help, just call my cell." Jason said.

"Why am I going to need help?" Tommy questioned. He could not picture a scenario that he would need help.

"I don't know but this is Rocky we are talking about." Jason pointed out.

"Why are you talking about me?" Rocky said from behind them.

"Dude, we are going to be late, what took you so long?" Jason asked as Rocky just stared at him.

"This is my wedding day. I can't go looking like I do every day." He stated as everyone laughed.

"Rocky, you are not a girl that has to take extra-long on her makeup." Adam piped in.

"Whatever, you guys suck." He said walking past them out the door. They followed closed behind and made their way over to the church. They made it with thirty seconds to spare.

XXXX

The music started the as doors at the back of the church opened. Tanya was the first to walk out. She was followed by Kat then Kim and finally Trini. The doors closed only to open again as the flower girl and the ring bearer made their way up the aisle. The flower girl was a distant cousin of Rocky's while Nick, Trini and Jason's son was the ring bearer. He was being the perfect little gentleman until he threw the pillow as he neared the altar which caused everyone to laugh except his parents. They had practice with him walking calmly up the aisle. Kim smiled as him as he made his way over to Jason. Nick had actually done a good job considering he was one. The wedding march started up as everyone stood and turn to watch as the doors opened once again to watch Aisha walk up the aisle. She was a vision in her off the shoulder princess cut pearly white dress. The dress was embossed with millions of little crystals that glimmered with every step she took. It almost made Kim cry as Aisha and Rocky took their vows. She knew that most of it was her being pregnant but she really got emotional when anyone took their vows. She had to wipe a tear away when Rocky promised to love, honor, and cherish Aisha until death do they part. It was a shock that Rocky was on his best behavior and he didn't even call Aisha his lady fair which made Aisha happy. They exchanged rings before they were pronounced husband and wife. The preacher told Rocky that he could kiss the bride. Aisha said his grin before he pulled her to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Everyone laughed and clapped until Rocky finally released Aisha with a smile.

"And now by the power vested in me, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rocky DeSantos." The preacher said as everyone clapped once again. Rocky and Aisha walked back up the aisle with everyone following them starting with Adam and Trini followed by Tommy and Kim, then Jason and Kat, and finally Billy and Tanya. Tommy and Kim were the only ones paired correctly but that was because Aisha and Rocky couldn't agree on the order of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Aisha had wanted her order but then Rocky had too so they had just go along with it. They had at least agreed on Tommy and Kim's places. The reception was held at Ernie's because he refused to have it any other way. The guests made their way over to the Youth Center while the bridal party finished up the remaining pictures. Thank goodness that they had taken most of the pictures before the ceremony so that they could get to the reception sooner. Everyone finally made it to the Youth Center and watched as Rocky and Aisha cut the cake. Rocky fed a piece to Aisha very nicely but Aisha saw it as her chance. She offered the piece before rubbing it in his face. Everyone laughed along with Rocky. He leaned over and kissed her which got a little cake on her face but she didn't care. They then took their place on the dance floor as Zack walked over to the mic. Aisha had asked him to sing and he of course agreed just so that Rocky didn't try to sing. Zack raised the mic as Rocky took Aisha in his arms.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
__Have I told there's no one else above you?  
__Fill my heart with gladness  
__Take away all my sadness  
__Ease my troubles that's what you do  
__  
For the moment the sun in all its glory  
__Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
__You fill my life with laughter  
__Somehow you make it better  
__Ease my troubles that's what you do__There's a love that's divine  
__And it's yours and its mine  
__Like the sun  
__And it the end of the day  
__We should give thanks and prayer  
__To the one, to the one _

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
__Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
__Fill my heart with gladness  
__Take away all my sadness  
__Ease my troubles that's what you do__There's a love that's divine  
__And it's yours and its mine  
__Like the sun  
__And at the end of the day  
__We should give thanks and pray  
__To the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you?  
__Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
__Fill my heart with gladness  
__Take away all my sadness  
__Ease my troubles that's what you do _

_Take away all my sadness  
__Fill my life with gladness  
__Ease my troubles  
__That's what you do _

As Zack finished the song, Rocky leaned down and kissed Aisha making the moment even sweeter. The party continued on into the night with Kim falling asleep in her chair that was next to the wall. Tommy smiled as he made the rounds to say goodnight. Walking over to his wife, he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms and made his way out to their car. It had just been too much on her as he put her in the car. Pulling out he made his way home with his sleeping wife next to him. After that everyone noticed how late it was so they all started leaving as well. Rocky and Aisha had a honeymoon to get too. They wouldn't be gone too long because they didn't want to miss the birth of Kim and Tommy's baby if she went into labor early.

XXXX

The following week was relativity normal considering that past six months but everyone needed the downtime. Connor was the only one on edge but that was because he wanted to ask Kira. He didn't know what she would say which made him even more nervous. She was the unknown in the situation but he had to ask her soon or Rocky would tell. He couldn't trust him not to spill the beans after a while.

"Connor, are you okay?" Kira asked as he jumped. Had his thoughts brought her to him?

"Kira, uh yea I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just got out of class and saw you standing here and wondered what was wrong. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again watching him shift from leg to leg.

"Yea I'm fine." He said looking at her and felt a calm peace about him. She did this to him. He knew what Dr. O felt for Kim and knew that now was the time. Sliding his hand into his pocket he grabbed the ring and got down on one knee in the middle of campus. It might not be the perfect place but it was the perfect time.

"Connor, are you ill?" Kira asked in a panicked tone. She was starting to get worried about him. He had never acted like this before.

"Kira you are the love of my life and the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said as she just looked at him. She didn't know why he wanted to tell her that now. She was still worried about him.

"I love you too but are you alright?" She asked a little angry because he wasn't answering her.

"Kira, will you marry me?" He asked bringing the ring up as her hands flew to her mouth. She was in shock because she had no clue that would ask her. "Kira?" He asked again as she snapped out of it.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She screamed as he stood up and she jumped into his arms. He kissed her before easing back to put the ring on her finger. It wasn't until then that he heard the clapping. He looked away from her and noticed that they had an audience.

"Uh, do you want to go somewhere else to celebrate?" He asked as she nodded. They walked hand-in-hand to his car. It was a good thing that they were done with classes for the day.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart. It just seemed perfect for their first dance. The last chapter should be up soon.


	25. Baby Girl Oliver

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Sorry about the wait but I wanted this last chapter to be perfect. I hope that everyone likes this.

XXXX

"If you take me one more time to the hospital and I am not in labor, the doctor is going to admit you to the psych ward." Kim said as she eased herself down on the couch. Tommy sighed before walking into the kitchen. It had been a long night in the emergency room to discover that Kim had not been in labor. They were both tired from the waiting and tests.

"I thought that you were in labor." He stated from the other room. Kim groaned.

"I told you that it wasn't labor but indigestion and besides it is a month too early." She yelled from the couch. Shifting she stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. Tommy had been driving her crazy for the past month. She really hoped that Rocky and Aisha got back from their honeymoon soon so that Rocky could take his turn babysitting Tommy. Jason had told her the last time that he wasn't doing it again. Adam and Billy always had something to do while Zack flat out refused after spending one day with Tommy. Connor, Trent, and Ethan were busy with school so she didn't call them.

"Kim, do you want me to put you in bed?" He asked standing beside her. She hadn't even heard him walk to her side.

"No, I am fine right here." She sighed. There was one disadvantage of being her size because even being eight months pregnant, Tommy could still pick her up.

"Okay then, I'm going to grab a shower then I will be back." He said as she nodded. This was perfect; she would have a few minutes alone so that she could relax without Tommy hovering over her. Tommy knew that he would need to make this shower quick in case something happened while he was away from Kim. He had been worried for the past month about her going into early labor that every little thing wrong, he took her to the hospital. Every time though, nothing had been wrong just him jumping the gun. Kim still had a month to go and it couldn't pass soon enough.

XXXX

"Jason, why are you not ready?" Trini asked him. "I told you over an hour ago that we were going over to Tommy and Kim's. I have already gotten Nick ready." She stated looking at her husband on the couch.

"But Tommy's over there." He said as she rolled her eyes. Tommy had been such a worry wart over Kim that all the guys were keeping their distance from him.

"Jason Lee Scott, get your butt up and get changed. We are going over there to give Kim a break from her husband." She said as he groaned but did as she said. What he didn't know was that Rocky and Aisha were on their way over there along with everyone else. Connor and Kira had wanted everyone to meet over there for some news. She guessed that they had made the dean's list or something or that they just wanted everyone together again. Listening closely she heard her husband griping down the hall and she just had to smile. She remembered her last months and how much he had gotten on everyone's nerves too. Tommy was just protective of Kim as he had always been.

XXXX

"Are you sure that you want to tell them today?" Connor asked as he turned towards Reefside.

"Yes, I want them to be the first to know and it's been killing me not to tell them." Kira said with a smile.

"Okay good, I want to tell them too. I can't believe that Rocky and Aisha have been gone a month, it doesn't seem that long." He said as she laughed.

"Connor, you have been complaining the last month that they needed to hurry up and get back so that we could tell everyone together." She stated as he smiled.

"Okay yea that's true." He said making another turn onto the road in front of Tommy and Kim's house. They were so close.

XXXX

Kim's stomach growled. She shifted and got up off the couch with more difficulty than she getting down. Maybe she could ask Billy to invent something that would help her get up and down with ease without having to call for Tommy. Walking into the kitchen she went straight to the fridge and got out the ham and cheese. As she grabbed the bread she heard a knock at the door. Groaning she listened to see if Tommy was still in the shower and sighed when she heard the water still running. Setting down the bread, she waddled her way to the front day and opened it. Standing on the front porch were Trini holding Nick, Jason, Connor, Kira, Aisha, and Rocky. Looking past them she saw Billy, Hayley, Adam, and Tanya pulling up in their cars.

"Can I help you?" She asked moving to the side as everyone filed in.

"We are here to visit you." Trini said as Jason just shook his head.

"Oh okay that's fine but I have to get something to eat." She said as everyone nodded. Rocky followed her into the kitchen to see what she was getting. He was hungry too like always.

"Kim, did I hear the door?" Tommy asked walking into the living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh, dude put some clothes on." Jason said as Kira, Hayley, and Aisha blushed. Trini just smiled because this wasn't the first time that she had seen him in a towel. It wasn't for Hayley either but she still blushed. Tommy was redder than all the women though. He wasn't use to anyone seeing him like this but his wife.

"Uh, well, uh." He stuttered as Kim giggled behind him. Turning he grabbed to make sure the towel didn't slip to reveal more of himself.

"Babe, go get dressed." She said as he nodded. Watching him walk down the hall had her laughing more as she walked over to the couch. Rocky leaned against the door jam and ate his sandwich that Kim had made him.

"Rocky, are you eating again? We just had food an hour ago." Aisha said from beside Kim.

"What? Kim made it for me, how could I not eat it." He said as Kim smiled and Aisha just sighed. He was just too much sometimes. A knock on the door broke through the silence as Trini got up to answer the door. Kim was grateful that she didn't have to get up again.

"Hey guys, come on in." Trini said as Ethan, Trent, Zack, and Angela stepped inside.

"Hey guys!" Kim said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh hi." Tommy said walking into the room this time with jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked over to the only empty chair and sat down.

"It's good to see that you do have some clothes." Jason commented as Tommy blushed again. Kim threw a pillow at Jason which hit him in the shoulder. "Hey!" He said looking back at her.

"Leave him alone." She said as he nodded.

"So why is everyone here? I mean not that I mind, its just so random." Tommy said as he looked around the room. It seemed like he and Kim were the only ones in the dark as to why everyone was in their house.

"Well Rocky and Aisha are back so we thought that we should get together." Zack stated as Kim nodded.

"Actually we wanted everyone here." Connor said as he stood up.

"We?" Kim asked looking over at him.

"Yes we." Kira said standing up. Kim smiled as they waited to see what they had to tell them.

"Okay, you really didn't have to get us all together to tell us that you made the Dean's List." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Well we didn't make the Dean's List or at least I didn't." Connor said as Kira squeezed his hand. "A few weeks ago, I asked Kira to marry me and she said yes." He said as everyone jumped up but Kim. She didn't even attempt it. Tommy was the first at their side as he grabbed Connor's hand and shook it before moving to Kira. Wrapping her in his arms made Kim smile, this was how she wanted him to be with their daughter.

"Man, I can't believe it!" Rocky said with a smile as Connor rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure since that was your part of the bet." He stated as everyone paused. Connor had already explained that part to Kira so she wasn't shocked.

"What? Don't tell me that you purpose to Kira because of a bet." Kim stated trying to get up then.

"No, if I would've lost then that was my part but I had already decided to ask her anyway since I had had the ring for a while before then." He stated as Kim nodded and just relaxed back on the couch.

"Okay how did Rocky know about you wanting to ask her?" Aisha asked.

"He saw me purchase the ring." Connor said as Rocky nodded.

"And you kept that from me?" Aisha questioned as Trini and Kim sighed. Newlyweds were such a joy to watch sometimes. "We were about to be married and you didn't tell me, what other secrets have you kept from me?" She asked advancing on him. He slowly backed away as everyone laughed.

"I am really happy for you two." Kim said as they walked over to her. Connor leaned down so that she could hug him then Kira leaned down for the same.

"So when's the wedding?" Trent asked looking at his fellow rangers.

"Not for a while because we both want to finish school." Kira said as Connor nodded.

"That's like three years away." Ethan pointed out as they both nodded again.

"Yea but it will take us that long to figure out when and where and get enough money for it." Kira said.

"Details, details." Hayley said with a smile.

"Yea but it will be better for them to wait." Kim said as everyone looked at her. This didn't sound like Kimberly at all.

"Why would it be better?" Trini asked.

"Because they can plan their fairy tale wedding." Tommy commented as Kim smiled as she nodded.

"Wow, you have been together too long." Jason muttered as Kim glared at him.

"Jason, I will make you babysit if you don't knock it off." Kim warned as Jason nodded. He understood that she was meaning Tommy and not the baby. Sighing he backed off making any more comments.

"Hey why don't we go to Ernie's to celebrate?" Kim asked suddenly. It would get her out of the house and nowhere near the hospital.

"Yea I think a trip to Ernie's is a must." Tanya said as everyone agreed. It was perfect for them and a great way to celebrate Connor and Kira's engagement.

XXXX

"Okay I feel like I have been pregnant for forever." Kim whined as she down another pair of pants.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Tommy asked from the doorway. Over the past few months, Kim had gotten increasingly bigger. The doctor had actually smiled over that fact as Kim glared. Tommy didn't know what to say to make it better, only that it meant that the baby was healthy.

"I was trying to find something to wear but nothing fits." She groaned. "And I still have two weeks left." She grumbled walking over to the bed.

"What do you need? I can go get it for you." He stated leaning against the door frame. The past two weeks had been hard on her because for one she wasn't allowed to drive too much so that meant that she really couldn't leave the house and it was getting on her nerves. She had also taken to eating the most bizarre things. He had been making more midnight runs in the past two weeks than in the past eight months. It was a good thing that Hayley didn't mind getting up to let him in. Last week she had just given him a key to go into the café and get whatever Kim had wanted. Sometimes it was something easy like a smoothie but sometimes she wanted some of the craziest stuff. Last night for example she wanted something called Beef Wellington. He had never heard of it and when he asked Hayley, she laughed and said that it was an English dish but she didn't know how to make it or even what was in it. So he made her a roast beef sandwich and heated it up. Once he had gotten home, he asked her about it and she said that she had been watching some show on BBC and they had mentioned it. Sighing he told her to eat her sandwich and get to bed.

"Tommy, are you listening to me?" Kim asked looking over at her husband.

"No, sorry. I was thinking about something else. What did you say?" He asked walking over to her.

"I said that I wanted to go to the mall but I can't wear any of my pants and the shirts are not much." She said sitting on the bed.

"Kim, what could you possibly need at the mall?" He asked.

"I don't know, more pants?" She stated in a sigh.

"Kim, you have other pants besides those." He said pointing to the pair on the floor.

"I don't want to wear those." She said as he smiled. Sitting down beside her, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry it won't be too much longer now." He said kissing her cheek. "Remember that I love you no matter what." He said as she smiled.

"Even when I look like a whale?" She asked as he nodded.

"Even when you think that you look like a whale." He stated as she looked at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"Kim, you think you look like a whale but I see my beautiful wife who is carrying our baby. You could never be a whale to me unless I was a whale too." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him then.

"Well you have put on a few pounds." She said with sass.

"I guess I have." He said with a laugh before leaning into to kiss her softly on the lips. "I do love you." He said as she kissed him back.

"I love you too." She said pulling back.

"Do you still want to go to the mall?" He asked looking back at the discarded pants on the floor.

"No, I think that I will spend the day with my blind husband." She said as he laughed.

XXXX

"Well Kimberly, I must say that you are in good shape and I see no reason why you should worry about delivery." The doctor said placing the wand back. He then turned the lights back on.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked still holding Kim's hand. Every time there was an ultrasound he had held Kim's hand. It had just become their thing.

"The baby is shifting down and ready for birth. I say that you only have a little longer to go." The doctor said with a smile as Tommy and Kim nodded. The doctor left the room and Tommy helped Kim get up from the table.

"Well are you ready to go?" Tommy asked her as she nodded. He had a surprise planned for her. Since she never did go to the mall the other day, he would take her today and even hold her bags for her. Helping her outside and into the car, he tried not to smile. He couldn't to see what she thought of his surprise.

"Tommy!" She screamed as he looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked running back to her side of the car. He threw open the door and saw her flinch.

"I think that my water just broke." She said as he looked down and saw that the front of her pants and shirt were soaked.

"Okay let me go back in and get the doctor." He said as she nodded. Running back in the clinic he spotted the nurse that had bid them goodbye only a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Mr. Oliver did you forget something?" She asked smiling at him.

"No, Kim's in labor." He said as the nurse jumped up.

"I'll go get the doctor." She said as he nodded. It only took her a few seconds to locate the doctor and inform him of the situation.

"Well she doesn't waste time." He said walking out to join Tommy on his way back to Kim's side. "My dear, we need to get to the hospital so that I can check you over." He said as she nodded. Tommy noticed that she had her teeth clinched and knew that she was going through a contraction. He had read up about how much pain she would endure and hoped that she decided to take the pain meds.

"What can I do?" Tommy asked without taking his eyes off of Kim.

"Get her to the hospital, I will call ahead and let them know that you are on your way. They will have everything ready for you." He said as Tommy nodded. Jumping up he kissed Kim's forehead before closing her door. He got in and made his way to the hospital as Kim breathed hard beside him.

"Breathe in and out." He said as she groaned.

"I am." She cried as he pulled into the emergency entrance. The nurses rushed out as he opened Kim's door.

"I will be right with as soon as I park the car." He said as she nodded. After five minutes he was back in the waiting room, filling out the insurance papers. "Can I see my wife?" he asked handing over the papers.

"The doctor is back with her right now but as soon as he gives the okay, you can." The nurse said as he nodded. Pulling out his cell phone he called Trini.

XXXX

"Crap!" Trini said as she dug around in her purse to find her phone. Finally unearthing it she flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Trini!"_ Tommy said into the phone.

"Hello, Tommy. How is Kim? What did the doctor say?" She asked with a smile.

"_She's in labor."_ He said as she dropped her glass. She was a week early.

"Are you sure?" She asked bending over to pick up her glass. Thank goodness it had dropped on carpet and had nothing more than water in it.

"_Trini she is my wife, yes I'm sure. Please call everyone else."_ He stated.

"Okay don't worry. I will call everyone and be there as soon as possible." She said before he hung up. She could hear the doctor in the background before the dial tone buzzed in her ear. So Kim was in labor well then she had some rangers to call. Everyone would want to be there for the birth.

XXXX

"How is she?" Tommy asked the doctor as he smiled.

"She is fine and she is asking for you. I have put her in a room." The doctor said.

"What room?" Tommy asked before the doctor could turn away.

"12." He said as Tommy smiled. Trini had been in that room. It was a good sign to him. Walking down the hall, he made his way to Kim's side.

XXXX

Trini smiled as she pulled into the hospital. She had sent out a text to everyone telling them about Kim. Most had responded back to say that they would be there as soon as possible. Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent had not yet responded but she knew that they were in lab at the moment. They just hadn't checked their phones yet. Jason had called to tell her that he would be bringing Rocky since Aisha was in surgery all day today. Everyone thought that they had a week to get prepared. Kim still had a week. It was a good thing that she had swung by Kim's house to grab her overnight bag that had been still sitting by the door. She knew that Tommy couldn't remember everything so she had just done it herself. Walking inside she stopped at the nurse's station just outside of the OB floor.

"May I help you?" The woman asked as Trini smiled.

"Kimberly Oliver's room, please." Trini replied as the woman looked in her files.

"Room 12, I will buzz you in." The nurse stated as Trini nodded.

"Thank you." She said walking over to the door and waited as the nurse buzzed them open. Slowly walking past each room, she finally came to 12. This was the same room that she had had. This was a good sign.

XXXX

"I don't want those ice chips, Tommy. I want a cheeseburger." Kim said leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry dear but you cannot have anything to eat until after you have that baby." Trini said standing in the door way.

"Trini!" Kim said as Trini walked over to stand on the other side of her bed.

"Yea its me. Now how far along are you?" She asked taking Kim's hand.

"The doctor said that I was dilated to 3." Kim said.

"Really? All this fuss over 3." Trini stated as Kim tried to smile. Tommy had no clue what they were talking about but he didn't dare ask. It really didn't sound like something he wanted to know.

"Yea well, we can't all be a ten when we are bought to the hospital." Kim smiled. Trini just shook her head and wondered how long Kim would be in labor.

"Are you going to get an epidural?" She asked as Tommy nodded.

"No, I am doing this natural." She said as she caught Tommy nodding. "Thomas Oliver, I am not taking anything! If my mom can do this without drugs then I am too." Kim stated as Tommy sighed. "Besides I have done things a lot harder than this without drugs." She pointed out.

"Name one." Tommy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Defeating Ivan Ooze." Kim replied in low tones. Tommy nodded as Trini just stared.

"I think that you are forgetting that you had powers." She said as Kim glared at her.

"I am doing this without drugs and that's final." Kim stated as Tommy and Trini both nodded. Trini knew that once those really hard contractions starting hitting that Kim would be begging for the drugs. When she had been rushed in, it had been too late for her to get any and she really regretted that.

"Kim, you don't have to do this to prove to me that you are strong enough." Tommy whispered as Kim nodded. It wasn't because of Tommy; she wanted to prove something to herself.

XXXX

"Rocky, slow down, Trini said that it will be a while." Jason commented as Rocky closed his office door.

"What? Trini's was quick." He said as Jason nodded. He still thought that Trini had planned it that way. She didn't like to worry anyone least of all him. It was just her way.

"I know but this is Kim. She is going to make sure that everyone is there for this birth." Jason said as Rocky laughed.

"Too true!" He said as they walked out to Jason's truck. "Hey since we have time, can we run through McDonald's drive thru?" He asked as Jason just looked at him.

"You know if we miss the birth that Kim will kill you." Jason replied.

"You said that we have time." Rocky protested.

"Yea we do but I'm just saying." Jason replied as he turned in at McDonalds.

"Don't worry; we will be there in time." Rocky said rubbing his hands.

XXXX

"_Are you serious? She is only a 3?"_ Aisha asked as Trini smiled. She had called the Yellow Ranger between surgeries to get her updated.

"Well the doctor is in there with her now so she may be more now." Trini stated glancing back at the door in case the doctor came back out.

"_Is she going to get the epidural when she hits 4?"_ Aisha asked checking the bandage on a short hair poodle. The Vet Tech was doing well on the bandages.

"No, she said that she didn't want any drugs." Trini said as she held the phone away from her ear. Aisha's scream was loud and actually funny.

"_Is she crazy? We might need to have her head check while she's there."_ She said as Trini laughed. _"It's not funny. Why doesn't she want drugs?"_ She asked.

"She wants to do this herself. She said that if she can defeat you know who then she can go through childbirth without drugs." Trini commented.

"_Oh I guess that I can see that."_ Aisha said. _"Oh hey I have to go, my next surgery is ready."_ She said before hanging up. Trini sighed. The doctor still hadn't come out yet. She had called everyone to give them the update. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand; looking at the ID she smiled.

"Hey, Hayley. How is my little man?" She asked.

"_Nick is fine. He is watching Sesame Street."_ Hayley said as Trini smiled. She had asked Hayley to watch Nick while she was in the hospital with Kim. Since he was so young, he couldn't go back in the room with Kim. It was just in case he had something that could be given to the new baby.

"Yea he loves that show. Thanks again for watching him." She said.

"_Oh no problem, I just wanted to know how Kim is doing."_ Hayley stated.

"She's doing good but it will be a long day." Trini replied.

"_Of course it is; I do feel bad for Tommy but its payback for taking Kim to the hospital so much."_ Hayley said as Trini laughed. They had all wondered how many more trips Kim would put up with.

"Oh hey, the doctor has finally out of Kim's room; I will call with an update later." Trini said as Hayley said bye. Snapping the phone shut, she walked back into Kim's room.

XXXX

"How does everything look?" Tommy asked hovering close to Kim. He was worried but at least the doctor was checking Kim.

"She is in full labor and dilated to 5 now. Everything is right on track." The doctor said taking off his gloves. "Now Kimberly are you sure that you do not want any drugs?" He asked as Kim nodded.

"I am sure." She said as he nodded.

"Well you still have time if you change your mind but once you hit seven you are in it for the long haul." He stated as Kim nodded again. Tommy was looking paler and paler. The doctor walked out as Tommy sat down.

"Are you sure about the drugs? You have had some really bad contractions." He said taking her hand on his.

"Tommy, this is all part of the process. It's fine and yes they hurt but its not unbearable." She said looking at him.

"It is for me." He muttered as Trini walked in the door. The contractions may not be hard for Kim but they were for him. He didn't like to see her in pain and couldn't do anything about it.

"Well?" She asked as Kim smiled. She was happy that Trini was here because she had done this before even if it was quick.

"She still doesn't want the drugs but she is at a 5 now." Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A five, man girl you are moving along faster than I thought you would." She said with a smile.

"What no baby?" Rocky said as he and Jason walked through the door.

"No, sorry Rocky no baby." Kim said with a smile as a pain griped her. Tommy grabbed her hand so that she could squeeze it through the pain.

"Breath in and let it go." Tommy said close to her ear. She nodded and breathed as he instructed. After a few minutes the pain was finally gone.

"I am never going to have a child." Rocky stated as Tommy just looked at him. Trini and Kim laughed as Jason shook his head in shame.

"I am not even going to comment on that. Kim, how far apart are your contractions?" Trini asked.

"I think 15 minutes but I'm not timing it." She said as Trini nodded.

"Okay that did not last 15 minutes." Rocky pointed out.

"Not lasted, but how long between contractions." Jason corrected.

"What? You are going to have another one in less than 15 minutes; that sucks." Rocky commented.

"Yea it does." Kim said with a smile.

"Have we missed it?" Tanya asked as she, Adam, Billy, and Kat walked into the room.

"Uh no, you have time to spare." Kim said looking at all of them.

"Good, we didn't know since you are a week early." Kat said as she walked over to Kim's side.

"Yea Kim I had you on the calendar for next week." Tanya said with a smile.

"Yea well Baby Oliver wanted to come today." Kim said looking at them.

"Baby Oliver? Have you still not picked a name?" Billy asked as Tommy and Kim shook their heads.

"No, we thought to wait until we see her and hopefully a name will come to us." Tommy said as Kim nodded.

"Actually that is very logical." Billy stated. There was a knock on the door which caused everyone to pause. A nurse poked her head in and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I need to check on Kimberly, if everyone will give me a few minutes." She said as everyone filed out. As the door shut, Kim was hit with another contraction. This one was bad though and had her screaming.

"Kim?" Tommy asked griping her hand. His grip was nothing compared to hers. He knew that the pain that she was breathing through was bad and finally it was over.

"Oh that was a bad one, wasn't it?" The nurse asked as she put on her gloves. "How far apart are they?" She asked as she eased Kim's legs into the stirrups.

"Not the 15 minutes we though." Tommy muttered as Kim nodded.

"It was a lot sooner than I expected." Kim said as the nurse nodded. Flipping up the blanket she checked Kim and saw nothing of concern. The doctor had wanted her to be checked every thirty minutes. He didn't say why only that he wanted it done. So a nurse would be checking her every thirty minutes along with the doctor coming in each hour.

"Well everything still looks good and great news; you are now dilated to a six. It shouldn't be too much longer at the rate that you are going." She said easing Kim's legs down and flipping the blanket back over her legs to cover her.

"Is that normal to be going at that fast rate?" Kim asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh there is no normal in childbirth but you are perfectly alright." The nurse said as Kim nodded. She was worried but it was really only because this was her first baby.

XXXX

"_Okay I will tell Connor when he gets out of class. We are leaving as soon as everyone's ready. Ethan and Trent are just getting out now."_ Kira said over the phone. Trini had wanted to call her just to check on them. They had been in class the last time she had called.

"Sounds great, I will keep you updated." Trini said.

"_Thanks."_ She said before hanging up.

"So are they on the road yet?" Jason asked leaning against the wall.

"No, not yet; they are just waiting on Connor to get out of class." She stated walking over to him. She leaned against him as Rocky paced in front of them.

"Does anyone think that something is wrong with Kim?" Billy asked suddenly.

"Why?" Tanya asked looking around the room.

"It's just that when Trini called a little while ago, the doctor was in there with Kim and now a nurse is with her." He pointed out as Rocky stopped pacing.

Trini looked around and saw the worry. "I don't think that there is anything to worry about. She would not be in the room that she is in if there was something wrong. They may just want to keep an eye on her since she is small." Trini said as everyone sighed. They didn't what would happen if there was something wrong.

XXXX

"Zack!" Angela said as he walked out of his office.

"Where's the fire?" He asked with a smile.

"Kim is in labor." She said as he lost his smile.

"She has a week." He said running back into his office to grab his coat and keys. They had to get to Angel Grove and they had to get there now. "Let's go." He said as Angela nodded. They were on the road in under five minutes and headed to Reefside. He didn't want to miss the birth of Kim and Tommy's daughter.

XXXX

"Okay so Zack just called and he and Angela are on their way." Jason said as Trini nodded. They were still outside Kim's room. The nurse had left a few minutes earlier but came back with the doctor.

"Something's wrong." Trini commented as Billy nodded.

"You think that she is a ten now?" Tanya asked looking over at Trini.

"No, I think that there is something wrong with the baby." She stated causing everyone to look back at Kim's door.

XXXX

"Okay Kim, we are a little concern about the baby's heart rate." The doctor said as Kim gipped Tommy's hand. He was standing by her side like the guardian he was.

"What do I need to do?" Kim asked showing the doctor that she had the strength to deal with the news.

"Right now, relax. We will continue to monitor but if the baby's heart rate falls too much more, we will do an emergency C-section." He said as Kim and Tommy nodded. They had known that it might be a possibly with Kim being small in through the hips. It was one reason that the doctor was a little happy that Kim was a week early because the baby would only gain more weight with each day that past. "Don't worry about that though; you are progressing very nicely through the labor." He said with a smile. "I will be back to check on you in an hour." He said leaving the room.

"Okay now if you need anything please hit the call button. One of the nurses will be in here in no time." The nurse said as Kim nodded. Smiling once more, the nurse left the room as Trini and the others burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked going to Kim's side.

"The baby's heart rate is not where they want it to be. If it falls anymore, then I am to have a C-section." Kim said calmly as Trini, Tanya, and Kat nodded. Tommy once again sat down beside Kim. This was not going how they had planned.

"You will be fine; the baby's heart rate always falls when they enter the birth canal." Tanya said as Trini nodded. The guys were crowded around the end of the bed just watching the monitor to Kim's left. You could hear a heartbeat and they assumed that it was the baby's since Kim had something strapped to her lower stomach. Kim looked at them and smiled. It was almost like they were willing her baby to be strong and it touched her. This was her family even if a few of them were missing.

XXXX

"Hey we're not late, there's Zack and Angela." Connor pointed out as they crossed the parking lot.

"I didn't say that we were late." Kira said as Trent and Ethan smiled. Kira and Connor acted just like an old married couple which cracked them up.

"Hey guys, I see that we are not the last to get here." Zack said as he drew closer to them.

"No, we just got out of class." Kira stated.

"Yea I had to walk out of some meetings but they will manage." Zack replied as Angela just rolled her eyes. He was mess sometimes.

"How is Kim and the baby?" Kira asked. She hadn't had a phone call from Trini in over an hour.

"Not sure, the last time I talked to Jason they were standing out in the hallway waiting for the doctor and nurse to leave the room.

"Oh okay then we better get up there before we miss the birth." Kira stated as everyone smiled. They didn't want to miss this for nothing.

XXXX

"Kim, breath." Tommy said.

"You breathe!" Kim screamed back at him as she threw her head back against the pillow. The pain was finally dying down enough for her to breathe.

"Are you sure that you don't want the drugs?" Tommy asked as Kim glared at him.

"I am sure and if you ask me one more time then I will kick your butt." She said as the others backed up a bit. Kim was mad.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to step out for a bit to call my parents and your mom. Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"What am I going to do? I am in a bed having your child. I think that I will be just fine." She said with another glare. Tommy sighed and walked out of the room with Jason following him.

"Give the boy a break." Trini said with a smile. "He is putting up with you screaming at him for no good reason." She commented.

"No good reason? I am having his baby." Kim stated.

"Yea and she is your baby too. Don't forget that it took of you to make that precious girl." Trini replied as Kim huffed.

"I know." She said looking down. Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Zack, and Angela came in the room next.

"Kim, girl you are a week early." Zack said walking over to Kim's side to lean in a kiss her forehead.

"I know but Baby Oliver wanted to come today." She said with a smile.

"Baby Oliver? Still no name?" Kira asked as Kim nodded.

"Don't worry; the name will come to you. My parents had no clue what they were going to call me until I was placed in my mom's arms." Angela shared as Kim smiled.

"Tommy and I are doing the same thing." Kim stated.

"Its probably for the best since it could be a boy." Rocky muttered.

"It's not a boy." Everyone else said. He just shook his head and looked at Kim.

XXXX

"Tommy, she didn't mean it." Jason said as Tommy leaned over the railing. They were just outside the hospital near the outpatient entrance.

"Oh I know that but I do have to call my parents and her mom. I just forgot earlier when her water broke." He said pulling out his phone.

"Well I thought that something she might have said hurt your feelings." Jason muttered stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, I read in some book that a woman in labor is a deadly thing. Anything they say is opposite of what they mean." He said dialing his parents. When his dad answered the phone, he quickly ran through everything with Kim and the baby. They told him that they would be there as soon as possible and then told him that they would call Kim's mother. He thanked them but hanging up. "They are calling Caroline which is great. She can have them to pick her up at the airport." He said as Jason nodded.

"You ready to go back in?" Jason asked looking out over the parking lot. It was peaceful on this side of the hospital since the ER was on the other side.

"Yea, I want to grab something from the snack machine first though." He stated. He wasn't worried about anything Kim had said before he had left the room. He knew that she didn't mean it and that she was in pain. He just wished that he could take her pain away.

XXXX

"Where is Tommy? She is killing my hand." Rocky whined as Kim gripped his hand harder. Trini was coaching her through the contraction as Rocky gave her something to squeeze. If he would've known that she had that kind of grip though, he wouldn't have said okay.

"What can't take the pressure?" Adam teased as Rocky and Kim glared at him.

"No, I just want to know where Tommy is." He stated as the door opened. Tommy and Jason walked through as Rocky sighed with relief. He tried pulling his hand away only to find that Kim wouldn't let it go. She was still focused on Billy because he had said that she could focus on him. Finally after what seemed liked forever, she released his hand. He got as far away as possible. The doctor and the nurse came in the room then as everyone cleared out. It had just become routine now for them to leave when either the nurse or doctor came in.

XXXX

"Okay, Kim let's take a look at what we have." The doctor said as he lowered the end of the bed and got her feet into the stirrups. Washing hands, he put on his gloves and knelt down again. The nurse lifted the blanket as the doctor whistled. "I think its time." He said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"The baby is crowning, my dear." He said.

"We're having the baby?" Tommy asked as the nurse nodded.

"I thought I got moved to another room." Kim said as several nurses came into the room.

"No, unless there is an emergency you stay in this room until after you have the baby. Then you move to another room." He said with a smile as the nurses set everything up.

"I can't believe this." Kim said. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet." She cried as the doctor and nurse smiled.

"You will be a great mom." Tommy whispered as he kissed her cheek. Looking up and into his eyes, she knew that he was right. This was one reason that she loved him. Tommy was her rock when everything broke loose.

XXXX

"When can we go back in there?" Trini asked.

"Well she is having the baby now then after that she will be moved to another room where you can see her." The nurse said as Trini smiled. She made her way back to the waiting room to tell the others.

"Well?" Jason asked as Trini appeared.

"She is having the baby right now!" She screamed as everyone jumped up.

"Now?" Rocky asked as Trini nodded.

"What is going on in here? You would think that someone is having a baby." Aisha said as she walked into the room.

"She is right now." Trini said as Aisha smiled.

"I gathered that. I could hear the screams from down the hall." She said as everyone finally sat back down. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the waiting room at the moment.

XXXX

"Okay Kim, your baby girl is ready to go." The doctor said as Kim and Tommy nodded. Tommy had been given a set of blue scrubs to change into so that he could be in the delivery room with Kim. "Now Tommy, I am going to need you to give Kim a focal point and help her with her breathing." He said as Tommy nodded.

"Ready Kimberly?" The nurse asked as she strapped on her mask before putting her gloves on.

"I think so." Kim said.

"Oh you will do fine." The nurse said as Kim nodded. Tommy took a deep breath as he took Kim's hand in his. He looked at his wife and wished that he could change places with her. She was sitting up with her legs up in the stirrups at the end of the bed and leaned forward. It had to be painful but she was charging forward and she was doing it without powers or drugs.

"Okay Kim, first push." The doctor said looking up between her legs. She gritted her teeth, gripped Tommy's hand, and pushed.

"Breathe in and out." Tommy coached as Kim did as he said. Tears pooled as she pushed harder.

"Oh it hurts!" Kim screamed as Tommy rubbed his free hand across her shoulders.

"Good Kimberly, good, the head is out." The doctor said as Kim leaned back and caught her breath. "Now this next push will be just a little harder but this one is to get the shoulders out." He said as she nodded.

"I'm right here, Kim." Tommy said next to her ear. She turned to look at him and smiled. It was the perfect moment between the new parents to be that the doctor hated to interrupt it but the next contraction was coming.

"Breathe, Kimberly. I need one really good push to get the shoulders out." The doctor said as Kim pushed with everything she had. Tommy's hand starting turning purple but he didn't care. He wanted to see his daughter. "Great job, Kimberly." The doctor said as he handed that screaming baby over to the nurse so that she could get cleaned up. The doctor finished with Kim as the nurse handed her the most precious thing in her life.

"Here you go, momma. One very clean baby girl." The nurse said as she laid the baby wrapped in a pink blanket in Kim's arms. Tommy had released her hand and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"She looks like you." He whispered looking down at his world. These two were all that mattered to him.

"Thank you for giving me her. I love you." Kim said as Tommy kissed her lips softly.

"No thank you for marrying me and making my life complete." He said as she smiled. They looked back at their daughter and suddenly they knew the perfect name.

XXXX

"I don't see her." Jason said as they looked over the babies in the nursery. Tommy had told them the good news before going back to be at Kim's side as they moved her back to her room.

"Wait, the nurse is bringing in a new baby." Aisha said as one of the nurses wheeled in a baby girl. They watched as she was weighed, measured, and set under a heating light. All of them pressed against the glass trying to see the baby. Once the nurse took her out from under the light, they placed her back in the bed that she was wheeled in and pushed close to the window. They saw that the card on the end of the bed said Baby Oliver.

"Awe, isn't she beautiful." Kira said with a smile. Connor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"She looks like Kim." Trini sighed as Jason wrapped his arm around her.

"She's perfect." Rocky stated as everyone looked at him. His eyes were glossy looking as if he was about to cry. Aisha smiled and walked over to her husband.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him to her. "Yes she is." She said as Rocky leaned down and kissed his wife.

XXXX

_Three Days Later_

"Okay Kim, you said that you would tell us her name when you got home from the hospital." Trini said sitting down next to Kim on the couch. Rocky was holding the baby on the other side of Kim. He had been demanding to hold the baby since they had gotten home. After Kim got her fed, she handed her over to him.

"Yea I did. Tommy and I have decided to call her Jaycee Rose." She said with a smile.

"Jaycee Rose? I like it." Trini said as everyone nodded.

"Where did you get that?" Hayley asked holding Nick. She had become very attached to the little boy over the past three days. She knew that she would also become very much attached to Tommy and Kim's daughter because it was their daughter.

"Well Jaycee for Jason and Connor and Rose for Rocky." Kim said with a smile. "The three people who are sort of responsible for Tommy and I getting back together." She said leaning over and kissing Rocky's red check. He was blushing from ear to ear.

"Well Jaycee Rose, welcome to the world." Rocky paused. "I'm your Uncle Rocky and no boy will ever come near you." He said as everyone laughed. The rangers were finally at peace and moving on with their lives. One chapter of their lives was over; it was time for the next one to begin. They all knew that someday they may be called back to duty but right now they were going to enjoy their lives.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I hope that this is what you pictured for the end. Jaycee is one of me friends' child's name and it is for her dad's name Jason. So I just had the Jay for Jason and Cee for Connor. Anyway let me know one last time what you thought about this chapter and the story.


End file.
